Writober 2019 - Et ce jour là, dans la vie de (insérez un nom)
by Lawiki
Summary: Un jour. Un thème. Un personnage. Mais en voilà une belle aventure qui nous attend en ce mois d'octobre pour le Writober 2019 ! [1#Reiju 2#Mihawk [...] 8#Law 9#Barbe Blanche 10#Doflamingo 11#Bonney 12#Dragon 13#Dadan 14#Zoro 15#Baggy 16#Chopper 17#Sengoku 18#Sabo 19#Nami 20#Sanji 21#Garp 22#Rayleigh 23#Corazon 24#Marco 25#Ace 26#Luffy 27#Ivankov 28#Hancock 29#Koby 30#Ussop 31#Bepo]
1. Mon précieux (Reiju)

_**Bien le bonjour !**_

_**Et oui... J'ai craqué. Malgré mes nombreux projets en cours et en écriture... Le Writober édition 2019 m'a appelé. Et vous savez ce qui est génial avec moi ? C'est que j'étais tellement occupée à écrire que j'en ai oublie de publier le premier jour ! Et oui, c'est comme ça avec Lawiki !**_

_**Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas le Writober, je rappelle les règles du défi : Un jour, un thème, pendant un mois. Pas de règles en ce qui concerne la longueur de l'écrit ! Drabble, OS, chacun son style !**_  
_**Rien de plus simple ! La liste des mots choisis est basée sur celle du Inktober 2019, qui est comme le Writober, mais pour le dessin !**_

_**Mais en plus de ça, pour me rajouter un petit Challenge, je me suis imposée de faire un texte par jour, basé sur différents personnages. Non, parce que sinon je me connais, ça sera jour 1 : Law, jour 2 : Luffy, jour 3 : Law/Luffy... Bref. Le LawLu me rattrapera toujours...**_

_**Je remercie donc PerigrinTouque qui a choisi pour moi les personnages qui seront à l'honneur ces 31 prochains jours ! Peri... T'es une sadique. Vraiment. Autant dire que pour moi, certains personnages sont de vrais défis, comme pour ce premier drabble.**_

_**Comme il est bien inscrit dans le résumé... L'image de couverture n'est pas contractuelle. Elle est purement racoleuse et c'est assumé par l'auteur ! ... En même temps, Trafalgar Law est beaucoup trop beau. **_

_**Je vous laisse sur ces explications, en espérant que vous apprécierez me suivre chaque jour. Je ne sais clairement pas encore ce que certaines histoires vont donner... Mystèèèère !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**# JOUR 1 - 01 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Reiju Vinsmoke.

Thème : Bague. (Trad : Ring)

Nombre de mots : 810 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... REIJU ~**

* * *

Dans ce monde dénué d'amour dans lequel elle avait été éduquée, Reiju avait tout de même l'espoir d'avoir gardé un minimum de sentiments humains.

Sous le joug de leur père, ses frères n'avaient hérité d'aucune empathie, leur donnant un air de machine de guerre, malgré leur épiderme qui ne pouvait cacher qu'ils n'étaient que de simples hommes.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi émotive que Sanji. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que son jeune frère était faible, il n'avait juste rien à voir avec eux. Et c'était justement ça qui faisait toute sa force, ces sentiments qui lui donnaient envie de se battre, de protéger et de vivre. Son coeur ne battait pas seulement pour faire fonctionner son corps, il battait aussi pour faire naître des émotions, que ses autres frères ne pourront jamais comprendre. Judge avait bien fait son travaille là-dessus, faisant croire à ses enfants-soldats que ressentir des choses les rendraient vulnérables et fragiles. Au final, ils étaient devenus inhumains et ne savaient plus ressentir.

Sanji avait entièrement pris de leur mère pour ça… Ses cheveux blonds, son sourire tendre et ses yeux qui appelaient à vivre. Il arrivait qu'elle l'envie, et en même temps, elle était heureuse qu'il soit différent et n'ait pas eu à vivre la même vie qu'eux.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, Reiju avait l'impression de voir une lueur qui faisait écho à ce côté maternel qu'elle avait vu chez sa mère. Surtout quand elle pensait à son petit frère, celui qu'elle avait sorti de sa prison, qu'elle avait tenté de délivrer des chaînes de leur famille et qu'elle avait voulu voir exister. Sanji, qu'elle avait accepté de perdre pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa liberté.

En vain. Leur père en avait apparemment décidé autrement en cherchant à le retrouver coûte que coûte. Les affaires sont les affaires, malheureusement, tous les Vinsmoke y sont confrontés un jour.

Leur géniteur a du s'en mordre les doigts lorsque Sanji les avait sauvés de l'équipage de Big Mom. Ce faible qu'il ne considérait même pas comme son fils, qui salissait leur nom, leur avait non seulement sauver la mise, mais leur avait prouvé de la meilleure des façons qu'il les avait dépassé.

_"Tu n'es pas mon père, Vinsmoke Judge"_

Un léger sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune femme… Sanji avait fait ses preuves. Elle n'avait plus l'impression de devoir cacher la similitude de tendresse qu'elle avait pour lui. Cette douceur qui semblait naître au fond d'elle, comme une vraie grande soeur aurait pu le ressentir.

A ces pensées, Reiju se mit à toucher l'anneau qu'elle portait dorénavant autour de son cou. Une bague, simple, dernier souvenir qu'elle avait pu emporter de sa mère, avant que Judge ne se fasse inquisiteur et décide d'enterrer tous les souvenirs qui pourraient les détourner de leur destinée d'Hommes surpuissants. Elle s'était bien gardé de dire qui lui restait cet objet, qu'elle cachait sous ses vêtements. Il lui arrivait de le sortir, perdue dans ses pensées, et si son père l'avait vu faire, il n'en avait rien dit.

Lorsqu'elle jouait distraitement avec ce bijou, elle avait l'impression d'être plus proche de sa mère que jamais elle ne l'a été. Elle se retrouvait apaisée, avec la sensation que tout irait bien, comme si c'était sa propre mère qui lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'elle serait présente envers et contre tout pour la protéger.

Même si elle ne ressentait aucunement le besoin d'être protégée, Reiju chérissait cette sensation comme le plus beau des cadeaux et la plus belle façon de se rassurer sur son côté humain. Elle avait le droit d'aimer, d'être tendre, de ressentir de l'affection et de chérir ceux et celles qui l'entouraient, au delà du respect hypocrite qu'elle était la seule à ne pas manifester à l'égard des gens qui environnait le Germa 66. Elle tentait d'avoir toujours un minimum d'humilité pour toutes ces personnes qui les servaient.

— Hey, Reiju, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

— Rien qui devrait te préoccuper, Yonji…

— Hum ? C'est quoi ça ?...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement, tandis que Yonji s'approcha d'elle en tendant la main, semblant intéressé par ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Dans une réaction machinale, Reiju se leva et envoya son pied vers son petit frère, qui le fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, sous le regard surpris de tous les présents. Elle se réinstalla comme si de rien n'était, alors que certains domestiques s'agglutinaient déjà autour de Yonji qui se relevait en grognant, comme à son habitude.

Elle soupira lourdement. Yonji venait de briser la magie de ses pensées. Elle ? Devenue douce ? Elle avait encore du travail visiblement… Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses frères avaient vraiment besoin de bonnes corrections.


	2. Mon territoire (Mihawk)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Je ne m'attarde pas trop ce soir, mais je tenais à remercie stella, Wado21, Namerra et PerigrinTouque pour vos reviews ! :D**

**Je vous laisse avec le sujet imposé d'aujourd'hui, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

**A la prochaine !**

* * *

**Réponse à Stella : **Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Il ne faut rien dire à Law pour cet événement... :P

* * *

**# JOUR 2 - 02 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Dracule Mihawk

Thème : Stupide, Idiot.

Nombre de mots : 1378 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR LÀ,** ** DANS LA**** VIE DE ... MIHAWK ~**

* * *

Le monde était stupide.  
Il aimait se réduire lui-même à néant, et s'auto-suffire dans un ego d'apparat.  
Il n'apprenait jamais de ses erreurs passées, les répétant sans cesse.

C'est ce qu'avait appris Dracule Mihawk, après de longues heures de solitude, loin de tout ce beau monde rempli de mensonges et de faux-semblants.

Il ne fallait pas être un grand intellectuel pour en venir à ces conclusions. À peine sa première prime sortie, qu'il avait compris que tout clochait dans ce monde. De ses secrets les mieux au moins bien gardés, de ses personnalités recherchés à des prix qui dépassaient l'entendement, à ces personnes qui te mangeaient dans la main en espérant quelque chose de toi…

Beaucoup trop de mystères. Des corrélations parfois si faciles à faire pour trouver la clé des énigmes, qu'il en avait soupiré d'ennui. Il suffisait de faire boire les bonnes personnes ou de jeter un oeil entre deux journaux, sur un bureau désorganisé, pour savoir ce qu'on voulait.

Et c'était d'un ennui de voir des gens supposés être les gardiens de la paix se démener pour protéger ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Ces mêmes personnes qui ont tout de même eu la lucidité de comprendre qu'il en savait un peu trop sous ses silences éloquents. Et qu'il était peut-être plus judicieux d'en faire un allié qu'un ennemi.

C'est ainsi qu'après des années de traque acharnée sans aucun résultat, autre que des pertes de leur côté, que le Gouvernement avait décidé de l'investir bon gré mal gré dans ces secrets en lui proposant le titre de Shishibukai.  
Titre qu'il a accepté dans l'unique but qu'on le laisse tranquille. Et pour emmerder un "_vieil ami_".

À la suite de cela, Mihawk avait convenu avec eux que son territoire resterait son territoire. Aucun pirate ou Marines n'avait le droit de fouler ses terres sans son accord… Le gouvernement a accepté, le monde ne l'a pas entendu.

Il était courant que certains insolents ou ignorants tentent de pénétrer sur son domaine, sans qu'aucun ne ressorte vivant. Il avait prévenu. Il ne savait pas si les Marines envoyés lui transmettre une missive avaient été désignés en punition ou si c'était de simples curieux qui voulaient le rencontrer, mais dans les deux cas, rares étaient les fois où ils rentraient chez eux entier.

Autant dire que si un jour, le Gouvernement décidait de faire de lui son ennemi, pour n'importe quelle raison… S'il était de nouveau traqué comme à la belle époque… Il serait à la fin le seul debout pour pouvoir rire de leur stupidité et de leur inconscience.

Il n'y avait qu'un pirate qui pouvait aller et venir sur son île sans qu'il ne dise rien. Ou plutôt, sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire. Shanks le roux, ce Yonko qui avait un jour décidé qu'ils étaient amis. Lui n'avait pas eu le choix dans cette relation. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, le roux le retrouvait toujours. Malheureusement.

Sûrement l'arôme des vins qui aiguillait son odorat dans sa direction.

_"Allez, Oeil de faucon ! Et Glou ! Et Glou ! Et Glou !"_

Ce pirate, qui était censé être son ennemi, prenait un malin plaisir à venir jouer la commère dans son humble demeure. Lorsque Mihawk pensait aux personnes qu'il fallait faire boire pour connaître les secrets de ce monde, Shanks était bien évidemment en tête de liste. Le rouquin, malgré ses airs bienveillants et de crétins bienheureux, tirait des ficelles qui personne n'était en mesure de voir. Quoi de plus étonnant pour un homme qui tenait tête au Gouvernement et qui avait navigué sur l'Oro Jackson dans son temps le plus prisé.

Ils étaient des dangers, non seulement par leur force, mais d'autant plus par leur savoir.

Deux autres personnes avaient réussi à poser un pied dans sa demeure, sans finir dans un état de décès. Si tant est qu'on puisse dire que Perona avait réellement fouler le sol, passant le plus clair de son temps en lévitation. Plus que venir dire bonjour, la jeune fille avait décidé sans son accord que son manoir était bien trop grand pour une seule personne, que le "vieil homme" qu'il est était bien trop aigri en vivant seul et que sa compagnie allait forcément lui être agréable. Il n'y avait évidemment qu'elle pour le penser. Toutefois, il n'eut pas vraiment le choix que de la laisser poser bagages chez lui. Elle n'était pas si dérangeante au fond, moins que cet abruti de Roux qui venait piller sa cave. Au moins, la jeune fille avait la décence de ne pas tenter d'être tactile avec lui, contrairement à son ami.

_"Ohlolololo… Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !"_

Enfin, pas si dérangeante… Sauf quand elle décidait de s'esclaffer de son rire le plus insupportable en parcourant les couloirs, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Ce même rire qui résonnait en écho dans le manoir… Ou quand elle l'appelait en panique à cause d'une bestiole qui ne lui revenait pas, et qu'elle tentait de prendre son sabre pour la tuer, dans une crise de panique. Ça, c'était du suicide et réveillait en lui des envies sanguines.

_"Je veux devenir plus fort… Je veux te vaincre."_

Et il y avait ce jeune escrimeur…. Roronoa Zoro. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un homme s'agenouiller devant lui pour le supplier de l'entraîner. Et surtout, la première fois que son empathie pratiquement inexistante lui avait soufflé de dire oui.

D'ailleurs, la cohabitation entre ces deux jeunes lui avait plusieurs fois donné l'envie de les emmener se perdre dans la forêt pour les abandonner à leur sort. Autant dire que cela aurait peut-être pu fonctionner avec le jeune escrimeur… Autant Perona aurait malheureusement retrouvé le chemin de la maison…

Au final, était-ce ce monde qui était stupide ? Ou bien étaient-ce les gens qui le foulaient ?

Qu'importe... L'un comme l'autre, l'ordre finira un jour par se renverser... Et Mihawk comptait réellement sur ces changements pour améliorer les capacités cognitives de tous ces badauds. Mais si c'était Shanks ou Luffy qui prenait la tête de tout en devenant roi... Là, ils étaient tous foutus.

Mais pourquoi pensait-il soudainement à tous ces êtres envahissants ? Shanks n'était pas venu depuis un moment, et il espérait que cette accalmie dure. Zoro était reparti après deux longues années d'entraînement et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Leur prochaine rencontre se terminera forcément sur la remise en jeu du titre du meilleur sabreur… Belle perspective...

En soit, il ne restait plus que Perona, qui essayait de temps en temps de le tuer avec ses tentatives culinaires et qui l'aidait à cultiver ses champs. Alors … ?

_Ah oui_… Ça lui revenait.

Ses yeux fixaient sans sourciller la carcasse d'un bateau qu'il venait de détruire sans que cela ne le consterne plus que cela. S'il y avait un bateau… Il y avait forcément des gens. Et s'il y a des gens… Il avait des comptes à régler. Personne n'avait le droit de venir sur son île impunément.

De ce que lui dit l'épave en train de sombrer, il semblerait que les importuns soient des pirates. Et en vue de son nom hurler à la mort dans la forêt, apparemment, ils voulaient le voir. Encore des idiots qui cherchaient à lui prendre sa tête et son sabre.

Alors, il était sorti, Kokuto Yoru sur le dos, suivant la trace de ces pirates. Ce qui n'était pas très difficile, en vue du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Il n'aspirait pas grand chose de leur présence, mais qui sait, peut être qu'ils seront un bon divertissement.

En espérant pour eux qu'ils aient la chance de tomber sur les humandrakes avant que ce ne soit lui qui les trouve.

Si stupides….


	3. Toi vite rentrer maison (Shakky)

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

**Je serais presque fière de moi, pour publier ce défi en milieu de journée et pas en fin de soirée en étant à la traîne xD **  
**Un thème pas simple aujourd'hui, renforcé par un personnage compliqué également (Merci Peri :'))... Mais j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose, c'est le principal !**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21, PerigrinTouque et Namerra pour vos reviews !**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**

**Et à demain !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review de Stella** : Merci encore pour ta review ! Effectivement, Mimi est un sacré perso plein de badassitude ! Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements :D

* * *

**# JOUR 3 - 03 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Shakky.

Thème : Appât.

Nombre de mots : 1080 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE ... SHAKKY ~**

* * *

Shakky soupira longuement, accoudée contre son bar. Cela faisait à présent trois longs jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu son mari rentrer à la maison. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant, elle savait très bien où il se cachait. À aucun moment, elle douterait d'une infidélité ou d'une fuite en règle de la part de son conjoint. Tout simplement parce que personne, à part elle, n'avait envie de supporter le pauvre Rayleigh, surtout pas la jeunesse qui avait autre chose à faire… Puis en ce qui concernait le divorce… Il n'était pas assez fou pour risquer sa vie. Tout le monde savait que Shakky était capable d'aller le chercher par la peau des fesses, carabines à la main, pour lui apprendre ce que ça en coûte de se moquer d'elle.

Il avait essayé une fois, une seule, dans une tentative de blague, pour voir comment elle allait réagir. Son traumatisme se rappelait encore à lui aujourd'hui...

Donc oui, Shakky savait pertinemment où son époux se trouvait. Comme à son habitude et depuis sa retraite bien méritée, Rayleigh avait la fâcheuse manie de se complaire dans les jeux d'argent… Truand un jour, truand toujours, comme le disait l'adage, il ne s'arrêterait pas de fréquenter le mauvais côté comme ça. Sa volonté de finir sa vie dans le vice le perdra sûrement un jour.

Toutefois, la tenancière commençait à trouver le temps long, sans son mari qui tentait de piller ses réserves d'alcool en douce… Les clients ne se montraient que très peu ces derniers temps, vu l'ère qui était en train de changer, irrémédiablement.

Elle allait devoir trouver une solution pour le forcer à rentrer au bercail. Après tout, on ne laisse pas bébé dans un coin…

Est-ce qu'envoyer une missive avec une fausse signature de la marine fonctionnerait ? Certainement pas… Son mari risquerait de rester encore plus longtemps là-bas, dans le but de se divertir un peu.

Aller le voir et lui dire qu'il y avait une pénurie d'alcool sur l'île ? Impensable… Il y avait forcément un bar dans ce casino…

… Il fallait tout de même le faire sortir de ce lieu qui semblait être un trou noir dans le temps et dans les poches de son époux. Poches qui étaient déjà vides de base, il fallait le préciser. C'était à se demander comment le vieil homme faisait…

Un nouveau soupire s'empara d'elle… Est-ce que faire une ligne de bouteilles d'alcool du casino à la taverne serait une bonne idée ? Non, ça risquerait de rameuter toute l'île, avant même que Rayleigh ne morde à l'appât. Des pièces d'or n'étaient pas envisageable non plus, pour la même raison.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Shakky vit finalement la porte de sa taverne s'ouvrir sur un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, portant une cape sur un short de plage et des tongs bon marché.

Oh ? … Il avait finalement décidé de rentrer par lui-même ?

— Chérie ! Je suis rentrée !

Elle ne répondit rien, le fixant en sentant sa cigarette se consumer entre ses doigts fins.

— Ma biche ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

— ...Je vais me faire gronder ?

Rayleigh referma la porte derrière lui. Il n'y avait aucun client, et s'il était victime d'un pugilat de la part de sa femme, il préférait qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins.

Il s'avança lentement, sous le regard peu rassurant de la tenancière.

— … Tu t'es enfin décidé à rentrer ?

— … Oui... Tu me manquais ! -_Se précipita-t-il de rajouter._

Shakky hocha la tête, de manière peu convaincue. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, faisant le tour du bar, pour tenter de lui faire un câlin. Sa femme n'était pas facile à attendrir, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Elle ne dit rien, le laissant faire et s'embourber dans ses explications.

— Il y avait un super lot au casino… Je t'assure que tu aurais aimé ! Et je voulais le gagner pour toi…

— Et tu l'as gagné ?

— … Non.

Shakky roula des yeux, tant la réponse lui parut évidente. Certes, son mari adorait les jeux d'argent, mais ce n'était pas pour autant un As du jeu. Plus explicitement, il avait la mauvaise manie de tout perdre. Toutefois, l'appât du gain semblant toujours plus fort que tout.

— Et donc, tu as encore mis en jeu mon bar, ou tu t'es abstenu cette fois, Rayleigh ?...

— Non ! J'ai pas fait ça ! Et j'ai tué personne !

Et elle devait le féliciter pour ça ? Elle le fixa sans rien dire, faisant se dessiner une moue enfantine sur le visage du vieil homme. Il tenta de changer de sujet, les yeux brillants d'une fierté mal contenue.

— Je t'ai ramené un cadeau !

Le second de Roger sortit de sous sa cape une bouteille d'alcool, un whisky de haut rang. Il savait que sa femme adorait les bons whiskies très chers et il voulait lui faire plaisir !

Shakky prit la bouteille dans ses mains, regardant les qualités de ce breuvage, puis releva les yeux vers lui.

— Tu l'as gagné ? Acheté ?

— Bah non, je l'ai volé.

Cette information, dite comme une évidence, laissa planer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Son mari ne changera jamais. Parfois, elle avait vraiment envie de le frapper. Elle contint cependant cette pulsion, puis tapota son épaule en signe de reddition. De toute façon, elle devait finir ses jours avec ce vieux grigou, autant ne pas le tuer tout de suite.

Il valait mieux attendre qu'il touche le jackpot au casino, histoire qu'elle récupère de l'argent à sa mort. Même si avec les années, elle n'y croyait plus du tout.

Elle éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier près d'elle, et Rayleigh comprit par ce geste qu'elle laissait tomber l'idée de lui mettre une rouste. Il se pencha sur elle, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, en signe de paix et d'amour.

— Tu sais qu'envers et contre tous, je reviendrais toujours vers toi, ma douce…

— On lui dira…

Elle se détacha de lui pour aller ranger la bouteille offerte… Finalement, la meilleure solution pour le faire revenir à la maison, c'était de le laisser angoisser tout seul à l'idée qu'elle allait lui passer un savon. Laver son linge en public ne dérangeait aucunement cette femme...

… La prochaine fois, elle ira directement au casino avec un fouet, pour bien lui foutre la honte.


	4. Et bientôt, le goulag (Akainu)

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

**Nous voilà pour le quatrième jour... Et je commence à ressentir les effets d'écrire chaque jour, après un long moment à glander :')  
**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21 et PerigrinTouque pour vos reviews ! **

**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

**Et oui, je vais écrire tous les jours la même chose en intro j'ai l'impression xD**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review de Stella** : Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue que ces deux là ne doivent jamais s'ennuyer, et qu'on peut plaindre la pauvre Shakky d'avoir un mari pareil x)

* * *

**# JOUR 4 - 04 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Akainu. (Shlag ou pas Shlag ?)

Thème : Geler, Glacer.

Nombres de mots : 1347 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... AKAINU ~**

* * *

Akainu fulminait. Le QG entier de la marine avait décidé de le rendre fou.

Depuis le matin, autant les marines que les hauts gradés se comportaient bizarrement.

Il l'avait d'abord remarqué avec les nouvelles recrues qui essayaient de gratter sa présence dans les couloirs, toujours en claquant des genoux comme à leur habitude… Des chiffes-molles, ces nouveaux, si vous voulez son avis.

Puis les hauts gradés s'y étaient mis. Entre Garp qui était venu tranquillement s'asseoir sur son bureau pour parler tout seul de la pluie et du beau temps, ne recevant aucune réponse et l'empêchant de travailler. Il avait d'ailleurs dégueulassé son bureau avec ses foutus gâteaux. Cependant, même en tant qu'Amiral en chef, il n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à Monkey D Garp. C'était peine perdue. Il avait dû malheureusement attendre que le vieux se lasse pour pouvoir reprendre ses affaires.

Puis Borsalino n'avait pas tardé à suivre. Au début, il était simplement entré dans son bureau sans rien dire, puis il s'était assis sur un fauteuil, toujours dans le plus grand des silences. Akainu ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que ça, habitué à certaines frasques dans ses troupes. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, surtout pour les hauts gradés, qui semblaient ne pas toujours le prendre au sérieux.

Toutefois… La situation avait commencé à devenir étrange lorsqu'il avait tenté de rapprocher discrètement son fauteuil du sien. Autant dire que quand quelqu'un essayait de déplacer un siège en le faisant racler sur le sol et qui s'arrêtait dès qu'on relevait les yeux, ce n'était ni discret, ni amusant. C'était même très flippant. En résumé, Kizaru semblait vouloir jouer à "un, deux, trois... soleil" dans son bureau, sans lui avoir demandé au préalable s'il voulait faire une partie avec lui.

Quand l'Amiral s'était installé à ses côtés, trop proche de lui, Sakazuki a commencé à trouvé ça vraiment creepy. Donc il avait posé la question à son alter-ego, pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais Kizaru n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme réponse que de se lever, remettre son siège à sa place et quitter son bureau sans dire un mot.

Mais si ça n'avait été que ça… Lorsque Akainu s'était rendu au réfectoire du QG pour manger à midi, il s'était comme à son habitude assis à une table éloignée, où généralement, personne n'osait trop s'approcher. Il n'y avait que les amiraux qui avait l'envie de partager sa table, parfois…

… Nous pourrions pleurer sur le sort du pauvre Amiral en chef qui mangeait tout seul à la cantine, mais non. Retour de Karma, boum.

Toutefois...Ce midi-là fut complètement différent. Les recrues se battaient presque pour être assises aux tables entourant celle de l'Amiral en chef, et tous les amiraux et hauts gradés s'étaient installé à sa table, comme si tout était normal. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'ils n'avaient même pas l'air de réellement vouloir bavasser avec lui, alors qu'ils étaient venus d'eux-mêmes à sa table.

Son incompréhension était la plus totale. Mais celle-ci fut vite remplacée par une la colère sourde lorsque Kizaru commença à faire racler sa fourchette dans son assiette en mangeant, bruit qui l'agaçait au plus au point. Il prit congé sans un mot, allant ranger son plateau sous l'attention de toutes les personnes dans la pièce, qui semblaient le regarder avec désespoir, comme s'ils essayaient de le retenir rien qu'avec leurs yeux suppliants. Il se détourna, mais il ne put louper l'expression satisfaite de Kizaru, qui semblait très fier de lui.

Il retourna dans son bureau régler quelques dossiers, avant d'aller arpenter les couloirs et vérifier par ce biais que tout le monde était à son poste, et pas en train de flâner. Certains tire-au-flanc étaient vraiment mal placés pour vouloir se la couler douce.

Il était sur le point de surprendre deux nouvelles recrues en train de discuter en serpillant le couloir, quand Kizaru apparu de nul part, et faisant semblant d'être surpris par Akainu. Sauf que ce dernier parierait n'importe quoi qu'il avait prévu son coup depuis un moment.

Kizaru le pointa sèchement du doigt, une main sur le coeur l'air horrifié.

— T'ES VILAIN AKAINU ! SANS COEUR ET MÉCHANT ! MÉCHANT ! MÉCHANT ! MÉCHANT !

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux autour de la scène, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ça. Le détenteur du fruit de la lumière semblait être retombé en enfance, en ce beau jour d'hiver. Certains déglutirent en priant pour l'âme de Borsalino.

Sakazuki prit une grande inspiration, ferma une seconde les yeux avant de se retourner, pour continuer son chemin, en ignorant l'amiral. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces gamineries.

Sauf que Kizaru ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de répéter encore une fois qu'il était méchant, en chuchotant. Et bizarrement, c'est ce qui fit craquer Akainu.

Là, il fulminait. Cette journée était du n'importe quoi, et Kizaru venait l'insulter en face, puis dans son dos ? Il sentit son corps chauffer, et il arpenta les couloirs, la mine sévère. Plus personne ne le regardait, mais il remarqua vite l'expression mi-apeurée, mi-apaisée de ses troupes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire, à la fin ?!

Pendant ce temps-là, de l'autre côté du couloir, Kizaru se faisait remercier par les petites recrues qui faisaient le ménage. Garp arriva ensuite, toujours avec ses _donut's_, en mettant des miettes là où les petits jeunes avaient déjà nettoyé. Borsalino lui fit remarquer.

— Garp, les moussaillons ont déjà nettoyé.

— Et alors ?

— Ils vont être obligés de le refaire, à cause de toi…

— Si les miettes ne se désintègrent pas quand elles tombent au sol, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas frotté assez forts, ces gamins !

Essayer de faire entendre raison à Monkey D Garp était une mauvaise idée. Inutile, même.

Les deux hommes ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques secondes, avant que le plus vieux ne reprenne la parole.

— Ils ont remis les radiateurs en route ? Il me semble qu'il fait plus chaud que tout à l'heure.

— Non…

— … Tu as réussi à sortir Akainu de ses gonds, alors ?

— Oui…

Le rire de Garp résonna dans tout le couloir.

— Bien fait. Il avait qu'à nous écouter quand on lui a dit que le chauffage ne fonctionnait plus.

— Il ne le sent pas le froid avec son fruit du démon…. Au moins, en l'énervant, il partage sa chaleur.

— On l'aide à être un peu plus dans le partage, ça ne lui fera pas de mal, tiens !

Un nouveau silence se fit, alors que Kizaru jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Il sourit, presque empathique.

— Garp ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu n'as pas dans l'idée de faire rentrer tes recrues qui sont dehors, par hasard ?

— Pourquoi faire ? Ça les endurcit !

— Oui enfin… Ils sont bleus là quand même. Il neige et…

— Et bah s'ils ont froid, ils n'ont qu'à courir !

Borsalino leva les mains au ciel en signe de reddition. Autant, contrarier Akainu pouvait s'avérer drôle et utile, autant embêter Garp était juste une prise de tête.

Le vice-amiral souffla un coup et reprit sa route dans le couloir.

— Bon, sur ce, va falloir qu'on s'envoie Akainu en rogne dans tous couloirs, histoire qu'il réchauffe tout le QG, avant qu'on ne gèle sur place.

— … Ça risque d'être intéressant…

Caché derrière un mur, Sakazuki entendit toute la fin de cette conversation. Il savait que quelque chose clochait et que Kizaru en était l'auteur… Il avait bien fait de revenir sur ses pas.

Il hésita longuement à en envoyer certains transmettre une missive à Mihawk pour se venger. Ça leur donnera une leçon...


	5. La paix dans le monde (Vivi)

** Bonjour, Bonsoir ! **

**Merci à Namerra, Wado21, noe et stella pour vos reviews !**

**D'après ma liste, il semblerait qu'on retrouve prochainement des personnages que je maîtrise un peu plus, que ceux exploités jusqu'à maintenant ! Je dis ça, je ne dis rien ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review de Noe** : Merci pour ta review et pour ces compliments ! :D

**De Stella** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Impossible que je prenne Akainu au sérieux, je n'envisage pas à l'heure actuelle de lui rendre justice :')

* * *

**# JOUR 5 - 05 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Nefertari Vivi.

Thème : Bâtir, construire.

Nombre de mots : 1002 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... VIVI ~**

* * *

Vivi était une princesse tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inspirante. Une jeune fille d'une beauté incroyable, dotée d'une gentillesse sans pareille et d'une volonté de fer. Elle était prête à tout pour protéger son peuple, au risque de se mettre elle-même en danger pour la sécurité de son pays.

Elle était aimée, sans aucun doute. Pleine de tendresse, elle souriait à chaque personne qu'elle croisait dans les rues, faisant tourner beaucoup de têtes sur son passage. Il ne se dégageait aucune méchanceté, ni aucune hypocrisie de la jeune femme.

Son père n'aimait pas trop qu'elle se promène seule en ville, voulant protéger son petit poussin envers et contre tous, même si aucun danger ne planait réellement sur Alabasta. Son côté papa-poule ressortait seulement un peu trop, donnant l'envie à la jeune fille de prendre son envol et de sortir avec ou sans l'autorisation de son père.

Princesse irréprochable, mais princesse rebelle tout de même.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre avec Karu, son fidèle ami à plume, elle se plaisait à imaginer son monde utopique.

Un monde qu'elle aurait aidé à façonner, comme elle avait pu le faire avec la libération de son pays, contre un Shishibukai mal intentionné.

Cette aventure avec Luffy avait réveillé chez elle ce besoin de liberté, de se battre pour ce qui lui était cher. Il lui arrivait parfois de redessiner cette croix sur son poignet, signe de tous les combats qu'elle avait mené avec les Mugiwaras et de leur lien indubitable.

Elle espérait que tout cela continue ainsi et détenir une place au coeur de tous ces changements.

C'était l'un des rêves de sa vie : Bâtir un monde meilleur.

Elle était prête à tout donner pour ça. Elle savait pertinemment que le monde était sur le point de changer, que tout était en train de basculer. Tous les pays se préparaient au meilleur comme au pire. Ce n'étaient pas les décisions de la Rêverie qui allaient lui dire le contraire. Elle se sentait tellement chanceuse d'avoir pu accompagner son père, d'avoir pu représenter la parole de son pays. Grâce à cet événement, elle avait pu rencontrer d'autres princesses, comme elle, qui œuvraient pour construire un avenir plus radieux.

Là où certains dirigeants semblaient chercher la guerre à tout prix, à affirmer leur pouvoir et à soumettre les autres, il restait dans cette vie d'autres personnes comme elle, qui avait l'espoir que tout change un jour. Ça ne pouvait que la rassurer.

Elle voulait un monde de paix. Un monde libre où chacun pourrait vivre comme il l'entend. Une civilisation qui s'entraiderait, au lieu de s'entre-tuer et une haute société qui aiderait les plus démunis, au lieu de les réduire en esclavage… Ce monde corrompu dans lequel elle vivait aujourd'hui, ne pouvait pas lui suffir.

La paix… Vivi voulait simplement la paix. Pouvoir saluer d'une même main son peuple, des pirates ou des marines, sans que personne ne vienne lui reprocher ses affinités.

Elle soupira longuement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Koza, son ami d'enfance, débarquer à sa fenêtre et la fixer en train de saluer une foule imaginaire. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme, tandis qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse.

— Hey, Miss Monde ! Tu ne voulais pas aller en ville ?

La jeune fille sursauta, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à être coupée dans ses fantasmes lyriques. Elle se retourna doucement, en fixant son ami, prise en faute.

Koza ne lâcha rien, vraiment amusé par la situation.

— Maintenant que t'as fini de saluer ton miroir, tu peux me dire si tu veux toujours sortir, princesse ?

Vivi fronça les sourcils, en lui jetant un oreiller au visage.

— On t'a jamais appris à passer par les portes et à frapper avant d'entrer ?!

— Oooh, mademoiselle est colère ! Tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un te surprenne en train de faire un discours sur la paix dans le monde, comme une vieille Miss toute nulle ? Non, parce que je suis quasiment sûr que c'est à ça que tu pensais…

La jeune fille se leva, et chercha à pousser son ami hors de sa chambre, hors de son balcon, et semble-t-il, hors de sa vie.

— Dégage Koza ! On ne rentre pas dans la chambre d'une fille comme ça !

— Oh, tu rougis Vivi… T'es gênée !

— Arrête ça ! Hors de ma vue ! J'irais en ville avec Karu, mais je n'irai pas avec toi !

— Ton père a dit oui pour que tu sortes, mais pas sans garde… Et ton canard ne va pas vraiment te défendre en cas d'attaque, Princesse.

Vivi écarquilla les yeux, en colère.

— Tu n'insultes pas Karu ! Et si je pouvais te donner un conseil, cours vite. Très vite.

Le colvert se leva de son coussin attitré, semblant comprendre la volonté de sa maîtresse. Il tapa une patte au sol, comme pour se dégourdir et se préparer à faire un sprint.

Vivi sourit à Koza, alors que Karu fonça sur le jeune homme, le bec en avant, prêt à le faire passer par-dessus la rambarde du balcon.

Le garde ne tenta pas le diable et sauta de lui-même pour échapper à la chute, se réceptionnant en bas et en insultant copieusement Vivi de tous les noms, en passant par _"princesse meurtrière"_ et "_Miss au rabais_".

— T'es pas une Miss monde, t'es un danger public Vivi !

La jeune fille lui sourit par-dessus sa rambarde, et retourna dans sa chambre en souriant, ignorant complètement son ami.

Elle remercia et félicita Karu, en le papouillant, rendant le canard tout fier et heureux.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait déjà ? Ah oui, donc… La paix dans le monde et la sécurité de tous… Elle reste persuadée d'avoir le pouvoir et les capacités de construire un monde meilleur…

Si tant est qu'elle n'essaye pas de tuer volontairement ses plus proches amis... Ça risquerait de lui faire une mauvaise image...


	6. Va chercher le miel (Kidd)

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes! **

**On est sur un retard aujourd'hui ! Une heure de retard ! La base... Je retrouve mes mauvaises habitudes apparemment. **

**Comme d'habitude, je remercie Wado21, MrJacketBarthes, PerigrinTouque et Stella pour vos reviews ! **

**Je tiens à prévenir que d'autres vieilles habitudes ont repris leur place... J'ai écrit ce chapitre en roue-libre. Que voulez-vous, ce perso me donne toujours envie de le tourner en dérision ! Mon punk préféré, sache que je t'aime...**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**A demain !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review de Stella** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je te rassure, je n'aime pas non plus les Mary Sue, et Vivi a vraiment ce truc qui donne la niaque ! Merci de ton soutien et de laisser une review tous les jours !

* * *

**# JOUR 6 - 06 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Eustass "Captain" Kidd.

Thème : Rauque.

Nombre de mots : 1358 mots.

Raiting : T (Langage de Kidd oblige...)

Disclaimer : Metallica - Enter Sandman ;)

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE ... KIDD ~**

* * *

Eustass "Captain" Kidd. Tout le monde connaissait ce nom sur les mers. Membre des supernovae, d'une violence extrême envers ceux qui croisaient son chemin, il était rarement décrit comme étant un enfant de choeur. Il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à vouloir laisser une trace de son passage, partout où il allait, que ce soit en détruisant des bâtisses ou des vies…

_"VENEZ À MOI MES ENFANTS !"_

Tous types de violences, de kidnappings, de tortures étaient bons à prendre. Kidd était très doué pour ce genre de chose, doté d'une imagination sans limite lorsqu'il était question de faire vivre des horreurs à autrui. Autant dire que son fruit du démon lui apportait un grand soutien dans ses démarches de destruction, de part le contrôle de tout objet métallique tranchant qu'il fallait normalement manier avec soin.

_"T'OSES TE MOQUER DE MOI, CONNARD ?!"_

Il voulait trouver le One Piece et devenir le Roi des Pirates. On ne sait pas de quelle volonté le jeune homme était dotée, mais quiconque osait se moquer de son rêve finissait par voir son rire s'éteindre pour toujours.

_"TOI, JE VAIS FINIR PAR ALLER TE FAIRE DIRE BONJOUR À LA POISCAILLE !"_

Kidd savait ce qu'il voulait. Et même sur son navire, les choses étaient faites à sa façon. Personne ne pouvait contredire ses ordres, et tous savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas contester ce que pouvait dire le capitaine. Kidd n'était certainement pas le champion de l'empathie.

Toutefois, nous pouvions supposer qu'il avait une certaine affection pour certains de ses nakamas. Que ce soit Wire ou Heat… Mais surtout…

_"KILLER ! C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?!"_

Le second était nul doute celui qui devait le plus supporter les frasques de son Capitaine… Sûrement parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le canaliser un minimum. Une sorte de gardien du Styx, de catalyseur de la colère de Kidd… Une baby-sitter des enfers, pour résumé.

Ils étaient comme des frères, et pour Killer, Kidd ressemblait à ce petit frère teigneux qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Depuis leur enfance, ils avaient établi un lien qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Tout avait commencé par une histoire de _Udon_ au curry… Et les voilà maintenant à défier le monde pour entrer dans la cours des grands.

Alors, lorsque le capitaine avait besoin d'un conseil ou d'être guidé, il se tournait toujours vers son bro...

_"KIIIIILLEEEEER ! J'PEUX LE BUTER CET ENFOIRÉ ?!"_

… Bro qui réfléchissait très souvent et sérieusement à injecter des substances à son capitaine pour le calmer.

Aussi, il n'était pas rare d'entendre de la musique accompagner la houle des vagues, sur le Victoria Punk. Kidd était un grand amateur de sérénade diabolique, et son équipage n'avait pas le choix que de supporter ses vocalises de chanteur Glam Rock sur le retour. Comme quoi, il avait tout de même d'autres passions moins morbides que tuer des gens.

_"Sleep with one eye open …. Gripping your pillow tight …. EXIIIITE LIGHT ! ENTEEEER NIGHT !"_

Mais autre que ses extravagances sur son bateau, concernant des passe-temps bien loin d'être calmes, Kidd avait ce besoin de s'informer sur tout ce qui se passait dans le monde. Il ne pouvait pas laisser d'autres pirates prendre sa place où l'évincer aussi facilement. Le punk adorait hurler sur des bouts de papier, des morceaux de journaux ou des avis de recherche de personnes dont la tête ne lui revenait pas.

_"JE VAIS LUI REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT À CETTE PUCELLE DE CHIRURGIEN !"_

Un jour, Trafalgar Law lui a fait un doigt. Il ne s'était jamais remis de cet affront. Kidd était un homme plutôt sensible dans le fond, et il n'aimait pas trop qu'on ne respecte pas son autorité. Et le chirurgien de la mort avait cette capacité à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Avec sa tête de panda défraîchi sous héroïne… Et sa foutue peluche, là… Oh oui, Kidd avait vraiment envie de se faire un manteau en poil d'ours à chaque fois qu'il voyait le sourire en coin de ce médecin de pacotille...

_"Nia nia nia, "je serai le roi des pirates"... JE SERAI LE ROI DES PIRATES ! MOI ! IL SE PREND POUR QUI LA DEMI-PORTION ?!"_

Il y avait aussi tous les autres supernovae, comme le petit Monkey D Luffy. Certes, il avait une bonne tronche de vainqueur, mais il lui donnait quand même l'envie de l'enrouler sur un tronc d'arbre, comme un rouleau de scotch, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Décidément, Kidd avait de sérieux problèmes avec les relations humaines…

Comme vous l'aurez compris, avec tout ce qui a été dit précédemment… Kidd passait son temps à hurler. Pour tout, pour rien, parce qu'une mouche avait osé péter trop près de lui… Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour faire entendre son mécontentement sur la vie.

Et ce jour-là, dans la vie de Kiddou… _L'inévitable_ arriva.

— MAIS BOUGEZ VOUS L'CUL LES DONZELLES ! J'VEUX QUE CE RAFIOT AVANCE PLUS VITE ! J'VOUS JURE QUE SI VOUS M'DITES QUE C'EST PARCE QUE LE NAVIRE EST TROP LOURD, J'VOUS JETTE PAR-DESSUS BORD, BANDE DE SAC À FOUTRE ! C'EST MOI LE CaAPIiTAINE C'EeST MOI QUi-...

Ce jour-là, Kidd senti sa voix défaillir. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge, alors que Killer lui jeta un regard derrière son masque, pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il avait arrêté de hurler à la mort sur son équipage. Le plus grand s'en alla sans un mot de plus, sans finir sa phrase, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant. Killer le suivit dans les couloirs du bateau pour comprendre d'où venait le problème.

Il retrouva Kidd, dans la cuisine en train de piquer une bouteille de rhum, qu'il déboucha et avala à grande gorgée.

— Kidd ?

Le blond croisa ses bras sur son torse, en attendant une réponse, qui ne vint pas tout de suite. Kidd arrêta de boire et fixa la bouteille d'un oeil hagard.

D'une voix bien plus posée, bien plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, Kidd s'exprima.

— Killer … J'crois que c'est la merde.

Le second compris tout de suite. La voix de son capitaine semblait avoir envie de faire grève. Killer tenta de s'approcher de lui, et lui parla calmement.

— Essaye de boire du miel dans du lait chaud.

Kidd le regarda comme s'il était prêt à le découper en deux.

— J'ai une gueule à boire ce genre de truc de fillette ?

— Et bien, met du miel dans ton rhum…

— … J'vais t'éclater la bouteille sur la gueule, Killer…

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules, ne prenant pas la menace au sérieux. Dans les iris de Kidd, on pouvait voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme si la perte de sa voix était synonyme d'apocalypse. Killer soupira derrière son masque, et tenta une nouvelle approche.

— On attend tes ordres. Alors, fais quelque chose.

— J'vais t'saigner un jour, Killer... Vraiment…

— Ça ne changera rien au fait qu'on attend tes ordres.

Kidd prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer la colère sourde qui grimpait en lui. Effectivement, il fallait faire quelque chose. Il avait besoin de se défouler en gueulant comme un goret, c'était sa façon à lui de se délester de son trop-plein d'émotions. Sans ça, Kidd n'était qu'une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment.

— Killer ? … Va chercher le miel.

— On n'a pas de miel. T'as tout jeté le mois dernier en disant que tu ne voulais pas attirer la saloperie d'ours de Trafalgar jusqu'à nous.

Oui. Parfois Kidd avait des idées à la con. Il serra sa main sur sa bouteille, en colère contre lui-même. Pas de voix, pas de miel… Et apparemment, bientôt, plus de second.

Eustass Kidd était définitivement extrême dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Une vraie tchoin, couplé d'une drama-queen de haut-rang.

Maintenant, il allait devoir réfléchir et trouver une solution à son petit souci, avant que l'envie ne lui prenne de zigouiller tout son équipage, pour qu'aucun ne le voit en situation de faiblesse, ou de couler son navire volontairement, pour que cette histoire soit enterrée pour toujours.

Il pouvait toujours se bourrer la gueule et faire une sieste. C'était bien aussi, une sieste.


	7. Je me présente (Shanks)

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous et toutes!**

**... Vu l'heure à ma montre, je dirais que je suis encore en retard... Mais pour me dédouaner, je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses. Juste que le thème imposé aujourd'hui ne m'inspirait pas beaucoup ! C'est en terminant d'écrire que je me suis dit que j'aurai pu partir dans des trucs abracadabrants avec ce personnage... Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a xD**

**Sinon, hier, c'était l'anniversaire de Trafalgar Law. Enfin, le 06 octobre... Et je l'ai oublié. Je suis très triste de moi-même. Loulou, je te demande pardon.**

**Merci à Wado21, favoria **(qui s'est rattrapée magistralement, merci pour toutes tes reviews !**) et stella pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review de Stella** : Ahah, pas de soucis, j'avais compris que c'était toi ! Merci pour ta review ! On peut plaindre l'équipage des Kidd's, mais il faut se dire qu'ils ne doivent jamais s'ennuyer ! Merci de m'avoir rappeler que c'était l'anniversaire de Law le 06... Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié... Mais on peut se dire que comme je l'ai mentionné dans le chapitre, je suis pardonnée ? Merci encore pour ton soutien !

* * *

**#JOUR 07 - 07 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Shanks le Roux (Ce magnifique empereur qui tape la pose sur son Avis de recherche).

Thème : Enchanté.

Nombre de mots : 1524 mots.

Raiting : K+

Quelques tranches de vie de notre ami Shanks...

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE ... SHANKS ~**

* * *

— Et donc, qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi tu veux nous rejoindre ?

— Oh oui, désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Shanks ! Enchanté ! Et pour ce qui est du pourquoi du comment… J'ai envie de prendre le large… Et vous avez des têtes sympas !

Shanks le Roux. Quatorze ans. Connu uniquement sous ce patronyme. Le jeune homme souriait de toutes ses dents à Rayleigh, qui haussa un sourcil. Le jeunot n'avait pas froid aux yeux, visiblement…

C'était presque surréaliste. Et pourtant, Rayleigh en avait vu des choses absurdes, avec son capitaine. Déjà, que faisait cet ado dans les cales du bateau ? À quel moment est-il monté et depuis était-il là ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu monter sans que personne ne remarque rien ?

Il soupira, regardant de nouveau le jeune Shanks, qui ne se départait pas de son sourire, toujours dans son placard. Il plairait sûrement à Roger…

— Bienvenue, gamin…

Le plus jeune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, serra la main de Rayleigh et parti à la découverte du pont, avec un simple sac sur l'épaule. Tout l'équipage regardait le jeunot s'émerveiller devant chaque planche de bois, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Y compris le capitaine, qui ne put que rire devant le comportement de cette nouvelle recrue.

* * *

Alors qu'il venait de débarquer sur une île avec son équipage, Shanks se dirigea à l'aide de son odorat sur-développé, vers le seul et unique bar de la ville. Certains membres de son équipage étaient partis faire des réserves pour leur voyage, d'autres le suivaient aveuglement, en sachant pertinemment où il allait.

Shanks devait certainement détenir un fruit du démon, pour avoir un tel talent. Le Pātī-Pātī no mi. Le fruit du démon de la fête ! La fièvre du samedi soir, tous les jours de l'année.

Enfin… Il arriva donc devant la porte d'un établissement, qui paraissait bien calme. Plus pour longtemps. Il entra le premier, sourit à la tenancière qui était seule derrière son bar, et lui demanda poliment s'il y avait assez de place pour accueillir des pirates qui souhaitent festoyer.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas très à l'aise… Surtout lorsque tout l'équipage suivit le capitaine. Elle hoche cependant la tête par peur de représaille et tous les hommes présents se mirent à hurler de joie, comme ils le faisaient si souvent lorsqu'il était question d'alcool.

Chacun s'installa, commandant des breuvages et d'autres, laissant le capitaine s'asseoir directement au bar. La jeune femme virevoltait entre les tables, craignant pour sa vie, malgré la sympathie dont ces truands semblaient faire preuve. Elle tentait de se dépêcher. Shanks l'observait, un verre entre les mains, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette. Elle était très jolie, sans aucun doute….

Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, il attrapa son bras, se voulant le plus délicat possible, et retira son chapeau, sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Certains membres de son équipage avaient remarqué l'attitude de leur capitaine, et se retenaient de pouffer de rire. Il avait vraiment un côté simplet ridicule qui faisait tout son charme.

— Désolé pour cette intrusion, mademoiselle… ?

— Ma-... Makino…

— Enchanté, Makino… Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Je m'appelle Shanks… Je suis le capitaine de cet équipage…. Vingt-sept ans, né le 09 mars, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, groupe sanguin XF… Ce qui est un bon sang, qui promet de beaux enfants…

La barmaid ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux devant de tels propos très étranges. Elle hocha la tête, dans un sourire poli et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de cet homme. Shanks fit la moue, puis décida de rejoindre son second à sa table.

— Ben… J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, Shanks…

— Alors… Pourquoi elle fuit ? Tu crois qu'elle a peur des pirates ?

— Il doit y avoir de ça… Sinon ça vient peut-être de ton style…

— Mon style ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon style ?

— A part que tu ressembles à un manouche avec tes claquettes chaussettes, ton chapeau de paille et ta chemise ouverte ? Je ne vois pas…

Shanks fit la moue, ne voyant pas ce que Ben avait à reprocher à son look. Toutefois, ce commentaire sembla faire mouche…

Puisque le lendemain, il retourna au bar tenter sa chance, mais sans chaussettes dans ses sandales…

* * *

— T'es un pirate ?

Shanks tourna les yeux vers ce drôle de gamin qui le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Assis sur un siège bien trop haut pour lui, le petit brun semblait attendre sa réponse, qui tarda à venir.

— Oui…. Pourquoi ? Tu aimes les pirates ?

— Ouais ! Je peux venir avec toi pour ton prochain voyage ? Tu me prends sur ton navire ?

Shanks cligna des yeux avant d'exploser de rire, à s'en fracasser la main sur le bar. Dites donc, cet enfant avait un sacré culot ! Ce dernier gonfla les joues, pas heureux qu'on se moque de lui.

— Mais enfin, gamin… T'es trop petit.

— Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Et je sais donner des coups de poings !

— Oh… Woaw…

Shanks prit une gorgée de son verre pour cacher son rire.

— Et donc, t'es qui ?

— C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté… Shanks. Le capitaine de cet équipage. Et toi, tu es ? - Dit-il en lui tendant une main, pour faire comme les grands.

Luffy lui tendit sa petite main, le regard fier, sur de lui.

— Je m'appelle Luffy ! Et je serai le seigneur de pirates.

Le roux reparti dans un fou rire, à la franchise de cet enfant. Le fameux Luffy se vexa grandement, et Makino lui jeta un regard préventif, qui le fit tout de suite taire. La serveuse donna un verre de jus de fruits au bambin pour détourner son attention, et Shanks se reprit.

— Et bien… Que d'ambition.

— Ouais. Donc je peux venir sur ton bateau ? Après, quand tu seras trop vieux, j'irai monter mon propre équipage, je te laisserai mourir tranquille.

Là, c'était au tour de ses nakamas de hurler de rire aux dépens de leur capitaine.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à toucher à son chapeau de paille, cadeau de son ancien capitaine, symbole de la liberté et de l'espoir de toute une vie.

Il aimait bien ce gamin… Il était intéressant. Peut-être que c'était ce petit truc que Rayleigh avait vu en lui lorsqu'il l'avait découvert dans ce placard, sur l'Oro Jackson. Cette même petite lueur qu'il retrouvait dans les yeux de Luffy, qui promettait de grandes choses.

Une lueur qui semblait même dépasser celle de la folie de sa jeunesse, et qui promettait l'irréalisable. Shanks sourit, en regardant cet enfant descendre de son siège pour aller vers son second, sans aucunement être effrayé... Ce gamin avait de l'avenir, sans aucun doute.

— Eh, pourquoi le méchant vieux roux ne veut pas que je vienne avec vous ?

Shanks recracha sa boisson à l'entente de cette question.

Ce gamin n'avait vraiment peur de rien. À ce stade-là, c'était de l'inconscience.

En fait, il ne fallait peut-être pas tout miser sur lui tout de suite. Sait-on jamais.

* * *

Quelques années ont passé depuis cette rencontre avec le jeune Luffy. Ce dernier avait grandi, puis pris la mer, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Son rêve était plus fort que tout.

Shanks aimait suivre ses aventures à travers ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les journaux. De ses premières primes, à ses exploits, il connaissait tout de celui à qui il avait légué son chapeau de paille…

Mais entre-temps… Bien avant que Luffy ne prenne la route pour vivre ses propres aventures… Il s'était passé quelque chose d'incroyable pour Shanks. Quelque chose qu'il avait également appris en lisant le journal pour connaître les nouvelles de ce monde.

Son titre fraîchement et durement acquis.

Empereur.

Lui ? Empereur ?

Il n'avait rien demandé, et on lui servait un titre, comme ça, sur un plateau d'argent…. Mais que demander de plus au peuple ?! À part ne jamais être en pénurie d'alcool…

Et en parlant d'alcool… Le jour de la nouvelle, Shanks avait voulu fêter ça en grande pompe. Sous le trop-plein d'émotions, il ne fallut beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit fait et décide d'aller voir tous les membres de son équipage, journal en main, pour annoncer à tout le monde la nouvelle en des termes bien à lui…

— Vous avez vu ça les gars ?! Empereur ! Eh, eh, je vais pouvoir me présenter maintenant en disant "Bonjour, je m'appelle Shanks, enchanté… JE SUIS UN EMPEREUR ! Je fais partis des grands du Game ! OUST ! DÉGAGEZ LES GAMINS !"... On va botter le cul de la nouvelle génération, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Dans un grand éclat de rire, Shanks retourna faire la fête avec sa bouteille, très fier de lui. Il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait voir sa tête partout, comme s'il était une grande star, qu'ils risquaient d'avoir beaucoup de visites... Il se sentait puissant. Peut-être trop...

Ben Beckmann secoua la tête, dépité du comportement de son capitaine, qui ne s'améliorait pas avec les années… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas fini d'entendre tout et n'importe quoi venant de sa part...


	8. Tu mens Torao (Law)

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

**Merci à stella, favoria et Wado21 pour vos reviews !**

**PerigrinTouque a tellement ri de ce personnage pour ce thème... Sadique. En espérant que le résultat te plaise xD**

**Désolée... Je n'ai pas réussi à résister à la tentation... Enfin, pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu, c'est presque une évidence que je colle ces deux personnages ensemble... Héhé...**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review de Stella** : Hey, merci pour ta review ! Il est difficile de dire que Shanks n'est pas badass à souhait, c'est clair x) Cet équipage à un sacré problème avec les fêtes, mais ils n'en restent pas moins redoutable ! Oh... Si ton préféré est Law, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^ A plus tard !

* * *

**# JOUR 08 - 08 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Trafalgar D Water Law.

Thème : Fragile.

Nombre de mots : 1745 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... LAW ~**

* * *

Ce jour-là, il se trouvait à bord du Thousand Sunny. Cherchant à éviter la cacophonie sur le pont, il s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque, dont la charmante archéologue de l'équipage lui avait donné l'accès.

Un livre à la main, perdu entre les pages de son ouvrage, il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer derrière quelqu'un. Des bruits de claquement se firent entendre sur le sol en bois et Law ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître les tongs du capitaine, qui avait encore une fois décidé de le rejoindre pour une quelconque raison qui lui échappait.

Entre deux étagères, Luffy passa sa tête, l'espionna quelques secondes en silence, avant de s'avancer presque calmement vers lui. Law ne releva même pas les yeux de ses lignes, commençant à avoir l'habitude de ce petit manège.

Luffy s'installa à côté de lui, continuant de le regarder de ses iris curieuses. Law laissa planer quelques secondes, avant de soupirer et de lever son livre, afin de le laisser s'allonger contre lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le jeune capitaine faisait ça, mais tant qu'il restait calme, ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Il continua de lire, sous le regard perçant de son allié, qui semblait le scruter plus que d'habitude. Il passa une main tatouée dans les mèches brunes libres de tout couvre-chef, et il le sentit se détendre sous ses attentions.

Luffy finit par rouvrir les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Law tournait les pages de son livre, au fil de sa lecture.

— Torao ?

— Mh ?

— De quoi t'as peur ?

Une lueur curieuse s'illumina dans son regard, tandis que ses yeux glissèrent sur le jeune homme allongé sur ses genoux, mais il reprit bien vite son occupation, ne voulant laisser passer aucune émotion.

— Pourquoi cette question, Mugiwara-ya ?

— Bah… En fait, tout à l'heure… Y a Ussop qui a eu peur d'une mouche. Il a essayé de prendre un katana de Zoro pour la tuer et après, il m'a raconté que c'était parce qu'il s'est fait attaquer par une mouche radio-magmatique quand il était petit, et il a failli mourir. Mais je crois que c'est pas vrai.

Le pragmatisme de cette conclusion fit lever un sourcil à Law.

— Et donc ?

— Et donc… Bah Ussop a peur de beaucoup de choses, je sais que Zoro a peur qu'on touche à ses sabres… Enfin, ça le met en colère… Nami à peur de trucs qui ne font pas peur, Chopper aussi… Je me demandais de quoi tu avais peur, toi ?

Law ne répondit rien, laissant s'étendre le silence. Luffy savait qu'on ne faisait pas parler le capitaine des Heart aussi facilement. Il n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir, considérant ça comme une faiblesse, là où le jeune homme n'avait aucun souci avec le fait de se dévoiler au premier inconnu qui lui semblait amical. Toutefois, tout le monde lui paraissait amical, donc, il n'était pas objectif.

Mais Luffy ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner l'idée de mieux connaître son allié.

— Moi par exemple, j'ai peur qu'il y a plus de viande nulle part. Ou qu'elle soit périmée. Mais même périmée, je pense qu'elle se mange quand même, mais Sanji me dit que non. Un monde sans viande, c'est pas possible, je ne veux pas manger que des légumes et des patates...

Law laissa échapper un léger sourire en coin. Les peurs du petit brun semblaient bien loin de celles de _Monsieur tout le monde_…

Mais ce signe d'amusement changea la donne et convainquit le plus jeune de continuer sur sa lancée.

_ J'ai peur aussi de me faire manger par une grosse bête. C'est moi qui mange, je suis pas de la nourriture… Surtout si c'est l'océan ! J'ai pas envie de me faire manger par l'océan, Torao !

Le médecin passa ses doigts dans les mèches de Luffy, qui se calma rapidement de sa crise d'angoisse accélérée. Il se rallongea normalement, sur le dos, et continua.

— Après, j'essaye de me dire que l'océan n'a pas de dents, donc, ça devrait aller…. J'ai peur des livres aussi…

— Tu as peur qu'ils t'apprennent des choses ? -_ Répondit Law pour la première fois, avec cynisme._

— Bah non ! J'ai peur qu'ils rendent mon cerveau tout flasque ! Parce que, quand je lis, j'ai ma tête qui devient toute chaude et après, le livre va voler mon âme…

— Mh, mh…

C'était évident, effectivement. Une suite logique et totalement réaliste. Law ne dit plus rien, le laissant se calmer. Quelques secondes passèrent, alors qu'il continuait à feuilleter son ouvrage. Luffy reprit la parole, mais cette fois, sa voix était plus calme, plus posée… Plus sérieuse.

— Je crois que j'ai peur aussi d'oublier des choses importantes… Tu sais ? Comme les vieux qui ne se souviennent pas de ce qu'ils ont fait le matin. C'est Chopper qui m'a parlé de ça je crois, et moi, je veux pas oublier. Ça serait trop triste de vivre pleins d'aventures et de ne pas s'en rappeler…

Law pensa très fort que parfois, même sans être vieux, il nous arrivait d'oublier des choses. La mémoire était très sélective et nous jouait parfois des tours, malheureusement. Mais les paroles de son compagnon faisaient raisonner un écho en lui.

Il se souvint d'un jour, où plonger dans ses pensées, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler du visage de ses parents. L'angoisse s'était sournoisement infiltrée dans ses veines à l'idée même de perdre ses souvenirs. Ce jour-là, plongé dans le silence de sa cabine, il s'était allongé sur son lit et avait fermé les yeux, pour se replonger plus loin, bien plus loin dans sa mémoire. Quitte à choisir, il préférait souffrir en se remémorant son passé, que d'oublier ce qui était le plus important.

C'était avec un terrible soulagement qu'il ouvrit les yeux des minutes plus tard, avec les images de ses parents et de sa petite soeur, Lamy, imprégnées dans sa rétine. Depuis ce moment, il chérissait chaque réminiscence qui venait à lui, surtout quand il était question d'un être cher.

Oui, oublier était aussi l'un de ses plus grands cauchemars.

Cependant, il ne fit rien ressentir de cette peur qui grondait sourdement en lui. Law restait persuadé qu'accepter ses peurs étaient une force, mais les dévoiler équivalait à se tirer une balle dans le pied. Et il refusait de montrer une face de lui plus vulnérable.

— J'ai peur de ne pas réaliser mes rêves… Je veux vraiment trouver le One Piece et être le Roi des pirates, tu sais, Torao… C'est pas une blague.

La crainte de ne pas réaliser ses rêves ? Pour ça, faudrait-il déjà en avoir…

Law ne s'était donné qu'un seul but dans sa vie, celui de venger la mort de Corazon… Il avait besoin de faire passer Doflamingo _ad-patres_ pour ça, de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Mais après ?... Il n'avait jamais pensé à un après. Pendant longtemps, il s'était gardé de dire qu'il ne comptait pas revenir après sa vendetta. Plus il y pensait, et plus il avait l'image de ses Nakamas, loin d'ici, qui attendaient son retour et qui lui faisaient regretter cette idée. Surtout quand il pensait à Bepo.

Maintenant qu'il était si proche du but, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi allait ressembler son avenir. Si tant est qu'il en ait un.

Ça aussi, ça le rendait anxieux.

— Et je crois que plus que tout, j'ai peur de perdre les gens que j'aime… Zoro... Nami... Sanji... Robin... Ussop... Chopper... Franky... Brook… Sabo… Shanks… Même Papy…

Law quitta son livre pour regarder le jeune homme. À cet instant, ses yeux devaient être similaires aux siens. C'était le regard de ceux qui avaient déjà un peu trop côtoyé la mort. Ceux qui connaissent le sentiment déchirant de perdre quelqu'un, et qui ne voulait plus jamais que ça arrive. Cette blessure était surmontable, mais ne se cicatrisait jamais vraiment.

Ils ne voulaient pas revivre ça. Perdre un être cher était une peur de l'inconscient collectif, mais c'était d'autant plus fort pour ceux qui l'avaient vécu en première loge. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour que ça ne se reproduise jamais.

Law préférait mille fois mourir que de voir un membres de son équipage périr. Il se sentait défaillir à l'idée de tout perdre encore une fois… Ça serait pour lui insurmontable…

Il observa Luffy se redresser à la hauteur de son visage, se collant bien trop près de lui, sans qu'il ne dise rien. Le Chapeau de paille semblait chercher des réponses à travers ses yeux d'orage, d'habitude si malicieux.

Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir formé cette alliance. Il savait Luffy assez fort, il l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois, mais… Il devait n'être qu'un pion. Il s'était laissé avoir, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, par cet éclat de vie qui émanait du petit brun et qui lui donnait envie de se battre.

Il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir endigué dans son plan et de l'avoir mis en danger.

— ...Même toi, Torao, j'ai peur de te perdre. Je veux que tu vives, moi.

Law laissa un léger sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres, alors que le Chapeau de paille collait son front au sien quelques secondes, avant de déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lippes. Le plus vieux posa sa main dans son dos, guidé par une volonté qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Cependant, Luffy ne semblait pas vouloir abdiquer tout de suite, et se reconcentra sur leur sujet de discussion. Il se recula légèrement pour pouvoir le fixer et laissa sa voix curieuse se faire entendre.

— Et toi Torao, t'as peur de quoi ?

Même si Luffy parvenait à franchir n'importe quelle barrière, celles que Law s'était imposées étaient certainement encore beaucoup trop solides pour pouvoir être brisées.

— Je dirais que je n'ai pas peur de grand chose, Mugiwara-ya…

Luffy gonfla ses joues, en collant presque ses lèvres aux siennes. En tant que très mauvais menteur, le jeune homme était à même d'en reconnaître un. Il n'était pas si naïf.

— Tu mens Torao, t'es pas marrant...

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, sans insister, conscient que Law ne lui en dira pas plus. Le chirurgien reprit sa lecture, tentant de ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées, puis senti petit à petit Luffy s'endormir contre lui. Il sentait sa respiration s'apaiser contre son cou et il caressa sa nuque pour l'aider à se détendre complètement. Contre son gré, il se refit le cours de cette discussion, puis expira longuement de dépit. S'il était honnête, sa réponse tiendrait en une phrase...

_"La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur de tout."_


	9. Mes fils (Barbe-Blanche)

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Un texte plus court aujourd'hui, parce que je ne me voyais pas étaler plus le concept de la direction que j'ai prise pour ce thème ! **  
**Les prochains risquent d'être assez court aussi, vu les idées que j'ai eu x) **

**Merci à favoria, Stella, Wado21 et Quimress pour vos reviews ! :D**

**Et désolée pour les fautes et autres coquilles, j'essaye de corriger au maximum et j'ai bien mieux relu le chapitre précédent sur Law après que favoria m'est avertie de la catastrophe x)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec l'histoire du jour...**

**A demain !**

* * *

Review de Stella : Yo ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis désolée si l'histoire de Law t'a fait te remémorer de mauvais souvenirs... Merci pour les compliments et oui, le Law/Luffy vaincra !

* * *

**#JOUR 09 - 09 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Edward Newgate.

Thème : Se balancer, Balançoire, Osciller.

Nombre de mots : 882 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... BARBE BLANCHE ~**

* * *

Edward Newgate avait toujours été un grand homme. Dans tous les sens du terme. Après une jeunesse dans un équipage de pirates qui prônait la destruction, et qui fut séparé par deux ennemis de toujours, deux hommes bien plus grands que lui dans l'Histoire, Barbe Blanche s'était rangé. Il avait vogué sur les mers, à la recherche d'une famille.

Et il l'avait trouvé. Ses fils, ses commandants, qui aujourd'hui, faisaient son plus grand bonheur. Il ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'à les protéger, comme chacun de ses enfants le faisaient sur les îles qui portaient fièrement son drapeau.

Ses fils regorgaient d'imagination. Que ce soit pour faire de grandes fêtes où ils tous étaient réunis sur le même pont, pour des inventions plus étranges les unes que les autres… Leur imagination était intarissable.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait sur son navire le jeune Portgas D Ace. Le fils de son meilleur ennemi. Il pouvait voir énormément de similitudes entre eux, malgré la haine qu'avait le fils pour le père.

Quoi qu'il en soit, contrairement à ses frères plus âgés, Ace apportait cette touche de fraîcheur et de nouveauté qu'il leur manquait parfois. Ce petit grain de folie qui questionnait le reste de la flotte sur la santé mentale du commandant de la seconde division.

Et ce fut un jour où Ace eut une grande idée, encore une fois, que Newgate se senti l'esprit un peu mélancolique. Le jeune homme brun s'était mis en tête de construire une belle balançoire sur le pont du navire, sous le regard circonspect de Marco, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour arrêter ses bêtises.

Ace voulait une balançoire. Ace avait donc fait cette balançoire. Et tous les membres de sa division l'y avaient aidé, par ordre de leur chef.

Sauf que, tristement, cela rappela au capitaine qu'il n'a jamais pu monter sur une balançoire. Trop grand, trop carré… C'était un constat, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il observa ses fils s'amuser à se balancer, tentant de convaincre Joz de "voler avec eux" parce qu'apparemment : "_We're like a diamond in the sky_", d'après Ace. Barbe-blanche ne comprenait pas ces mots, mais ria de son rire le plus audible, voyant l'homme s'accrocher aux cordages, comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie.

Toutefois, certains n'avaient pas louper son regard hagard, à la mention de la balançoire, et une nouvelle idée fusa dans la tête des plus attentifs.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent après cet événement. La vie avait repris son cours sur le Moby-Dick, la balançoire aussitôt construite, aussitôt oubliée. Mais ce n'était pas si surprenant, venant de l'esprit frivole des fanfreluches de son équipage.

En se levant un doux matin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir à la place de son grand fauteuil habituel, un Rocking-chair. Il haussa un sourcil, sentant sa moustache frémir de questionnement. Il tourna la tête vers le premier commandant de sa flotte, qui haussa les épaules, en lui soufflant de voir ça avec Ace et Haruta.

Ce qui voulait dire, attendre quelques heures que ses fils daignent à se lever. Il s'installa néanmoins sur son nouveau siège pas mécontent de ce cadeau de la part de ses enfants.

Lorsqu'Ace décida de se montrer, il le fit appeler, et le jeune brun débarqua devant lui, en caleçon, avec un grand sourire. Décidément, Ace avait un gros problème avec les vêtements...

— Alors, Père ?! T'aimes mon idée ?

— Gwahaha…. Oui, c'est plutôt ingénieux… Mais pourquoi ?

— Baaah… Par rapport à ce truc là-bas…. _-Il désigna sa dernière folie du doigt.-_ Moi à la base, je voulais faire une balançoire géante, mais ils n'ont pas voulu ! Mais ils m'ont expliqué pourquoi, et en fait, je suis d'accord avec eux.

Newgate haussa une nouvelle fois un sourcil, demandant implicitement à Ace de continuer ses explications.

— Nan mais parce que… T'es vieux, tu vois. Faudrait pas que tu tombes de la balançoire et que tu te casses quelque chose. Après, t'auras l'air con en déambulateur pendant les combats… Ça au moins, c'est plus sécur' ! Tu comprends ?!

Le vent répandait en écho le bruit de _facepalm_, d'exclamation outrée et des insultes murmurés à l'égard du second commandant, comme seule réponse à cette explication.

Barbe Blanche ne put que hurler de rire devant les mots du jeune Ace, qui sourit de nouveau de toutes ses dents. Il le congédia, et le détenteur du Mera-Mera no mi prit la direction des cuisines, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner tardif. Ce qui allait sûrement valoir quelques coups de spatule à ce pauvre Ace de la part de Tatch…

Barbe-Blanche entendit tout de même un bout de conversation étrange, comme il était coutume sur son bateau…

— Ace… Va mettre un pantalon, yoi…

— Bah quoi ? T'aimes pas mon boule, Marco ?!

—… Je refuse de te voir traîner à l'infirmerie pour motif que tu as attrapé un rhume des fesses, yoi…

Il ne perçut que vaguement la suite de l'échange, mais il jurerait avoir entendu le commandant de la seconde flotte se plaindre que Marco lui faisait mal… Sûrement l'avait-il renvoyé de force dans sa chambre, sous le rire des personnes présentes.

Il soupira de bien-être, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Ses fils étaient bienveillants et attentionnés, à leur manière. Ils avaient tous un caractère différent, mais il les aimait tous de la même façon.

Il avait vraiment la meilleure famille du monde.


	10. Il aurait dû perdre (Doflamingo)

**Bonsoir, Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Allez, on part aujourd'hui sur un personnage que je hais ! :D C'est pas mal comme entrée, non ? Néanmoins, je vous laisse découvrir ça !**

**Je suis déjà en retard ! C'est la faute à pas le temps... Ou à la mauvaise organisation de mon temps, plus exactement...**

**Merci à Wado21, favoria, Quimress et Stella pour vos reviews !**

*Favo', je compte sur toi pour les vilaines fautes xD (Nan, je déconne, ce n'est pas ton taff... Ça devrait être le mien :'))*

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella:** Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, la famille de Newgate était sacrément barge, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime... je suis d'accord pour Marco, et je suis vraiment impatiente de le revoir... A Wano j'espère. Ouais, je plussoie, certains événements nous rendent plus fort et meilleur... Merci pour ton soutien chaque jour !

* * *

**#JOUR 10 - 10 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Don Quichotte Doflamingo

Thème : Modèle, patron.

Nombre de mots : 1133 mots.

Raiting : T ?

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... DOFLAMINGO ~**

* * *

Il contracta sa mâchoire à s'en faire mal, pour ne faire sortir aucun son de sa bouche. Elle était folle, complètement folle. Il n'avait pas toujours été un exemple de bienveillance et d'amour, contrairement à son frère, mais il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé pire que lui.

Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Trafalgar Law. Tout a toujours été de sa faute. Ça n'avait jamais été un enfant très sage… Sa première rencontre avec lui remontait à si longtemps, et pourtant, il s'en souvenait encore. Il ne pourra jamais oublier ses yeux empreints d'un désespoir tel que le monde pouvait brûler, ça ne changerait rien. Ni à sa douleur, ni à sa rancoeur.

Mourir aurait été une libération pour le petit garçon. Et c'était exactement pour ça que Doflamingo ne lui avait jamais laissé cette possibilité. Il voulait l'user jusqu'à la moelle, persuadé qu'il pouvait lui être utile, et ce, de bien des manières...

Pourtant, dans ses yeux d'enfant, il avait vu cette subtile lueur d'espoir… D'une certaine façon, il voulait vivre. Et lui, il voulait détruire ce peu de résistance qu'il restait dans son esprit. Achever ce soupçon de rébellion pour en faire sa marionnette. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Law aurait été un pantin fabuleux…

Un nouveau coup le frappa à la cuisse, mais encore une fois, il ne montra rien de sa douleur.

Ce petit merdeux… Ce frère ingrat… Il aurait dû se méfier. Rossinante lui avait toujours obéi au doigt et à l'oeil, il l'avait toujours laissé faire. Il fut un temps où il avait été le modèle de son petit frère, il en était persuadé.

Il aurait dû voir les changements… Mais pourquoi se méfier de sa propre famille, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait pu soupçonner tout le monde d'être un traître, lui-même ayant envoyé Vergo au sein de la marine pour assurer ses arrières… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Rossi lui faire ça.

Il l'avait doublé. Il l'avait défié et avait tenté de détruire ses projets. Il n'avait pas pu pas laisser passer ça… Dénigrer sa puissance, ruiner ses plans et lui prendre son jouet étaient des raisons bien suffisantes pour lui donner le sommeil éternel, même si ça l'ennuyait de devoir de nouveau tuer son propre-sang.

Un léger rire se fit entendre à côté de lui, alors qu'il sentit ses chaînes bouger légèrement.

Il aurait dû coller une balle entre les deux yeux de Law lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Sa liberté lui avait donné bien trop le temps de se préparer à tout et à retrouver l'envie de se battre.

L'ope-ope no mi était à lui, pour lui… Il devrait être immortel à l'heure qu'il est !

Law devrait déjà être six pieds sous terre à avoir réalisé son ultime dessein !

Un ricanement horripilant lui échappa… Si seulement tous ses plans s'étaient réalisés à la perfection.

Il avait osé le défier. Encore et encore. Avec ses regards, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, avec ses yeux qui lui criaient qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir, et face à face une fois adulte. Ce "D" dans son nom, qui le poussait certainement à ne jamais laisser Doflamingo l'atteindre.

Mais il pouvait le blesser et il avait joué de sa plus grande faiblesse pour le faire vaciller. Il savait qu'il exerçait une pression mentale bien trop forte pour que Law puisse dévoiler toute sa puissance devant lui. C'était finalement la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire dans son enfance. Il n'avait jamais pu à l'asservir… Toutefois, il avait fait naître une crainte en lui, qui ne disparaîtra jamais… Le passage de Rossi dans sa vie avait laissé bien plus de traces qu'il ne le voudrait… Des estafilades dans son coeur qui le feront souffrir à jamais.

Law aurait dû perdre. Inévitablement.

Et quelque part, il trouvait ça dommage… Il avait gardé le siège de Coeur libre, rien que pour lui. Il l'avait considéré comme un membre de sa famille, et lors de ces retrouvailles, il aurait accepté à le reprendre avec lui. À dix ans, Law avait déjà ce charisme qui lui donnait envie de le garder au plus près de lui et de faire de lui un homme. Le Law adulte, qui était face à lui à Dressrosa, n'avait fait décupler ce désir sourd.

Il aurait dû perdre… Si seulement, il n'avait pas fait cette alliance.

Monkey D Luffy. Un "D", encore. L'ironie était presque trop belle.

Au final, c'était lui qui avait perdu. Ce mot lui donnait la nausée.

Perdre parce que la volonté et le souvenir de son frère étaient plus forts que ses propres aspirations. Parce que la marque des "D" avait laissé son empreinte et parvenait à faire une chose que les dragons célestes ne pouvaient faire que par la force.

Les hauts rangs pouvaient réunir les gens pour les réduire en esclavage…. Les "D" pouvaient réunir les gens pour atteindre la liberté…

Un nouveau coup de fouet s'abattit directement dans son abdomen, vite suivi d'un rire qui le fit frissonner.

— Tu es parti loin dans tes pensées, Doffy… Tu devrais plutôt rester avec moi.

Allongé sur une table de travail, poings et pieds liés avec du granit marin, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de subir les tortures infligées par la dominatrice d'Impel Down, comme ils l'appelaient entre prisonniers.

Elle voulait récupérer des informations… Toutefois, il ne dira rien. La jeune femme en avait pleinement conscience, mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à le martyriser, ne cessant de le faire venir dans son donjon.

Sadi s'approcha de lui, releva son menton à l'aide du manche de son objet de torture et lui lécha la joue, sentant l'expression de dégoût sous sa langue taquine. Elle savait qu'elle ne provoquait aucun sentiment de peur à ce drôle de personnage… Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

— Tu vas rester avec moi et apprendre les bonnes manières, n'est-ce pas Don Quichotte ?

Il ne répondit rien, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle punition. Il serra les dents, mais murmura tout de même une réponse.

— Oui…

— OUI QUI ?!

Un coup plus violent lui lacéra la peau sous ses vêtements, et lui fit pousser un profond grognement de douleur. Madame en avait assez de jouer, visiblement… Une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa tempe, montrant que les tortures commençaient à jouer sur son corps.

Toutefois, son mental n'était pas prêt à le lâcher. Avec un sourire malsain, comme il en avait le secret, Doflamingo s'exprima.

— Oui, maîtresse…

— C'est bien Doffy… Tu commences à comprendre les règles...

Sadi le félicita d'une caresse sur le torse, mais il resta stoïque. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que Sadi allait tirer réellement quelque chose de lui.

Un jour, il sortira d'ici…

_Et ce jour-là..._


	11. Doux moment enneigé (Bonney)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Et bien... Lawiki pas très inspirée par le thème d'aujourd'hui... Et pourtant j'adore ce personnage, mais trouver une idée qui corrélait entre le perso et le thème, c'était bien compliqué... Sauf partir dans du mélo-drama, comme avec tous les persos référés à la neige... Il se passe beaucoup trop de choses dramatiques les jours de neige, d'ailleurs ._.**

**M'enfin voilà, un texte plutôt court aujourd'hui, dont je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite... désolée... Mais c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette, on fera mieux demain x)**

**Merci à Wado21, favoria, et Stella pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai, quand j'aime pas un perso, je m'acharne souvent sur lui xD Comme tu dis, il a fait du mal à Law, c'est impardonnable u.u Merci encore pour les compliments !

* * *

**#JOUR 11 - 11 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Jewerly Bonney

Thème : Neige.

Nombre de mots : 550 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... BONNEY ~**

* * *

Son navire était sur le point de débarquer sur une île dont tout l'aspect pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une île hivernal… Et Bonney sentit ses yeux s'illuminer. Les paysages étaient recouverts d'une lourde masse de neige nacrée, qui continuaient de tomber, rendant le sol pur de tout passage.

Il parierait tout ce qu'elle avait que personne n'avait encore posé les pieds sur cette partie de terre.

Le bateau amarra, et ni une, ni deux, Bonney oublia son rôle de capitaine pour se laisser tomber dans la masse nivéenne, la faisant retomber en enfance. Enfance dont on ne savait rien, la jeune femme étant très secrète sur son passé.

Elle s'enfonça dans la neige, pas à pas, laissant la poudre ensevelir ses tibias, tellement elle semblait profonde. Cette vue était magnifique, et ravivait en elle tellement d'émotions contradictoires. Le froid ne la dérangeait pas du tout, même si elle avait passé ses dernières semaines sur des îles dont le climat s'apparentait à un été sans fin. Au contraire, un peu de fraîcheur était la bienvenue et lui fit le plus grand bien.

Ses compagnons de voyage déchargeaient tranquillement le navire, et se préparaient bien mieux qu'elle à affronter les basses températures de cet endroit. Elle, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que dessiner des choses dans la neige avec son doigt, et à créer des boules-de-neige pour se préparer à une potentielle attaque de ses nakamas.

Elle prit un instant pour contempler cette île, tout en se perdant dans ses pensées.

Bonney avait tellement de beaux souvenirs sous des décors enneigés, comme de bien tristes. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre par ses états d'âme, elle secoua la tête, avant de reprendre sa conception de boules pour se défendre.

Elle détourna son regard une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, elle perdit instantanément son sourire. Elle observa ses hommes, en ligne, dos à elle, absolument morts de rire. Non, ils n'étaient pas en train de se foutre d'elle. C'était pire que ça.

Ils étaient en train de repeindre la poudreuse avec leur jet de pipi. Sans croiser les flux, attention.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ils venaient de détruire la magie du moment. Complètement.

Et en plus, ils la narguaient. Ça, elle en était persuadée. Tout ça parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec eux. C'était tous des gros crados !

Elle allait leur faire payer cet affront. Foi de Jewerly, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement. Il venait de gâcher son plaisir et de tuer sa dernière part d'innocence. En signe de son mécontentement, elle lança une de ses boules fraîchement faite sur eux, faisant vaciller un de ses nakamas qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se réceptionner avant d'arroser quelqu'un. Puis elle partie, seule, en quête de l'île.

Elle allait les envoyer acheter ses protections hygiéniques la prochaine fois qu'elle sera dans la mauvaise période, tiens.

Ah non, elle avait déjà fait ça le mois dernier.

Tant pis, elle allait trouver autre chose. Mais pour sûr, elle se vengera.


	12. Mon pitchoune (Dragon)

**Bonjour, bonsoir PITCHOUNE !**

**C'est la décadence... On a du retard, on écrit des trucs pas toujours ouf, on fait des fautes... C'est le début du déclin. Mais ça va aller, c'est juste que tout va potentiellement partir en live un de ces quatre. Le mot d'ordre : Ne pas s'inquiéter de ma santé mentale. Ça fait longtemps que j'en n'ai plus. Le texte d'aujourd'hui n'est pas concerné, puisqu'il a été écrit il y a quelques jours... Il a échappé au pire...**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21 et favoria pour vos reviews !**

**Je viens de me rendre que je n'ai peut être pas répondu à certaines reviews sur certains chapitres... Mea Culpa... Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ! A faire les mêmes manips tous les jours, on ne sait plus où on en est xD Donc, je m'excuse si certains/certaines n'ont jamais eu de réponses certains jours ^^'**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Contente qu'il t'ai fait rire, parce qu'il n'a clairement pas fait l'unanimité selon moi... Il faut que je me reprenne :P Merci pour les encouragements, encore une fois !

* * *

**#JOUR 12 - 12 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Monkey D Dragon

Thème : Dragon.  
(Parce que Peri et moi, nous avons le même humour)

Nombre de mots : 1344 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... DRAGON ~**

* * *

Dragon foulait les couloirs de Baltigo. Il venait de rentrer d'une escapade à Long Town, où il devait faire affaire.

Mais là-bas, il s'était passé un événement qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé se produire… Il avait vu Luffy. Il l'avait sauvé, à l'endroit même où Roger avait périt, il y a de ça une vingtaine d'années.

Il ne s'était pas fait voir. Son fils ne devait pas le connaître.

Cet rencontre l'avait légèrement bouleversé, même si expression n'en montrait rien… Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul.

Il s'enferma dans ses quartiers, avant de retirer sa cape et de la poser sur une chaise. Il resta quelques secondes debout, devant la porte de sa chambre fermée, pour récupérer ses esprits.

Il s'avança lentement vers le miroir de la pièce, puis posa ses deux mains contre le mur, entourant son reflet. Il leva les yeux vers son double, et vit dans ses iris la légère angoisse qu'il refusait de laisser transparaître.

Luffy ne l'avait pas vu. Luffy ne le connaissait pas.

Il respira profondément, cherchant à se délester des tensions dans ses muscles.

Il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de revoir son fils en chair et en os, depuis qu'il l'avait confié à son propre père. Ça avait été une déchirure pour lui de se séparer de son enfant, si jeune. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il se battait chaque jour pour œuvrer à un monde meilleur, pour que Luffy puisse vivre ses rêves dans une société où il n'encourrait aucun danger.

Il revoyait encore son garçon éclater en sanglots, alors qu'il puisait dans toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner et l'emmener avec lui.

Garp lui avait assuré qu'il prendrait soin de Luffy.

Il avait tout fait pour y croire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que papy Garp avait confié son fils à des bandits de montagne, au Mont Corvo. Au même endroit où il avait laissé Ace, le fils de Gol D Roger, des années plus tôt.

— Tu parles… Tu as fait n'importe quoi.

Il avait fait tout vivre à Luffy... De l'abandon dans un fossé en pleine nuit, à la course d'orientation sans carte dans une forêt pleine de danger... Sans oublier le poing de l'amour pour arrêter de le faire pleurer.. Tout ça pour qu'il devienne un membre de la Marine…

— A quel moment ce vieux fou s'est dit que c'était de bonnes idées ?...

Luffy avait grandi sans connaître son existence. De petit homme, il était passé à adolescent, en perdant un ami qu'il considérait comme son frère, dans un épisode tragique de son enfance.

Ce même garçon que Dragon avait recueilli, puis entraîné, pour qu'il soit un jour son second. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foiré pour abandonner son garçon, et finalement, décider d'en élever un autre ?

— Tu manques de logique parfois, Dragon…

Peut-être que c'était ce lien de sang, qui l'obligeait à protéger d'autant plus son fils. Il aimait se dire que Luffy était destiné à de grandes choses, que personne ne pouvait encore prédire. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas que le gouvernement sache qu'il était lié à lui...

Il avait toujours cette volonté maladroite de vouloir le protéger, envers et contre tous.

Quant à Sabo… Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette période. Il ne savait plus qui était Luffy, n'avait aucun souvenir de son enfance près du Grey Terminal... Et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui avouer qu'il avait un fils. Peut-être qu'un jour, le jeune homme retrouvera la mémoire… Et ce jour-là sera sans aucun doute synonyme de cataclysme…

— Si Sabo apprend tout ça, il va sans aucun doute y mettre son grain de sel et me reprocher beaucoup de choses...

Après ce traumatisme, Luffy avait réussi à se relever et à vivre une enfance paisible, entre le Mont Corvo et Fushia… Heureusement que tous les gens qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas des dangers publics... Quoi que...

Son petit trouva son mentor dans la personne de Shanks le Roux. Ce jeune pirate aujourd'hui Empereur, qui, par cette simple rencontre, avait convaincu son fils dans ses projets de vie. Devenir le roi des pirates.

Il vit un léger sourire triste se dessiner sur son visage à travers son reflet.

— Cet homme a bien plus été un père pour Luffy que je ne l'ai été…

Il soupira, dépité. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

— Tu fais tout pour le protéger… Ne te blâme pas…

Il revit pendant une seconde l'image de son fils, pleurant dans les bras de Garp, alors qu'il partait sur son navire, encore une fois. Luffy pleurait souvent quand il était bébé… Non pas parce que c'était un enfant sensible… C'était juste qu'il avait toujours faim. Chaque minute de sa vie était consacrée à manger…

— Vu ton gabarit, tu dois faire attention à ce que tu manges maintenant, fils…

À une époque, il avait eu peur que Luffy ne devienne une boule, tellement il passait son temps à réclamer à manger… Si seulement il savait que ça n'avait pas tant changé…

Dans un de ses tiroirs, il gardait précieusement les photos que Garp lui envoyait, depuis la plus tendre enfance de son Luffy. Il avait pu contempler des pans de sa vie, l'empêchant de se sentir comme un total étranger dans l'univers du petit brun. Même si aux yeux de son enfant, il n'était qu'un inconnu. Ces photos le rassuraient d'une certaine façon. Il avait pu le voir grandir de loin…

Des coups furent frappés à la porte, l'obligeant à quitter son miroir des yeux.

— Chef, nous avons besoin de vous dans la salle principale.

Dragon répondit un vague accord, montrant qu'il avait entendu, avant de souffler un bon coup. Il était temps de mettre ce qui s'était passé de côté, pour reprendre son rôle.

Il reprit sa cape, la remit, puis s'apprêta à sortir de ses quartiers. Cependant, il garda un long moment la main sur la poignée de sa porte, alors qu'un élan de lucidité le vint.

Comment son père avait pu lui envoyer des photos, ici, à Baltigo ?

Est-ce que ….?

— Garp…

… Son père connaissait cet endroit ?

Il jura dans sa barbe, rempli de doutes. Il devait envoyer une missive à son père.

**Vite.**

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, des semaines même, avant que Dragon ne reçoive une enveloppe, sans aucune information inscrite. Il n'était pas écrit le nom de l'expéditeur, mais il avait sa petite idée là-dessus.

Il décacheta le papier, avant de lire les quelques lignes écrites par Monkey D Garp, comme il s'y attendait.

_"Tu te poses la question après plus de 17 ans, abruti ? Bien sûr que je sais où tu te planques, fils ingrat ! Et je sais que tu as vu Luffy. Va t'occuper de lui, au lieu de faire la guerre au monde entier, ton fils fait n'importe quoi ! Il n'est pas stable ce gamin, et tu n'es pas mieux._

_Rejoignez la Marine et arrêtez vos conneries. Vous manquez d'éducation, et je vais me faire un plaisir de vous botter le cul._

_Et si tu t'inquiètes maintenant de savoir si je vais parler à quelqu'un de ton repère de bras-cassés, souviens-toi que ça fait des années que j'aurai pu le faire. Triple andouille._

_Tiens, tu trouveras dans l'enveloppe les différentes photos prises de Luffy par la marine, avant qu'ils ne choisissent celles de son avis de recherche. Photogénique le gamin, mais complètement con."_

Dragon replia soigneusement la lettre, restant avec une expression figée sur le visage pendant sa lecture… Il va falloir qu'il fasse des recherches concernant ce que sait son père de ce qu'il fait et d'où il se trouve. Visiblement, il n'était pas si bien caché que ça.

Suite à cette réflexion, il glissa l'enveloppe avec les photos de Luffy dans l'une de ses poches. Il allait pouvoir alimenter sa collection. Cette idée fit oublier quelques instants au Chef de la Révolution que l'homme considéré comme le Héros de la Marine pouvait se décider à foutre le bordel dans son organisation quand il voulait.

La bouille de son fils était plus importante que ça.


	13. Ace, Sabo, Luffy (Dadan)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Je veux dormir. Voilà, ce sont mes premiers mots pour cette entrée ! Sujet... Peu inspirant aujourd'hui de base. Encore une fois, pas évident de trouver une corrélation entre le perso et le thème... Vraiment Peri ne m'a pas fait de cadeau ! xD**

**Mais je pense m'en être sorti avec quelque chose de potable. A vous d'en jugez !  
Faire de la correction à 1h du matin, ce n'est pas conseillé pour en ressortir avec de la qualité, alors je ne promets rien !**

**Merci à Stella et Wado21 pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Tu as bien retranscrit le dilemme dans lequel est Dragon, entre ses choix de vie et son fils... J'approuve, Garp est un idiot aussi, mais c'est certainement de famille x)

* * *

**#JOUR 13 - 13 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Curly Dadan.

Thème : Cendre.

Nombre de mots : 1135 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... DADAN ~**

* * *

Ace, Sabo et Luffy…. Trois prénoms qui faisaient faire des cauchemars à Dadan.

Quatre, si on rajoutait Garp. Mais ce vieux fou, c'était une autre histoire.

Ace, Sabo, Luffy… Trois gamins qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer. Elle était la patronne d'une famille de brigands, elle n'avait absolument rien d'une nounou pour mômes instables !

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les apprécier ces gosses. D'une certaine façon. Même si elle ne le dira jamais.

Ace, Sabo, Luffy… Trois enfants qui s'étaient promis de devenir pirates, et de se considérer frères jusqu'à la mort, tout ça avec une coupe de saké.

Saké qu'ils avaient volé discrètement dans ses réserves, il faut le préciser.

Ace, Sabo, Luffy… Trois petits hommes pas plus grand que Dogra, qui semaient la terreur autour d'eux, jusqu'à dans ses rêves. Ils ne cessaient de gâcher ses songes idylliques avec les hommes imaginaires de sa vie. Dadan voyait bien que, de toute façon, ils s'en fichaient bien de ses histoires chimériques.

Apparemment, ils ne savaient faire que ça… Certains pensaient que c'était à cause du "D" dans leur nom, mais Sabo n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir un, et pourtant, il était aussi crétin que les deux autres. Et puis, ça n'excusait pas tout. Dadan penchait plutôt pour un énorme traumatisme créé par Garp, qui avait finalement réussi à tuer leurs neurones à force d'utiliser ses "poings de l'amour"...

C'était, certes, une très bonne technique pour les lobotomiser et les convaincre d'entrer dans la marine… Quoi que, elle était sûre que même avec un neurone répondant, Luffy serait encore capable de prononcer le mot "pirate".

Cela ne changeait rien. Ils étaient des dangers publics. Des petits monstres qui abusaient de sa patience et de sa générosité. Des goinfres hyperactifs, qui allaient très certainement lui faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

Elle essayait de se convaincre que les choses allaient s'améliorer avec l'âge. Mais que nenni ! Comme si au départ, ça n'avait pas suffit qu'Ace ait tenté de tuer Luffy !

Bien sûr que non, ça n'avait pas suffit ! Il avait fallu qu'ils aillent chercher des noises aux grands malades du Grey Terminal… Elle se souvenait encore des pleurs de Luffy, de cette fois où elle avait volontairement pris la défense des gamins… Et qu'Ace l'avait ramené sur son dos d'enfant, alors que la décharge finissait en cendre derrière eux…

Dadan soupira… Est-ce que cet épisode les avait calmés ? NON ! Toujours pas !

Ces gosses étaient irrécupérables ! Ils continuaient d'aller chasser les plus gros bestiaux de la forêt, puis de saloper sa maison, d'aller embêter la douce Makino à sa taverne… Sans oublier de temps en temps d'aller fricoter avec les pirates qui venaient sur l'île, dans le Grey Terminal, ou n'importe où, tant qu'ils trouvaient des ennemis potentiels.

Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour récupérer de l'argent et pouvoir partir d'ici, les laisser seul sans rien dire, en prenant la mer. Bande de vauriens.

Ah ! S'ils croyaient qu'elle ne savait pas où était leur cachette ! Elle avait suivi le cri de Luffy, qui chutait du haut de leur cabane ! … Heureusement que le petit brun était résistant, il semblait être incapable de mourir, ce gosse en caoutchouc.

Elle senti sa cigarette se consumer au coin de ses lèvres et l'éteignit dans le cendrier.

Elle ne pouvait même pas penser à les perdre quelque part. Garp avait essayé et ils étaient tout de même revenus. Ils n'avaient pas toute la matière grise en place, mais au moins, ils avaient un sens de l'orientation potable.

Alors, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés ? L'heure du dîner était largement passée, et les mômes étaient encore en train de vagabonder dehors, dans le plus grand des calmes. Ses bras-cassés étaient déjà tous couchés, sauf Dogra, qui semblait s'inquiéter bien plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

Elle ? Non… Bien sûr que non, elle ne s'inquiétait pas ! Elle voulait juste leur rappeler les règles de vie commune, puisqu'ils semblaient encore les avoir oubliées !

Il fallut attendre de longues minutes avant que Dadan n'entende enfin les garçons arriver, dans les plus grands des bruits. Ils seraient capables de réveiller des animaux dans le coma avec leur raffut.

Ace, Sabo et Luffy… Ces trois petits garçons agités qui ne semblaient même pas se préoccuper d'eux, et avançaient vers leurs couchettes, comme si de rien n'était.

— Les morveux… Vous allez où comme ça ?

Ace, le plus téméraire, se tourna vers elle et son regard sembla indiquer qu'il venait de la remarquer.

— Ah… Bah, on va se coucher.

Dogra regarda successivement sa patronne et les enfants, en serrant sa tasse de café, comme si c'était Dadan elle-même. Comme s'il essayait de la retenir de commettre un meurtre, rien que par la force de sa pensée. Mais la veille femme ne fit que soupirer de lassitude, n'ayant même plus l'énergie de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle leur fit un geste de main, pour leur indiquer de rejoindre leurs lits, ne cherchant même pas à discuter.

Seulement… Luffy resta là, à la regarder, de ses grands yeux curieux. Dadan haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce gamin. Luffy s'approcha sensiblement d'elle, par petits pas, ce qui renforça son idée de malaise.

— Dadan…

Cette fois, elle en était sûre, Luffy allait encore dire quelque chose qui dépassait l'entendement.

— Hey ! Dadan ! Dis !

Il s'agita en se rapprochant encore plus près d'elle, mais Dadan ne répondit rien. De toute façon, elle savait depuis longtemps que Luffy n'attendait aucune autorisation pour poser des questions qui ne devraient pas être posées. Sa curiosité lui fera sûrement défaut un jour…

Elle se resservit une coupe de saké, l'expression morne.

— Est-ce que t'es un homme ?

Elle recracha immédiatement la gorgée qu'elle venait de prendre, alors que Dogra fila vers une autre pièce, en pas de crabe, sans demander son reste.

Visiblement, sa réaction n'était pas suffisante pour donner à Luffy l'envie de se taire.

— En fait, Ace et Sabo disent souvent que oui, mais moi je sais pas, alors je demande…

Les deux garçons nommés sortir de leur cachette pour attraper Luffy, lui poser une main sur la bouche et le porter loin, très loin de Dadan, qui changeait visiblement de couleur.

Elle entendit un poing rencontrer une caboche vide, des murmures colériques à l'étage, et des couinements de la part du plus jeune…

Elle reposa sa coupe de saké, pour prendre directement la bouteille. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point elle était heureuse que Luffy se pose la question de si elle était un homme… Elle regarda sa poitrine proéminente, comme si la réponse n'était pas assez explicite.

Et elle risquait sa vie, son clan… Elle donnait de son temps et toute son énergie… Pour ces gosses là ?


	14. Les secrets de Zoro (Zoro)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Je me suis vraiment cassée la tête pour ce sujet... Au point où j'ai fait un hors sujet je crois xD Enfin... Disons que j'ai fait un hors sujet sur le thème ET sur le personnage... Ouais, j'ai fait fort aujourd'hui. Mais la roue libre dans ma tête n'a rien trouvé de mieux à pondre que ça... Donc, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21 et favoria pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je pense que nous avons tous compris à la mort d'Ace à quel point Dadan tenait aux garçons... En même temps, vivre avec des terreurs pareilles, on ne peut que finir par les aimer... Merci encore pour ton soutien et pour les compliments !

* * *

**#JOUR 14 - 14 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Roronoa Zoro.  
(Mais pas du point de vue de Zouzou)

Thème : Envahi par la végétation (Trad : Overgrown)  
#Paye ton sujet !

Nombre de mots : 1750 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... ZORO ~**

* * *

À bord du _Thousand Sunny_, Nami avait un petit jeu depuis le début de leur aventure. Il fallait bien qu'elle trouve une occupation, pendant les longues journées sur les mers, où les garçons ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser comme des gamins.

Robin s'était rapidement rendue compte de sa petite activité et s'était elle-même greffée au projet, sans que Nami ne trouve rien à y redire. Après tout, Robin était une équipière de premier choix dans sa quête d'information.

Les deux jeunes femmes se complaisaient à noter dans un carnet toutes les données qu'elles trouvaient sur leurs _nakamas_ masculins. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit au courant, bien évidemment.

D'informations basiques, à d'autres plus secrètes, en passant par des citations marquantes, elles ne cessaient de griffonner de nouvelles notes croustillantes.

Pour certains, c'était assez simple de les faire parler. Luffy ne savait pas mentir, Sanji leur disait tout ce qu'elles voulaient en échange d'un sourire… Ussop avait trop peur d'elles pour ne serait-ce que tenter de les duper… Elles savaient aussi que Chopper n'avaient pas de grands secrets, qu'il suffisait de priver Franky de _Cola_ et de promettre à Brook qu'il pourra étendre leurs culottes propres pour les faire parler.

C'est ainsi que les filles avaient pu rajouter à leur information qu'en plus de la viande, du danger et des jeux stupides, leur capitaine semblait avoir une attirance particulière pour un certain chirurgien de la mort… Il avait également une angoisse très prononcée pour l'abandon et un _brother-complex_ plutôt envahissant. Robin avait voulu ajouter une hyperactivité presque maladive et une innocence qui cachait certainement quelque chose, mais Nami penchait plus sur une débilité profonde qui était insoignable. Chacune avait leur théorie.

Ussop était sans aucun doute un piètre menteur, mais ses sentiments pour Kaya étaient bien réels. Elles savaient également que Sanji avait un tel amour pour les femmes qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à coucher avec l'une d'elles. Robin avait trouvé ça un peu triste de l'apprendre, mais ne se désignait pas pour combler le cuisinier de l'équipage pour autant.

Brook avait une addiction pour le thé, avait déjà voler des petites culottes et avait d'ailleurs une sacrée collection bien cachée…. Franky passait beaucoup trop de temps à se coiffer et à se regarder dans le reflet des pièces de métal qu'il croisait…

Chopper était un renne. Oui, Nami avait trouvé ça bon de l'écrire, histoire de ne pas l'oublier…

Seulement, parmi tout ce beau monde, il y a bien une personne qui n'avait pas été mentionné. La même qu'il leur posait énormément de soucis quant à leur chasse d'informations.

_Roronoa Zoro_. Le second de l'équipage, sabreur de son statut, ancien chasseur de pirates.

Aussi bavard qu'une tombe et aussi expressif qu'un bulot mort.

Il ne disait rien, et il n'était même pas nécessaire d'essayer de lui faire sortir plus de deux mots, Zoro se braquait immédiatement et se refermait comme une huître.

Encore une analogie avec des espèces maritimes. Comme quoi, le surnom de Marimo lui allait très bien.

Toutefois, comme elles ne trouvaient absolument rien sur leur second adoré, et qu'il n'était sensiblement pas adepte du concept de journal intime, les filles n'avaient pas le choix que… D'imaginer des choses. Elles recueillaient de précieuses informations, notaient chaque mot analysable qu'il prononçait et l'extrapolait jusqu'à la moelle.

Elles avaient pu récupérer des données sur ses goûts, ses habitudes, ses compétences… Nami avait remarqué que Zoro exécrait le chocolat et tout ce qui était sucré, Robin qu'il se passionnait bizarrement pour les livres illustrés sur les sabres et les recueils d'avis de recherche… Ce qui, quelque part, était aussi mignon que de le voir prendre soin de Chopper. Le petit médecin était bien le seul qui avait le droit à sa bienveillance, malgré son petit caractère de_ trouillou_. Le sabreur méprisait la faiblesse assumée, et les grandes démonstrations d'émotion, sauf quand leur mascotte venait se réfugier dans son Kimono pour une petite sieste.

Elles observaient également ses relations avec les autres êtres humains, vu que le Roronoa était un animal sauvage, qui semblait avoir du mal à s'acclimater avec d'autres êtres vivants. Pourtant, il montrait parfois des ébauches de civilités… C'était rare, mais ça arrivait… Particulièrement quand on lui parlait d'alcool, étrangement. Le Zoro était une espèce plus docile avant de l'alcool dans le sang, mais il pouvait mordre si jamais on essayait de lui prendre sa précieuse bouteille.

Autrement, il était bon de rajouter que personne n'était passé à côté des changements que les deux ans de séparation avaient provoqué chez Zoro. Il semblait… Plus bestiale. Moins avenant. Même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment avant non plus…. Néanmoins, il pesait sur lui une aura plus démoniaque, qui s'éclipsait lorsqu'il était avec eux, mais revenait en force en face de chaque ennemi potentiel. Elles n'en avaient pas peur, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Ussop, qui évitait sans cesse de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui… Pour peu que le sabreur décide de sortir une de ses lames pour la polir, le canonnier ne souhaitait pas être une victime collatérale…

Concernant cette présence malsaine chez Zoro, Luffy trouvait ça plutôt cool. Mais en même temps, tout ce qui était dangereux était une source de _fun_ pour leur capitaine… Malheureusement.

La rivalité entre Sanji et Zoro était toujours présente, mais malgré leurs entraînements respectifs, Robin avait noté qu'un fossé de puissance était en train de se former entre les deux hommes… Le _Monster Trio_ resterait sans aucun doute d'actualité encore longtemps, même si les forces ne s'équivalaient plus tout à fait...Avec trois techniques de combat si différentes, c'était prévisible…

Par contre, ce qui n'avait pas changé, selon Nami… C'était qu'ils étaient toujours aussi débiles. Zoro y compris. Ça allait même de mal en pis...

La jeune femme avait remarqué que le second s'était laissé pousser les cheveux pendant ces deux ans, et elle avait émis la théorie que ses mèches étaient en réalité des débuts de racines qui avaient visiblement poussé autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Son cerveau de primate serait alors remplacé par un petit arbre, et sa boite crânienne envahi d'une végétation dense. Ceci expliquerait la couleur étrange de sa pilosité et ses lacunes dans les relations humaines. On était loin du _Ashura_ qu'il combattait avec cette hypothèse. Robin avait réfuté cette dernière, car il n'y avait aucune validation scientifique possible à ces propos… Même si elle trouvait ça amusant.

Cependant, retournons à une catégorie d'informations que les jeunes femmes se plaisaient à collecter. _Les citations_.

C'était généralement la plus jeune qui inscrivait ces phrases aussi mystiques que mythiques, Robin ne faisait que des annotations plus ou moins sérieuses en dessous. Annotations qui étaient souvent source de débat sans fin pour les deux femmes.

_**"Le jour de la mort est une journée qui vaut la peine d'être vécue."**_

Sous celle-ci, Nami avait inscrit que le Marimo avait en fait un talent de philosophe, même si elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il disait. Après tout, peut-on réellement profiter de notre mort, si on est mort ? Ce à quoi Robin avait répondu que c'était un concept intéressant, à tester. Autant dire que la rousse avait senti un frisson d'effroi la traverser lorsqu'elle avait lu la réponse de sa complice.

_**"Un coup dans le dos est le déshonneur pour un sabreur !"**_

Nami ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ajouté cette phrase dans son carnet. Peut-être une volonté de se souvenir du caractère fier et audacieux de Zoro… Ce jour-là, elle s'était véritablement inquiétée pour l'état de santé de ce crétin, comme tout le monde. Ce mec était un grand malade, prêt à défier le plus grand épéiste du monde sans même sourciller.

Seulement… Robin n'avait pas vécu cet épisode de leur aventure, et même si elle pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude que la blessure de Zoro avait provoqué, elle ne put qu'inscrire en dessous une phrase tendancieuse. _"Je crois que notre escrimeur n'est pas adepte de la sodomie en levrette sur sa personne"._

Nami avait mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi Robin avait écrit ça. Déjà, parce que c'était bizarre, et puis, la corrélation semblait bien trop subtile… Mais l'image de Zoro au lit avec un homme avait finalement fait son chemin dans son esprit et maintenant, elle n'imaginait plus que ça dans la vie si secrète du sabreur. La blague de base était même devenue une réalité pour elle… Après tout, cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne voulait jamais parler de sa vie… Et pourquoi aucune femme ne semblait trouver grâce aux yeux de leur ami.

_**"Il faut savoir endurer la douleur. La douleur est bénéfique sur le chemin du guerrier."**_

Une deuxième citation qui avait fait s'enflammer leurs fantasmes. Pour Robin, c'était très clair : Zoro était maso. C'était déjà clairement visible avec ses entraînements de dingue, ses tendances à l'auto-flagellation et à ses séances de méditation. Non, en fait, ce dernier point n'avait rien à avoir avec le reste, mais Nami aimait se dire qu'il domptait ses fantasmes et ses tendances déviantes pendant ses têtes à têtes avec lui-même.

Puis, il avait accepté de suivre Luffy… Non, mauvais exemple, sinon ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous masochistes. Ce qui était certainement un peu le cas.

Aussi, elles s'étaient faites d'autant plus d'idées en se souvenant que leur Zouzou avait passé deux ans avec Dracule Mihawk, qui avait clairement une tête de dominateur. Il s'était mis à genoux devant lui pour lui demander de l'entraîner. Une soumission totale. A leur humble avis, ils n'avaient pas fait que s'entraîner à l'épée...

Zoro avait peut-être changé d'avis sur la levrette…?

En même temps, quelle idée de vouloir manier parfaitement des objets aux connotations phalliques... Trois en plus. _"Notre sabreur est un gourmand..._" comme dirait si bien la brune.

Depuis ces analyses, les mois étaient passés, et rien ne prouvait à Nami et Robin que leurs idées étaient véridiques. Toutefois, elles ne perdaient pas espoir. Zoro finirait bien par se vendre…

La navigatrice referma son carnet, après y avoir ajouté quelques notes. Elle lâcha un sourire de contentement, comme si elle venait d'accomplir une lourde tâche.

Elle tourna la tête vers le hublot de sa chambre et aperçut Zoro assis contre le mat, qui semblait regarder dans sa direction. Le jeune homme referma son seul oeil valide, comme si de rien n'était.

Elles allaient devoir être plus prudentes… L'animal commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Nami sourit simplement à cette idée… Sa méfiance était-elle un aveu à demi-mots ?...


	15. Une histoire de serpillière (Baggy)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Pauvre Zoro, décidément, je le fais souffrir ! Bon, vu le personnage du jour, Zouzou n'est pas le seul à subir mon sadisme, je vous rassure... Et encore, j'ai été gentille je trouve avec le personnage du jour ! Enfin... Je crois x)**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21 et favoria pour vos reviews !**

Petit message posé : Lecteurs/lectrices fantômes, n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaitre ! Je ne parle pas exclusivement de cette fiction, mais de toutes celles que vous pouvez lire et que vous aimez suivre... Il n'y a que ça qui motive les auteur(e)s, et faut avouer qu'un petit message, ça fait chaud au coeur, même si ce n'est pas pour faire un commentaire de mille pages ^^

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu ais aimé l'idée ! :') Si j'ai pu te faire rire, c'est le principal !

* * *

**#JOUR 15 - 15 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Baggy le Clown.

Thème : Légende.

Nombre de mots : 1250 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... BAGGY ~**

* * *

Appuyé sur sa serpillière, dans un coin de l'Oro Jackson, Baggy écoutait discrètement les histoires de ses supérieurs, qui buvaient des coups alors que les mousses devaient faire leurs corvées.

Il soupira longuement. Il n'avait pas envie aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais envie, certes, mais sa volonté était encore plus effritée que d'habitude.

Alors, sans se faire voir, il profitait des histoires des plus anciens, ceux qui avaient participé à la grandeur de son capitaine.

— Vous vous souvenez le jour où Roger avait tellement faim qu'il était prêt à courir sur l'eau pour attraper un monstre marin et le manger vivant ?

— Oh oui ! Le capitaine s'était senti poussé des ailes ce jour-là…

— Ouais… Et il a failli se noyer après s'être pris une énorme claque par la queue du monstre marin….

— En plus, il restait des réserves sur le bateau, non ?

—…. Oui.

Les hommes trinquèrent à ce souvenir, en riant de la folie de celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates. Baggy sourit à ce souvenir qu'il ne partageait pas avec eux… Leur capitaine était fou, mais il avait un profond respect pour cet homme qui l'avait accepté sur son navire.

— Oh, et la fois où Rayleigh a été obligé d'aller le chercher parce qu'il s'était perdu dans une grotte…

— Non, ça c'est l'excuse qu'il a donné ! Apparemment, d'après Scopper, le capitaine avait envie de jouer à cache-cache, mais n'avait prévenu personne…

— … Donc y'a personne qui jouait.

— Bah si. Le capitaine.

Des rires furent cachés dans des chopes de bières, alors que les nakamas étaient encore une fois les témoins de l'imagination incroyable de leur supérieur à travers cette anecdote.

Les effusions de leur amusement se calmèrent doucement, alors qu'un silence agréable planait entre les trois hommes espionnés par le jeune clown.

— On en a fait du chemin depuis tout ça…

— Oh oui… Notre équipage aura marqué l'Histoire, sans aucun doute…

— L'équipage ? Nan… Nous, on sera oublié. Roger et Rayleigh, non… Eux, ils seront à jamais dans les esprits…

Les deux autres hommes hochèrent la tête à ce constat. Ils n'étaient pas déçus de ça, ils le savaient. Il ne restait que la fierté d'avoir mené le célèbre Gol D Roger jusqu' à la fin de son voyage. D'avoir survécu à toutes ces péripéties et à cette odyssée, jusqu'au but de leur capitaine. Parce que ce n'était pas chose promise que de rester en vie en montant sur le pont de ce navire…

Baggy soupira… Au contraire de ces hommes, lui avait cette peur de ne pas exister qui le terrifiait. Il aurait aimé naître plus tôt, rencontrer Roger avant, participer à toutes ses aventures et avoir une place de renom sur l'Oro Jackson… Mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Il secoua farouchement la tête… Non. Il refusait de finir dans les méandres des histoires qu'on se raconte entre pirates, pendant les soirées de beuveries.

Roger resterait un rêve, une chimère à atteindre pour leurs descendants, pour les futurs pirates qui se lanceront sur les océans à la recherche des trésors laissés par le Seigneur de ces mers.

Les discussions se firent plus calmes et discrètes, empêchant Baggy d'en entendre plus. Il crut discerner le nom de Rouge entre deux marmonnements, et le jeune homme ne put qu'être gêné. Ses joues rougirent légèrement, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre contenance. C'était une conversation qu'il entendait souvent entre les membres de l'équipage, dès que Roger avait le dos tourné… Sa femme était magnifique et personne ne pouvait le nier. Il avait tous beaucoup trop de respect pour cet Homme pour oser réellement poser les yeux sur la jeune femme, mais… Ils avaient tous conscience de Roger avait beaucoup de chance.

Baggy fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un souffle contre son oreille, qui lui fit faire un bond de deux mètres. Il se retourna, une main sur sa serpillière, l'autre sur son lobe, puis observa son camarade les yeux hallucinés, honteux de s'être fait prendre.

— Et bah, Baggy ? On rêvasse ? T'espères que je nettoie le pont tout seul ?

Le jeune homme se tenait devant lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, les doigts poings sur les hanches. Shanks. Ce maudit roux. Baggy grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de reprendre son balais, sous le rire fier de son camarade.

Shanks s'avança vers lui et jeta un oeil vers ce qu'il regardait avant son arrivée, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

— T'écoutais encore les histoires des vieux ?

— Grmrgm…

Shanks pouffa, et remit son chapeau de paille sur sa tête, avant de retourner vers sa panoplie de parfaite ménagère et de forcer Baggy à le suivre pour aller nettoyer le haut du pont.

Dans un silence défaitiste, les deux se mirent à la tâche. Baggy lâchait soupir sur soupir, tandis que Shanks semblait se faire un jeu tout seul dans sa tête en jetant l'entièreté de son sceau sur le sol du navire, serpillant étrangement le parquet en faisant des bruits de bouches étranges.

Le clown le regarda curieusement, même s'il devrait être habitué, et ignora son compagnon qui était en train de glisser sur le sol humide, salissant plus qu'il ne nettoyait.

Il repartir dans ses pensées, durant de longues, très longues minutes, se rappelant de toutes les histoires qu'il avait pu entendre, de toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu à seulement quatorze ans… Il aimerait que tout ça ne s'arrête jamais, et que le monde le reconnaisse...

S'essuyant le front à la fin de sa tâche, il commença à regarder le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon, en fronçant les sourcils.

— Moi aussi, un jour… Je serai une légende…

Un pouffement peu discret, suivit d'un éclat de rire, lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul et que son rival avait clairement dû entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que Shanks se moquait clairement de lui.

— Mais ouiiii Baggy…. On y croit !

Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses pulsions meurtrières.

Il se le promet, un jour, son nom résonnera à travers le monde, au point où personne ne pourra jamais l'oublier.

* * *

Plus de vingt ans sont passés, mais il se souvenait encore de cette promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même.

Devenir un homme inoubliable.

Il avait fait parti de l'équipage du Roi des pirates.

Il avait monté son propre équipage et avait vécu des aventures, à la recherche du trésor du Capitaine John.

Il était sorti tout seul d'Impel Down et avait rallié à sa cause de nombreux hommes par sa seule force et son aura charismatique.

Cette dernière donnée était fausse, lui-même le savait, mais personne n'était au courant, donc chut. Il était puissant et c'est tout.

Il avait combattu à Marine Ford.

Enfin… Il était présent à Marine Ford, plus exactement.

Il avait ensuite obtenu le titre de Shishibukai au côté d'autres grands noms de la piraterie.

Il avait plus de trois mille hommes sous ses ordres.

… Bon…. Shanks était devenu Empereur. Rien que ça. Ce maudit roux. Mais ce n'était pas important.

Du haut de son trône, Baggy observa ses subordonnés travailler pour que leur repère soit dans le meilleur état possible. Il aimait bien les regarder améliorer la décoration intérieure et ramener le plus d'objets qui brillent vers lui.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore devenu la légende qu'il voulait être… Mais en attendant, ce n'était plus lui qui passait la serpillière.


	16. Faire peur (Chopper)

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**Un bon petit retard aujourd'hui... N'est pas coutume, le décalage horaire dans ma tête refait des siennes !**

**On arrive à la moitié du Writober ! On tient le bon bout ! En retard tous les jours pratiquement, mais on tient le bon bout ! xD**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21, Quimress et favoria pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella : **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je te comprends, je déteste les clowns aussi, mais Baggy... C'est particulier x) A quoi sert-il ?... Comique de situation ? Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas le perso d'Oda par hasard ! Il faut toujours que je mette Shanks là où on ne l'attend pas x) !

* * *

**#JOUR 16 - 16 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Tony Tony Chopper.

Thème : Sauvage, farouche.

Nombre de mots : 1765 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... CHOPPER ~**

* * *

— LEÇON NUMÉRO UNE ! **Clap** ! On ouvre le rideau.

Le petit renne regarda partout autour de lui, mais ne voyait pas de rideau à proprement parlé. Ussop secoua légèrement la main devant la candeur du plus jeune de l'équipage, en se frottant la tête.

— C'est une image, Chopper…

— Oh, d'accord ! Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute ! Première leçon.

— Oui ! Alors… Comme je l'ai écrit sur le tableau, le titre de cette leçon est : Apprendre à faire peur en une leçon.

Le petit renne cligna des yeux, extrêmement attentif. Pour ce petit cours improvisé, Ussop portait une fausse barbe blanche, c'était donc un signe que son ami était un sage et avait beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre.

À force de se faire câliner de toute part, le médecin de l'équipage avait compris qu'il y avait un souci. C'était un pirate, il était doté d'une grande force grâce à ses formes hybrides et à ses _Rumble Ball_… Il avait énormément de connaissances en médecine, il comptait bien devenir le plus grand médecin de ce monde, capable de soigner toutes les maladies…

Mais personne ne le prenait vraiment au sérieux. À chaque fois qu'il regardait son avis de recherche, il avait presque envie de pleurer. Cent Berry. Seulement ça.

Il était considéré comme l'animal de compagnie de l'équipage, et même s'il adorait les papouilles de Nami et dormir dans le kimono de Zoro, il n'était pas du tout un petit animal sans défense ! D'accord, il adorait que Robin lui donne des sucreries en douce, mais ce n'était pas des récompenses parce qu'il avait été sage et n'avait pas fait pipi sur le pont ! Il savait se retenir !

Même Sanji l'appelait parfois "la réserve de nourriture d'urgence"... Il savait que c'était pour plaisanter, et que Luffy ne le mangerait jamais, même s'il mourrait de faim, mais… Ça le ramenait encore à sa position de petite chose, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Alors, pour essayer de compenser ses lacunes de prestance, Chopper avait demandé à Ussop de lui apprendre à faire peur. Avec tout ce que son ami savait, toutes les histoires qu'il lui racontait, Chopper était sûr que le canonnier pouvait lui apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir ! Comme ça, après cette leçon, plus personne ne pourra le dénigrer ! Il sera enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur de pirate !

— Donc, Chopper, faut bien que tu m'écoutes ! La première étape, c'est d'avoir une tête qui fait peur. Comme par exemple…. Tiens, regarde Zoro !

Le petit renne tourna sa tête vers l'épéiste de l'équipage, qui prenait soin de ses lames un peu plus loin. Ce dernier releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, en haussant un sourcil.

— Tu vois, Zoro, il fait peur. Pas juste en plein combat, genre… Tout le temps. Donc, il faut que tu arrives à faire la même expression que lui. Vas-y, essaye !

Chopper hocha la tête, puis se concentra sur le sabreur, qui continuait de les observer. Le plus jeune commença à plisser les yeux, tentant de se donner un air plus sombre, puis serra les lèvres pour rendre son visage plus dur.

Sauf que non, évidemment, ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Chopper avait juste l'air encore plus mignon que d'habitude. Comme un enfant qui essayait d'imiter son grand-frère pour lui ressembler.

Ussop fronça le nez, peu convaincu.

— Moui… Y a de l'idée…

— Ça ne fonctionne pas, c'est ça ?

— … Disons qu'il va falloir de l'entraînement ! Mais ne perd pas espoir, tu vas y arriver ! On va passer à une autre étape, pour voir ce qui te correspond le mieux !

Chopper était un peu déçu de ne pas réussir ce premier exercice, mais serra les sabots pour reprendre contenance et poursuivre la leçon.

— Dis moi ! Je vais y arriver cette fois !

— Et bien…

Ussop entortilla sa fausse barbe sur son index, puis tapa son poing dans sa paume, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée de génie.

— Je sais ! Je pense qu'il faut utiliser ton côté animal pour te donner l'air plus sauvage, tu vois ?

—Pas vraiment…

— Il faut que tu fasses ressortir ta bestialité, te rendre plus farouche ! Par exemple….

Le jeune homme au long nez s'assit en tailleur en face de Chopper, l'air concentré. Le médecin de bord le regarda avec ses grands yeux curieux, attendant la suite.

— Tu vois quand tu transformes en Monster Point ? Tu arrives à pousser des grognements qui feraient fuir même les plus vaillants ! Même moi, je t'avoue que je suis un peu effrayé dans ces moments-là, alors que tu sais que ce n'est pas mon style de fuir et d'avoir peur ! Donc , il faut réussir à te trouver un cri du coeur, qui fera peur à tout le monde !

_ Oh oui ! Oui, c'est une super idée ça, Ussop !

Il tapa dans ses sabots, comme si son ami venait de trouver l'idée qui lui sauverait la vie.

— Okey, alors tu vas imiter ce que je fais, d'accord ?

— D'accord !

— On commence…. GRRRrrrr !

Ussop avait mis ses doigts en crochet, montrant les dents avec sa mâchoire serrée, tout en grognant de façon un peu ridicule. Mais Chopper ne remarqua rien d'étrange et l'imita sans se soucier de rien.

— Grrr…

— Nan… C'est plus GRRRRrrrrr…

— GrrrRRrr….

— Plus… GRRRRrrr…

— GrrraRR…

— Mouais… C'est pas mal…

Non, c'était juste beaucoup trop mignon pour être effrayant. Chopper sentit que ce n'était pas un vrai compliment, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire sa petite danse de la gêne… Il n'allait jamais y arriver.

Le reste de l'équipage n'avait rien loupé de cette leçon, ni de cet instant absolument adorable. Mais comprenant que leur petit médecin se sentait vraiment mal de ne pas réussir les exercices d'Ussop, certains décidèrent de s'approcher pour aider le pauvre mauvais professeur, qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Après tout, à part froncer les sourcils et faire "grrr", il ne savait pas comment faire. C'était pour lui le meilleur moyen de faire peur à des gens ! Il était aussi possible de mettre un drap blanc sur la tête, mais c'était une autre étape ça, Chopper n'était pas encore prêt à ça…

Luffy s'agenouilla à côté de Chopper et passa une main dans son dos.

— Hey, Chopper ! C'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à faire peur aux gens ! Regarde, aucun de nous ne fait peur !

… Certains froncèrent les sourcils. Le concept de peur échappait énormément à Luffy, et ils le savaient tous.  
Des pirates ? Même pas peur !  
La Marine ? Même pas peur !  
Un Dragon ? Même pas peur !  
Le poing de l'amour de Garp ? … Ah…

Puis dans l'équipage, entre le sabreur démoniaque, le cuistot au coeur enflammé, la fille d'_Ohara_, la rousse qui surpassait le _Haki_ du capitaine, un cyborg, un squelette… Ouais, Luffy n'était pas à même de parler du sentiment de peur.

Nami décida d'intervenir, en poussant le chapeau de paille pour s'agenouiller à son tour à côté de Chopper.

— Ne t'en fais pas Chopper… Tu trouveras bien un jour quelque chose qui fera peur à tout le monde…

— Mais… Mais je ne sais pas, Nami… Je n'ai pas d'idées…

— Yohohoho ! Tu peux… Essayer de raconter des histoires qui font peur ! Ou peut-être… Te glisser sous les jupes des filles pour regarder leurs petites culottes… Je t'assure que ça fait peur aux demoiselles ! A chaque fois qu'elles me voient entre leurs jambes, elles crient !

— Non, mais tu lui mets quel genre d'idée dans la tête, Brook ?! -_S'insurgea Ussop._

Nami soupira longuement, après avoir regardé le musicien d'un regard noir pour qu'il se taise. Elle reprit pour Chopper.

— Tu peux… Peut-être… Avoir plus confiance en toi…

— Ouais ! Ou tu peux te battre contre ceux qui se moquent de toi ! -_Rajouta Luffy, sans jamais perdre son enthousiasme._

— Ou tu peux aussi leur montrer à quel point t'es SUPER cool !

— Ou les découper.

— Ou les tuer.

Robin et Zoro, les deux derniers à avoir parlé, se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis hochèrent la tête, comme s'ils étaient d'accord avec l'idée de l'autre.

Nami soupira une nouvelle fois.

— On a dit leur faire peur ! S'ils sont morts, ils n'auront plus peur !

— Non, c'est vrai, mais ils ne pourront plus se moquer non plus….

Tous regardèrent un peu étrangement la brune, dont l'humour laissait encore à désirer. Si belle, mais si glauque.

Chopper renifla discrètement. Il était le petit dernier de l'équipage, et ils se sentaient tous obliger de le considérer comme le benjamin de la bande, comme le petit frère. Et même si ça le rendait toujours heureux de savoir qu'il était aussi bien entouré… Ça l'embêtait de toujours devoir compter sur eux pour l'encourager, pour le sauver ou le rendre plus confiant.

Il sentit Luffy poser son menton sur son grand chapeau et releva les yeux pour le voir avec son éternel sourire.

— T'en fais pas Chopper, c'est pas grave si les autres pensent que t'es faible, nous on sait que c'est pas vrai !

Ses bras commencèrent à bouger d'eux même, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, alors que ses petites joues rougirent furieusement.

— Arrête, _c'est pas vrai_, ne dis pas ce genre de chose ~...

Luffy rigola de son petit rire significatif, puis se releva pour retourner à ses occupations. Sanji s'alluma une cigarette avant de retourner en cuisine préparer des cocktails pour ses mellorines, sûrement. Nami lui lança un dernier sourire avant de retourner sur son transat avec Robin, Ussop retira sa barbe, qui ne servait plus à rien, puis suivit Francky avec qui il devait voir quelques installations… Bref, chacun retourna à ses activités, laissant le petit renne seul sur le pont.

Seul ?

Il se sentit soulever du sol, et reconnu très vite l'odeur de Zoro. Ce dernier l'emmena vers le mat, là où il faisait habituellement sa sieste, et sans un mot, il garda Chopper dans ses bras, l'incitant à venir faire un somme avec lui, histoire de se changer les idées.

Le médecin ne put que se glisser dans le kimono du sabreur, pour se coller à sa peau chaude, et ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts calleux dans son pelage.

Peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas peur…. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez sauvage…

N'empêche qu'il savait que de nombreuses personnes enviaient sa place…

Que ce soit quand il était dans le bain avec les filles…

… Quand il était sur les épaules de ses amis...

… Ou quand il était contre le torse nu et musclé de Zoro.


	17. Démission (Sengoku)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Encore du retard, je commence à prendre des mauvaises habitudes x) Personnage compliqué, encore, je ne suis tellement pas familière avec les persos de la marine :') J'ai du faire référence à quelque chose dans cet OS et je me flagelle moi-même, je vous rassure !**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21, Quimress et favoria pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Chopper est super mignon ! Je te comprends, si ça avait été Law, j'aurai été super jalouse aussi :P

* * *

**#JOUR 17 - 17 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Sengoku.

Thème : Ornement.

Nombre de mots : 1171 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... SENGOKU ~**

* * *

Sengoku leva sa plume, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à signer sa lettre. Un long soupir morne lui échappa, tandis qu'il se mit à observer son manteau d'Amiral en chef, dans un coin.

Ses ornements décoraient encore ses habits, comme une preuve de sa fidélité, de sa loyauté envers le gouvernement, et ce, depuis le début de sa vie. Il avait tout donné pour la Justice, pour faire régner l'ordre dans ce monde. Mais maintenant… Il ne pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus cautionner les agissements du gouvernement, sans souhaiter agir à leur encontre. La situation empirait de jour en jour, les événements de Marine Ford avaient bouleversé l'ordre des choses… Rien n'était immuable. L'harmonie qui régnait depuis des années se brisait complètement.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était persuadé de prendre la bonne décision. Ses principes n'étaient plus en accord avec les ordres qu'ils recevaient, ça faisait un long moment qu'il tentait au mieux de contourner ce qu'on lui imposait.

Il apposa sa signature en bas de la page, puis replia soigneusement la lettre, avant de la poser sur un coin de son bureau.

Au même moment, Garp entra dans la pièce, le visage fermé et fatigué. Son ami était sûrement celui qui avait le plus perdu durant cette bataille, celui qui avait dû faire les choix les plus compliqués… Sauver ou se battre contre sa propre famille…

Le Héros de la marine s'avança vers lui, puis sans prendre de pincette, lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...

— Ma lettre de démission.

Il releva ses yeux vers le Vice-amiral, puis soupira de nouveau. Il semblerait que les mêmes dilemmes se présentaient à eux, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris des décisions similaires…

— Assieds-toi…

— Ma décision est prise, Sengoku.

— Je sais. La mienne aussi.

Garp n'esquissa aucun mouvement de surprise, semblant comprendre les non-dits. Il s'installa alors, puisque visiblement, ils devaient parler.

Sengoku laissa un silence s'éterniser, pesant ses mots, réfléchissant à ce par quoi il devait commencer. Il se frotta le front du bout des doigts, puis inspira profondément.

_ Si nous partons tous les deux, je ne sais pas quel sort l'avenir réservera à la Marine...

_ On a fait notre temps et ce qu'on devait faire. Il est temps qu'on se retire, c'est aux jeunes de faire leurs preuves maintenant…

Sengoku ne put que hocher la tête. Ils n'avaient plus la patience, ni l'énergie de leur jeunesse, pour pouvoir défier le monde au nom de leur titre.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement une bonne idée.

— De quoi ?

— De partir.

Garp se frotta la barbe, en s'affalant un peu plus sur son siège. Il avait réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il devait faire, quelle décision était la meilleure. Lui ne voyait que celle-ci.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— A notre échelle, nous pouvions faire encore barrage, entre nos recrues et le gouvernement. Si quelqu'un de mal intentionné ou abusif reprend mon poste, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie du monde sombrera dans le chaos.

— … Ce n'est pas déjà le cas, mon vieux ?

Un léger sourire dépité se dessina sur ses lèvres. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, tout était en train de sombrer. C'était comme vouloir se battre contre du vide, ils allaient épuiser leur force en sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner.

— Peut-être… Mais au final, je pense que ça serait une erreur de tourner le dos à ce nouveau monde qui se met en place.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— … Il faudrait qu'on garde un pied dans les rouages de la Marine….

Garp semblait comprendre où il voulait en venir. Continuer de surveiller ce monde… Ne pas tourner le dos à cette institution qu'ils chérissaient tant. Ils avaient fait face à des choses dont les jeunes n'avaient même pas entendu parler. Ils avaient vu, entendu, connaissaient des secrets enfouis... Comme une disque rayé, l'univers tournait en rond, et trop de choses semblaient être un lien direct vers des événements qu'ils avaient déjà vécu. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire semblant de l'ignorer.

— A quoi tu penses ?

— Pour ma part, j'ai déjà une petite idée… Je t'en parlerais en temps voulu. Te concernant… Peut-être que tu pourrais continuer à entraîner les mousses.

Le Vice-amiral ne put qu'être surpris de cette proposition.

— Moi ? J'croyais que tu n'aimais pas mes méthodes…

— T'as créé des monstres dans ta famille, Garp. D'une force colossale et d'une grande intelligence… Pour pouvoir les battre, il faut que nos recrues puissent leur faire face…

Garp explosa de rire à la raison que lui donnait Sengoku. Ce n'était pas faux.

Entre son fils, qui était l'homme le plus recherché du monde, son blond de petit-fils qui était son second, son petit-fils biologique qui devenait de plus en plus une menace…

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Ace, qui venait de protéger Luffy au péril de sa vie, parce que lui n'avait pas été capable de protéger sa propre famille. Une lueur de profonde tristesse passa dans son regard, qu'il tenta de cacher à son ami.

Il voulait quitter la Marine, avant que ses décisions ne lui retirent toutes les personnes qu'il aime. Seulement, Sengoku n'avait pas tort… Garder une main sur les actions des marines était une façon de les protéger… D'une certaine façon. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il arrêtera de se sentir aussi coupable.

Il renifla sèchement pour reprendre une contenance, et sourit à son vieil ami.

— La force, je veux bien, mais alors pour l'intelligence, on repassera… Ils sont tous cons comme des balais…

— C'est possible, mais s'entraîner sous ton courroux leur permettra de se préparer au pire, et le pire, il se passe dehors.

— Un point pour toi… C'est vrai que j'ai quand même fait du bon boulot avec les gamins !

— N'en sois pas trop heureux Garp, c'est eux qui nous posent des problèmes maintenant.

Seul le rire gras de vieil homme lui répondit. L'oeil dépité de Sengoku en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, mais c'était inutile de faire entendre raison à Garp.

Il lui tendit sa lettre de démission, pour qu'il puisse la changer. Il la reprit, la secouant légèrement, comme pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec leur pacte oral. Sans préambule, il quitta la pièce, laissant le futur ex-Amiral en chef seul.

Sengoku tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, qui donnait sur un océan des plus vaste. Le calme absolu, qui ne s'étendait malheureusement pas au reste du monde.

Il devait lui aussi réécrire sa lettre…. Celle écrite précédemment termina rapidement dans l'estomac de sa chèvre, alors qu'il reprit sa plume en main, pour tout recommencer.

Il avait encore des projets pour la Marine. Loin de ceux que le gouvernement réservait au reste du monde. Il avait passé sa vie à protéger au nom de ses valeurs ce qui lui était cher.

Il avait encore des choses à transmettre à la nouvelle génération. Tout n'était pas terminé.


	18. Rébellion (Sabo)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Et c'est un nouveau retard, mais si peu conséquent par rapport au retard que j'ai pu prendre cette semaine x) **

**Je me suis tentée à la Song Fic aujourd'hui... Je ne sais pas pourquoi x) **

**Merci à Stella, Wado21 et favoria pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, les anciens de la marine aiment mettre leur grain de sel partout, j'en suis persuadée ! Plus que 14 jours -13 après celui-ci- je tiens le bon bout x)

* * *

**#JOUR 18 - 18 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Sabo.

Thème : Marginal, Inadapté.

Nombre de mots : 1215 mots.

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : _Linkin Park - Rebellion_

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... SABO ~**

* * *

_"I've seen the blood  
I've seen the broken  
The lost and the sights unseen"_

Devant son miroir, Sabo s'apprêtait pour la journée. En enfilant sa chemise, il faisait tout pour fermer les yeux devant les cicatrices qui striaient sa peau opaline. Elles faisaient partie d'un passé qu'il préférait oublier. Pourtant, retrouver la mémoire lui avait permis de se souvenir des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Des sourires, des rires, des aventures...

_"I want a flood  
I want an ocean  
To wash my confusion clean"_

Son enfance n'avait rien d'un conte de fée. Des parents tyranniques qui maudissaient sa naissance et son incapacité à rentrer dans les ordres, reniant son existence. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie, il n'avait jamais voulu naître en tant que noble. C'était pour lui, l'un des plus grands fardeaux qui lui restait sur les épaules, malgré toutes ses années écoulées. Un peu comme Ace, qui haïssait son père pour l'héritage trop lourd qu'il lui avait laissé. Un nom qui faisait toute la différence en comparaison des autres enfants. Une épée de Damoclès qui leur restait en travers de la gorge et dont ils ne pourraient jamais réellement se séparer.

Heureusement que ses frères avaient partagé son désarroi toute son enfance. Ils étaient comme lui… Des marginaux, des inadaptés de la société, que les gens préféraient voir mourir. Un sourire amer se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand il pensait que, dans son cas, ce sont ses propres parents qui auraient préféré le voir mort. Ils étaient même allés jusqu'à adopter un autre enfant pour prendre le rôle que lui, n'endossera jamais.

Alors, ils avaient rêvé… D'océan, de liberté, d'une autre vie. Loin de tout ça, loin de ces chaînes qui les maintenaient à un destin qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi. Se créer une nouvelle identité, une histoire qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Il se souvenait encore des rires de Luffy, de la détermination d'Ace et de sa propre force à parvenir à canaliser ses deux frères bien trop butés.

_"I can't resolve this empty story  
I can't repair the damage done"_

Malheureusement… Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Lui avait tenté de fuir, et avait perdu la mémoire en se faisant sauver par un miracle. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était passé de l'autre côté du miroir…

Et lorsque ses souvenirs lui sont revenus, il était déjà trop tard pour changer les choses.

Il essayait de se consoler en se disant que ses frères avaient réussi à partir en mer, à vivre leur rêve, une fraction de seconde si ce n'était quelques années…

Si Ace le voyait de là-haut, il était persuadé qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme pour lui botter le cul. Il avait plutôt intérêt à faire attention…. Mais il préférait se dire ça, il niait l'idée que Ace ait pu disparaître à tout jamais... Ace ne pourra jamais réellement disparaître, il ne sera jamais oublié. Il le savait, il voulait y croire. Il ne sera pas connu des nouvelles générations en tant que fils du démon, mais bien en tant que Portgas D Ace, cette tête à flamme au coeur énorme.

Il avait perdu un frère… Il s'était promis de protéger l'autre, quitte à perdre tout ce qu'il avait. Ce gamin au sourire si lumineux, qui ne s'était jamais effacé de son visage….

_"We are the fortunate ones  
Who've never faced oppression's gun  
We are the fortunate ones  
Imitations of rebellion"_

Il était un révolutionnaire. Un marginal de haut rang. Il refusait simplement ce monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Comme si on pouvait réellement se complaire dans ce monde de fous ! Cette manipulation, cette politique par la peur, et par celui qui sera le plus fort…. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il savait qu'il avait encore énormément de choses à découvrir de cette société, Dragon lui avait répété tellement de fois. Mais ce qu'il savait déjà le répugnait au plus au point.

Il détestait les dragons célestes autant que les nobles qui les vénéraient. Esclavagisme, perversion, tyrannie… La liste des inculpations était longue contre eux. Il se souvenait de Luffy qui avait dit, qu'en plus de leurs actes ignobles, ils étaient moches. Ce n'était pas forcément un argument recevable pour les haïr, mais ça jouait quand même dans la balance.

_"We act it out  
We wear the colors  
Defined by the things we own"_

Ils avaient tout, avaient le droit à tout, ils étaient protégés par le gouvernement et toute la marine. Comme s'ils approuvaient l'idée que leurs vies avaient plus de valeur que celle des autres ! C'était désolant… La vérité, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se protéger eux-mêmes, parce qu'ils étaient bien trop faibles. Ils ne connaissaient rien de la douleur, de la souffrance humaine… Ils n'avaient aucune dignité.

Alors, oui, il se révoltait. Pour faire descendre du trône ceux qui ne le méritaient pas.

"_We're not without_  
_We're like each other_  
_Pretending we're here alone"_

Il avait parfois l'impression de se battre seul contre le reste du monde. Que les forces de l'univers n'étaient pas en sa faveur et que tout se jouait dans un jeu de hasard. Il savait quelque part que c'était faux… Dragon réglait bien trop leurs opérations au millimètre près…

Même s'il arrivait souvent que sa fougue fasse échouer lamentablement les plans de son supérieur et sauveur.

Enfin… Pas exactement. Il parvenait tout le temps au but voulu, c'était dans son devoir et dans son caractère… Cependant, il prenait rarement les chemins de base pour y accéder…

Plus sérieusement… Non, il savait que les révolutionnaires n'étaient pas les seuls à être indignés. Il suffisait de voir le nombre d'informateurs qui leur donnaient ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, sans l'aide de menace ou quoi que ce soit. Beaucoup pensaient, peu agissaient. Mais nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient voir le monde changer ou brûler. Il n'était pas question seulement des horreurs de la piraterie, le gouvernement qui était censé protéger ses populations avait bien trop souvent failli à ses devoirs.

"_And far away, they burn their buildings_  
_Right in the face of the damage done"_

Certaines pirates protégeaient des îles entières, pendant que certains marines se fichaient de détruire des villes, si c'était pour attraper une seule personne soit disant dangereuse.

Certains pirates étaient des monstres sanguinaires, des tortionnaires, qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que leur ego, tandis que certains marines avaient une justice pure et juste, refusant les ordres donnés plus haut.

Il n'y avait pas de dualité parfaite. Il n'y avait plus réellement un côté gentil et un côté méchant. Chacun avait ses perles rares et ses monstres dans leurs rangs. Les masques se levaient, les alliances se faisaient, et le monde risquait d'être bouleversé par la force des éléments, lorsque chacun comprendra que le titre importait peu. Seule la volonté était bonne à écouter.

_"We are the fortunate ones  
Who've never faced oppression's gun  
We are the fortunate ones  
Imitations of rebellion"_

Il voulait faire parti de ces changements. Tendre vers un monde libre, où chacun pourra trouver sa place, sans être abusé par une autre. Il ne souhaitait que ça…

Il avait choisi de mettre ses rêves d'enfant de côté pour se battre aux côtés des révolutionnaires, et il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde.


	19. Secret (Nami)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pu ni écrire ni poster hier, j'étais dans le mal ^^' Ça ne va pas forcément mieux, mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre trop de retard sur le Writober x) #Maso**  
**Tout ça pour dire, désolée si la qualité n'est pas au rdv et si y a des coquilles, je corrigerai un peu plus consciencieusement quand je ne serai plus en souffrance ! Puis il faut dire que le jour 19 et le jour 20 ne m'ont pas vraiment inspiré, on va dire... **

**Il est 23h, on va tenter d'écrire celui du Jour 20 rapidement x)**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21 et PerigrinTouque pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Merci pour ta review ! Et merci pour les compliments encore une fois ! Je pense qu'on est énormément a avoir pleuré à la mort d'Ace... On est d'ailleurs beaucoup à ne pas s'en être remis et à nier x) C'est un magnifique compliment que de me dire que j'ai tout compris à Sabo selon toi, ce n'est pas facile de se mettre dans la tête des personnage !

* * *

**#JOUR 19 - 19 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Nami.

Thème : Écharpe..

Nombre de mots : 1568 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... NAMI ~**

* * *

Zoro avait réussi. Enfin. Après de nombreux concours d'alcool avec l'équipage, souvent lancés par la navigatrice pour se faire de l'argent sur leur dos, il était parvenu à coucher Nami. Le verre de trop, comme on aimait l'appeler.

La belle rousse dodelinait de la tête, plus très fraîche. Et Zoro, lui, était sacrément fier de lui. Elle baragouinait des trucs sans queue ni tête, dont il ne comprenait pas un traître mot, mais son état allait certainement lui permettre de lui faire avouer deux, trois choses qu'il voulait savoir.

D'habitude, il n'aimait pas abuser de la faiblesse des gens… Mais la sorcière, ça le dérangeait moins, elle le méritait.

Autour d'eux, plus grand monde n'était encore debout. Luffy était raide depuis un bon moment, et fixait depuis plusieurs minutes le fond de son verre, comme s'il allait lui donner les réponses au sens de la vie. Ussop ronflait dans un coin, Brook dormait les fesses en l'air, et Robin était partie se coucher avec Chopper comme doudou.

Il ne restait plus que le cuistot, qui préférait toujours rester sobre en cas de fringale nocturne de la part d'un membre de l'équipage, Franky, qui combattait le sommeil vaillamment pour garder la trajectoire du Sunny près du gouvernail… Et lui.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que Nami se plaignait que sa chopine était vide, la voix fébrile.

— Dis moi, Nami… T'es raide ?

— Sûrement pas… Je… J'vais très bien… Algue parlante...

— Ouais...T'as perdu…

— … Moi ? Perdre ? … Nanmaohé… oh… tututu ! J'pas perdu !

Elle le regardait avec des yeux noirs, le doigt pointé vers lui… Enfin, le doigt pointé dans une direction aléatoire qui semblait recouvrir tout le côté de la table où il se trouvait.

— J'vois ça…

— T'es… pas gentil, Zouzou… J'DORS PAS D'ABORD ! Les… Les autres… Z'ont perduuu ! Bande de faibles !

Des grognements mécontents se firent entendre, de ceux qui étaient couchés ou raides, mais personne ne s'en préoccupa. Zoro darda son regard sur Nami et changea complètement de sujet. Ses deux coudes sur la table, son air menaçant sur le visage, il était décidé à se faire inspecteur des finances.

— Sale sorcière… Dis-moi où tu caches le pognon.

Ni une, ni deux, il prononça sa question, n'ayant jamais été vraiment diplomate de nature. Il voulait profiter de son état, et il valait mieux ne pas attendre qu'elle s'endorme comme une masse sur la table.

Nami se mit à le regarder comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse ineptie du monde.

— J'dirais rien…

— Si, tu vas parler. Tiens, vas y reprend un verre.

Il resservit la jeune femme, sans aucun scrupule. Elle but jusqu'à plus soif, d'une traite, semblant avoir le gosier sec. Sauf que ce geste n'allait pas surement pas agir en sa faveur…

— Dis moi. -_Reprit Zoro, tout à fait sérieux._

— Naaan… Tu ne voleras pas… Mon argent…

— Tu m'as volé mon argent à la base, sale grippe-sou. T'es une radine et j'veux récupérer mon pognon.

— C'est MON argent !

Elle tapa violemment sur la table en signe de protestation. Elle vacilla un peu, mais tenta de garder la face, malgré le trop-plein d'alcool dans le sang.

Sanji arriva de la cuisine pour nettoyer un peu le bordel et prendre les verres vides. Il interpella tout de suite le sabreur, sans lâcher sa cigarette.

— Oï, Marimo… Laisse Nami chérie tranquille, sale brute.

— Tu déconnes, sourcil en vrille ? Y'a moyen de la faire parler, je n'vais pas laisser passer ma chance.

— Ta chance ? Tu ne mérites pas la douce Nami ! Laisse tomber !

Zoro fronça les sourcils, mettant quelques secondes à comprendre le sous-entendu. Il renifla dédaigneusement.

— Mais qui voudrait de cette sorcière ? T'es malade, Love-cook…

— De… De toute façon… Zouzou il préfère la levrette… _-Hoqueta Nami, en secouant sa chope vide._

Les deux hommes clignèrent des yeux, pas sûrs d'avoir bien entendus. Mais quand chaque mot imprégna leur cerveau, ils eurent deux réactions bien différentes. L'un le choque, l'autre le rire.

— Alors c'est ça ton secret, tronche de gazon ?...

— Rêve pas, ça te ferait trop plaisir.

Alors c'était de ça dont les filles parlaient, quand elles le fixaient dans leur transat quand il s'entraînait ? Les mégères… Elles n'avaient vraiment que ça à faire ? C'était quoi encore ce délire…

Contre toute attente, ce fut de Luffy qui se fit entendre, dans un gargouillement presque incompréhensible, toujours le regard fixé dans le vide de sa chope. Son air terriblement sérieux n'avait rien de rassurant.

— _Levreeette~..._

Zoro et Sanji se mirent à le fixer étrangement, mais préférèrent nier ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Non, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Non. Il ne savait pas.

Sanji s'éloigna un peu, non sans continuer de ricaner aux dépens du sabreur, en ignorant ce que venait de dire Luffy, et revint vers Nami avec une écharpe et une couverture dans les mains. La nuit commençait à être fraîche, et sa mellorine ne devait pas prendre froid…

Zoro ? Ah non, lui il s'en fichait, il pouvait crever.

— Nami chérie, couvre toi avant d'attraper froid…

— Tsk ! J'ai chaud ! J'veux pas !

— C'est pour ton bien…

— J'ai dit non !

Nami tenta de se débattre en donnant des coups dans le vide, qui firent tomber la couverture de ses épaules, et elle jeta l'écharpe plus loin, en boudant. Sanji essaya tant bien que mal de la convaincre, mais la rousse secouait la tête en signe de protestation.

Sanji observa le regard vitreux de la jeune fille, la fixa pendant de longues secondes, un genou au sol. Le temps filait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, comme si le blond vivait une scène de film romantique tout seul dans sa tête. Zoro bailla, pour rajouter de l'intensité à la scène.

Le cuisinier prit la main de Nami, l'air très sérieux, presque stressé. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, montrant son incompréhension, l'esprit brumeux. Il inspira profondément, avant de souffler, tel un prince charmant.

— Ma belle Nami… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Zoro assistait à cette scène en croisant les bras. Le cuistot semblait encore avoir un pète au casque, mais ça avait l'air d'être son délire de se ridiculiser autant. Nami regarda Sanji, sa main dans la sienne, puis de nouveau le blond.

— Baaaah non. J'veux…. J'veux pas être ta femme… Ni ta...Ta première fois...

Évidence.  
C'était au tour du sabreur de hurler de rire, devant ce fiasco total. Sanji rougit d'un coup, s'étouffant presque de ce que venait de dire sa douce.

— Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nami….

— … Puceau. -Ricana Zoro.

— J'te parle pas tête de mousse, et c'est complètement faux !

— Gâteau de mariaaaaaaaaaaaage…. _Gniamgniamgniam_...

Tous se tournèrent vers leur capitaine, puis l'ignorèrent de nouveau.

— Y a que la vérité qui blesse, cook...

— J'vais t'en foutre de la vérité, moi ! Avaleur de sabre ! Suceur de manche !

— T'as dit quoi, l'puceau ?!

— J'vais m'coucher… Vous faites trop de bruits, les débiles...

Nami se leva, chancelante. Sanji accourus pour l'aider, mais la jeune fille refusa derechef son bras et se dirigea l'air contrarié, sans un mot de plus, vers ses quartiers. Elle ne marchait pas droit, mais tenait encore debout… Ce qui fit plisser les yeux à Zoro.

Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'ils ne venaient pas de se faire avoir ?...

Nami entra dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Robin. Elle releva les yeux pour voir son amie sereine avec Chopper, qui dormait comme un roi contre sa poitrine.

La navigatrice se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis soupira longuement. Sans aucune difficulté, elle alla vers son bureau, et sortit son carnet pour y inscrire quelques notes.

Robin ouvrit les yeux, fit entendre sa voix, faisant sursauter légèrement Nami.

— Alors ? Des nouvelles ?..

— Tsk, tu parles… Ils ne lâchent rien, et Zoro a tenté de me manipuler… Mais la graine est plantée. Peut-être que les choses vont changer maintenant. Par contre, je suis sûre que Luffy a avoué un truc à demi-mot...

Oui. C'était de la comédie. Mais elle était déçue que son plan n'ait pas fonctionné. Ça partait d'une bonne attention, il ne fallait pas se méprendre !

Après tout, si Sanji pouvait enfin niquer, et si Zoro pouvait assumer son orientation sexuelle, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde. Une pierre, deux coups. Malheureusement, tout ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait…

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

Tout le monde avait déserté le pont. Zoro et Sanji étaient finalement partis se coucher, après s'être grogné dessus pendant de longues minutes, menaçant l'autre de ne pas dévoiler ces _"mensonges"_ aux autres de l'équipage. Ils avaient emmené avec eux Brook et Ussop, qui dormaient toujours sur le sol. Franky s'était finalement assoupi contre le gouvernail, ne pouvant plus lutter.

Tout le monde avait déserté ?

Non… Il y avait bien un petit brun bourré que tout le monde avait oublié…

— Torao… C'est quoi… une levrette ?...

Malheureusement, le charmant médecin n'était pas là pour lui répondre...


	20. Il était une fois (Sanji)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Toujours malade... Et comme je l'avais dit hier, un thème et un perso qui ne m'inspirait pas... C'est pour ça que j'ai fait plus de 3000 mots sur ce défi. LOGIQUE ! Je suis partie dans un délire... Restez bien jusqu'à la fin ;) Et... Oui... C'est la suite de celui de Nami... En quelque sorte x)**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21 et favoria pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je ne suis pas fan non plus du ZoSan de base... Mais disons que là, je me tente à de nouvelles choses (même si ce n'est que du sous-entendu) avec ce writober x) Je crois que oui, Luffy veut Law... :P Merci de t'inquiéter, mais ne t'en fais pas, même malade, je vais rattraper mon retard !

* * *

**#JOUR 20 - 20 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Sanji Vinsmoke.

Thème : Marcher, fouler.

Nombre de mots : 3341 mots.

Raiting : K+ / T

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... SANJI ~**

* * *

**Il** était une fois, dans un lieu lointain, vivait un prince. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux clairs, couleur du ciel et des sourcils uniques, ne pouvant lui faire renier le génome de sa famille.

Il s'appelait Sanji. Sanji Vinsmoke.

Le jeune prince était un homme bon envers les autres. Pleins de bons sentiments et d'amour, il avait été enfermé par son père dans un donjon, pour le punir de ses agissements bien trop humains, loin du soldat droit qu'il aurait dû être.

Puis, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, un maléfice avait été lancé sur son être et sur la tour où il vivait. Ce sort l'empêchait de pouvoir sortir et de s'enfuir de ce lieu maudit, seul. Son père semblait vouloir lui rappeler son statut de faible, qui ne pourrait pas survivre sans l'aide de quelqu'un.

Sauf que Sanji n'était pas faible. Il était resté dans sa prison toutes ces années durant, sans jamais se plaindre. Il passait ses journées à cuisiner et à regarder l'extérieur, en cherchant mille moyens de s'échapper. Malheureusement, aucune de ses idées n'avait pu le sortir de cet endroit si étroit, par rapport au monde qu'il voyait se profiler par l'ouverture de sa tour.

Il attendait. Il aurait aimé que les choses se passent autrement, que sa famille décide de le laisser dans un coin, au lieu de l'enfermer ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il aurait aimé être libre. Mais c'était un droit qui ne lui était pas accordé.

Un beau jour, il vit une silhouette se dessiner à l'orée de la forêt. C'était tellement surréaliste pour le prince qu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Jamais personne n'était venu par ici. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un depuis ces nombreuses années…

C'était un jeune homme, pas plus âgé que lui. Brun, les cheveux crépus, métis et… Avec un nez plutôt proéminent. Cet homme semblait méfiant, guettant le danger en regardant partout où il pouvait, avant de faire un pas de plus.

Sanji leva un sourcil, du haut de sa tour, observant cet énergumène. Il finit par l'interpeller.

— Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, recula d'un pas. Bien… Ce n'était pas gagné pour qu'il sorte aujourd'hui…

Il s'approcha doucement, continuant de regarder partout, autour de lui, puis s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler d'une voix forte.

— Je suis le grand chevalier Ussop ! Et je suis là, parce que…. Parce que je cherchais cet endroit !

— Ah ouais, j'vois ça…

Le fameux Ussop se racla de nouveau la gorge et reprit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, seul ?

— Du tricot.

— Ah, c'est bien, c'est une belle occupation.

— Mais non abruti, j'suis coincé là ! Tiens, puisque t'es chevalier, tu veux pas monter là-haut et venir me sortir d'ici ?!

— Euh…

Ussop regarda la hauteur de la tour, déglutit, puis inspira un grand coup. Il était un homme courageux et vaillant, il pouvait le faire.

— Bien sûr ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Comment je fais ?

— Bah, grimpe.

— Ah…

Ne pas se défiler…

— D'accord ! Je vais faire ça !

Il sortit son épée, la brandit dans les airs et entama un discours des plus épique.

— Moi, le grand chevalier Ussop, je vais venir te délivrer… C'est quoi ton nom ?

— Sanji.

— Je vais venir te délivrer, Sanji !

— Cool. Magne-toi le cul, ça fait des années que je veux sortir de là.

— D'accord ! Je vais faire ça ! Je vais combattre l'affreux Dragon qui te tient prisonnier et…. _-Il s'arrêta un instant, avant de regarder partout et de demander, pas très assuré-_ … Il n'y a pas de dragon ?

— Non.

— Ah tant mi-... Tant pis ! Ahah, tant pis. J'en aurais fait qu'une bouchée avec mon épée magique et…

— Bon, tu bouges ouais ?!

— ...J'arrive !

Ussop s'approcha au pas de course de la fameuse tour, examina les pierres et déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il posa ses mains sur les premières prises, puis tira sur ses bras pour se soulever. Il réussit à attraper, non sans mal, une nouvelle pierre pour grimper, mais de là où il était, le prince entendait très clairement des "_gnnnnnnnnn_" d'effort qu'il lui faisait savoir que son sauveur avait des bras en mousse. Il soupira.

De nombreuses minutes passèrent, sans que le preux chevalier ne réussisse à monter plus haut. Il se laissa donc tomber sur le sol et jeta un coup d'oeil à Sanji, mal à l'aise.

— C'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais…

— Je vois ça.

— Mais ne t'en fait pas ! Je vais revenir te sauver avec mes valeureux guerriers !

— Ouais, ouais, je te crois.

— Ne bouge surtout pas !

Sanji s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus pour cette offense, mais il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Le jeune homme s'était déjà enfui très loin, sans un mot de plus.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il n'avait plus qu'à retourner travailler sur sa nouvelle recette…

Plusieurs jours passèrent, tandis qu'il continuait de s'ennuyer ferme. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une nouvelle personne vint fouler ces terres maudites… Deux personnes en une semaine, c'était surprenant. C'était bien plus qu'en dix ans…

Il avait bien aperçu un petit animal gambader avec un sac à dos près de la tour, mais il n'y avait pas plus fait attention que ça…

Non, là, c'était un autre être humain. Et visiblement, rien à voir avec Ussop… Oh non, rien à voir. C'était… Une femme. Une belle rousse, avec des formes généreuses, qui marchait d'un pas chaloupé près de sa prison. C'était le plus beau moment de sa vie.

— Melloriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine !

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers le prince, qui ressemblait actuellement à une guimauve pleine de coeur. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de poser son poing sur sa hanche.

— Tiens, salut. Tu ne saurais pas où est le trésor du coin ?

— C'est toi le trésor, douce demoiselle !

Le prince semblait avoir disjoncté. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

— Visiblement, tu ne me seras pas utile.

Elle soupira, avant de relire sa carte, ignorant complètement les jérémiades et déclarations d'amour du jeune homme.

Puis soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Sanji s'arrêta de batifoler tout seul, pour interpeller plus simplement la jeune femme. S'il paraissait normal, elle pourrait peut-être le sortir de là, et ils pourront se marier et vivre heureux pour toujours !

— Douce mellorine ! Je suis coincé ici depuis tant d'années ! Pourrais-tu m'aider à sortir de ma prison ?

—… Tu me donnes combien ?

Sanji cligna plusieurs fois des yeux… Il avait peur de comprendre la question.

— Et bien… Je peux te donner énormément d'amour…

La jeune fille ricana. Il l'avait bien regardé ? Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle cherchait sur sa carte, si jamais il avait besoin qu'elle le précise.

— Combien d'argent ?

—… Je… Je n'ai pas d'argent, mellorine…

— … Bonne chance, alors.

Sous ses yeux emplis d'amour et de déception, la jeune fille reprit son chemin, sans lui accorder un regarde de plus. Sanji resta un long moment à observer cette route où elle avait disparu et l'avait laissé seul dans sa misère…

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle était tellement belle…

Les jours passèrent encore une fois, sans qu'aucun nuage ne vienne tromper l'ennuie de notre jeune prince. Un beau matin, il lui avait semblé voir l'ombre d'une belle jeune femme, habillée d'un chapeau violet, mais ce passage fût si bref qu'il crut avoir rêvé… Ce songe gardait une empreinte fantasmagorique dans son esprit qu'il ne pouvait rejeter, tant l'absence de chaleur humaine était présente dans sa vie…

Ce fut un jour gris, qu'il vit deux créatures apparaître devant son donjon. Allongé dans son divan, comptant les fissures au plafond, il ne put ignorer les voix qu'il entendait en dehors de la tour. Il se précipita d'aller voir qui discutaient avec autant de passion de l'architecture de sa prison.

Et quel étonnement… Un homme robot et un squelette. Il dut se frotter les paupières plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Mais, quitte à devenir fou, autant les interpeller.

— Hey ! Euh… Messieurs ?

Les deux relevèrent la tête vers lui et c'est le robot qui lui répondit en premier.

— Hey mec ! T'habites là ? C'est une Suuuuper tour que t'as là !

— Euh ouais… Merci… Enfin, moi je cherche plutôt à descendre de là !

— … Bah, descends !

— Je peux pas, sinon je l'aurais déjà fait !

—… Ça se tient.

Le squelette, une main sur le "coeur"... Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment de coeur en fait, puisque c'était un squelette et qu'il était mort, mais vivant… Un mort-vivant… Mais bref.

Une main sur la cage thoracique, il s'avança d'un pas.

— En quoi pouvons nous t'aider, pauvre ami ?

— Tu veux qu'on explose la tour ?

— Mmh, non. Si vous faites ça, je risque de mourir, en fait. Vous ne voulez pas plutôt monter et venir me chercher ?

— Là, c'est nous qui risquons de mourir, jeune ami… Même si je n'ai pas vraiment peur de la mort… Yohohoho….

— Mouais, vous n'avez pas tort… Mais vous ne voulez pas essayer ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent. Avant que le robot ne réponde.

— Non. Pas vraiment.

Sanji soupira.

— Tant pis, merci quand même…

— Désolé ! Et bonne chance, hein ! J'suis sûr que tu vas trouver une Suuuper solution !

— Peut-être un jour…

Les deux créatures fantastiques lui firent un geste de la main, avant de s'éloigner, le laissant de nouveau seul. Sanji se fit la remarque que c'était étrange de voir autant de monde autour de son calvaire, en aussi peu de temps… Son karma avait peut-être décidé de lui être clément… Bêtement, le jeune se sentait un peu moins seul.

Toutes ses rencontres finissaient par refuser de le sortir d'ici, mais au moins, il pouvait discuter, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, avec eux.

La même journée, un peu plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas lourds près de la forêt, rapidement suivi de la plainte des arbres se faisant abattre.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir à sa fenêtre ce qui provoquait ce vacarme. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, de voir un homme aux muscles saillant et aux cheveux verts, qui avait visiblement décidé de refaire la décoration de la forêt ?

… Des cheveux verts ?... Trois lames ?... Il ne devrait plus être surpris après avoir vu un squelette lui parler, mais tout de même.

Sanji s'accouda contre le rebord de sa tour et observa cet étranger imposer sa loi aux végétaux de ces lieux. L'homme sembla se calmer, il rangea ses katanas avant de s'approcher de l'espace dégagé devant son donjon. Autant dire que l'intrus était dans son élément, entouré de verdure, rappelant les mèches sur son crâne.

Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, les deux hommes s'observèrent, se jugèrent, jusqu'à ce que Sanji ne se mette à soupirer.

— Hey, Marimo, t'as pas la gueule la plus sympathique du coin, mais tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à descendre de là ?

—… Descends tout seul.

— Je peux pas, sabreur du dimanche.

— Pourquoi, t'as le vertige ? Tafiole.

Sanji serra les dents sur la tige de nicotine au coin de ses lèvres. Visiblement, le jeune homme n'avait pas que la tronche du malfrat de base. Il était aussi doté d'un caractère tout aussi merdique.

— J'suis coincé, et tafiole toi-même.

— Et bah, c'est con pour toi. Rends-toi utile plutôt, par où est le Nord ?

— Pourquoi je t'aiderais, si tu m'aides pas non plus, tronche de gazon ?

— Laisse-tomber, je vais me démerder.

Le jeune épéiste se frotta légèrement les cheveux, avant de regarder autour de lui et de prendre une direction, qui était tout sauf le Nord. Mais Sanji ne lui dit rien, ne voyant pas pourquoi il donnerait une seule information à ce bougre. Pour une fois, il ne regrettait pas forcément le manque d'aide d'autrui… Et lui n'était pas gentleman avec tout le monde, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin...

Le temps était long, et semblait se distordre un peu plus chaque jour. Tous ces inconnus de ces derniers jours furent autant une bénédiction qu'un désastre sans nom dans son coeur. Personne ne voulait l'aider. En même temps, qui était-il pour demander à ses personnes de sortir un étranger de son maléfice, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé ?

Il réfléchissait à tout cela, tandis qu'il mélangeait sa sauce. Les remous du liquide l'entraînaient généralement loin dans le tourbillon de ses pensées. Il n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon, et heureusement qu'il avait encore le droit de rêver et de penser.

— Eeeeh… Ça sent drôlement bon ici !

Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, Sanji se retourna prestement en entendant cette voix inconnue qui venait de s'inviter chez lui. Attendez… Chez lui ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un jeune homme, habillé de guenilles et d'un chapeau de paille, accroché au rebord de sa fenêtre, le corps dans le vide.

Sanji se mit à fixer le jeune brun, sans savoir comment réagir à cette situation des plus improbable.

— Dis, j'peux goûter ?

— … Mais t'es qui ? Et comment t'as fait pour arriver là ?

— Bah… J'suis monté ! Et je m'appelle Luffy !

Sanji continua de le fixer quelques instants, avant de baisser le feu de ses préparations et de s'avancer vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier continuait de lui sourire, en balayant son regard entre lui et la nourriture.

— Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

— Sanji…

— Ok, Sanji ! Et tu fais quoi ici tout seul ?

— Je suis… Prisonnier, on va dire…

— Oh… Et pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? Tu pourrais !

— Non. Je ne peux pas sortir seul. Il y a un maléfice autour de cet endroit.

Luffy plissa les yeux, pas sûr de comprendre. Lui avait réussi à monter sans souci, cette histoire lui parut bizarre. Il décrocha une main du rebord pour lui faire passer la fenêtre, sans que rien ne l'en empêche. Il se raccrocha normalement.

— Je comprends pas.

— Je vois ça…

— Tu veux pas sortir ?

— Bah si, abruti, j'ai pas vraiment de finir ma vie ici, tu vois ! Mais je ne peux pas le faire seul…

— Oh… Bah, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Il tendit sa main vers lui, et ce simple geste paralysa le jeune prince. Cette main… Il l'avait attendu toute sa vie. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur, mais voulait terriblement le découvrir.

Ses yeux fixèrent cette paume tendue vers lui, d'un regard vide et terrorisé.

— Tu veux pas ? Pourquoi t'hésites ? J'suis pas un méchant, hein ! Je vais pas te tirer dans le vide pour que tu meurs, promis !

Généralement, c'était typiquement une phrase de méchant, ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les grands yeux noirs face à lui semblaient bien trop candides pour ne serait-ce que penser le duper.

Alors, pourquoi hésitait-il ?

Il déglutit douloureusement, mais ses jambes marchèrent d'instinct sur ce droit vers la liberté. Ses longs doigts fins rencontrèrent ceux plus petits du jeune homme… Et rien ne se passa. Il releva les yeux vers ceux de son comparse, qui fixait avec envie le plat de viande sur la table. Il comprit. Il relâcha la main de Luffy, avant d'aller emballer sa préparation, et d'en faire un paquet, sous le bruit des gargouillements du ventre de son sauveur.

Ce dernier l'accueillit de nouveau avec un grand sourire, et lui tendit de nouveau sa main, avant de l'entraîner le plus simplement du monde vers l'extérieur. Sanji ne prit aucune affaire, laissant tout ce qu'il avait dans sa tour… Il ne voulait rien emmener de son ancienne vie, prenant ce tournant comme un nouveau départ.

Il descendit avec souplesse et dextérité chaque pierre, s'éloignant de plus en plus des chaînes de sa famille.

Il posa un pied sur le sol, foula pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps la terre ferme. Il avait du mal à y croire... Il n'arrivait même pas à faire exploser sa joie… Il était incrédule. Ça avait été… Si simple. Si rapide…. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

— Oï ! Sanji ! Viens, je vais te présenter mes amis !

Le prince releva la tête vers cette voix… Et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré ces dernières semaines… Le Marimo, le chevalier peureux, la magnifique rousse, le squelette, le robot… Même la femme brune de son rêve et le petit animal avec son sac à dos… Un tanuki ? Un chien ? Aucune idée… Drôle de bois…

— Hey ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que je reviendrais avec mes fidèles et valeureux guerriers ! -_Sourit l'homme au long nez._

Et c'est ainsi que Sanji, le jeune prince de ces terres, commença sa nouvelle vie aux côtés de ses nouveaux amis. Une nouvelle aventure débuta pour lui, de nombreuses péripéties l'attendaient…

**Et il vécut heureux pour toujours, marié avec Zoro, l'épéiste du groupe, et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants.**

_~~Fin~~_

* * *

Sanji écrasa son mégot dans son cendrier et posa la dernière page de ce feuillet, que lui avait doucement glissé sa Robin d'amour.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ?

Lui, marié avec le Marimo ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas vivre heureux et se marier avec sa douce Nami ou sa Robin chérie ?

… C'était… Injuste. Il ne comprenait pas le message passé par les filles de l'équipage.

Sanji se leva de sa chaise et alla directement sur le pont retrouver l'auteure de cette histoire. Robin le fixa avec un petit sourire, alors qu'il posa sa question à la concernée.

_ Robin ? … Pourquoi ?

— C'est simplement un petit cadeau, Cook-san… J'ai écrit quelque chose pour tous les membres de l'équipage…

Le blond se détourna pour chercher des yeux ses amis, puis vit la plupart avec un feuillet dans les mains. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, cette scène était presque surréaliste. Il se remit face à Robin, quelque chose le turlupinait encore…

— Mais… Pourquoi le Marimo ?

— L'inspiration du moment…

Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre réponses. Il laissa la jeune femme tranquille, lui souhaitant une bonne détente, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Nami finit par rejoindre son amie sur leurs transats attitrés.

— Alors ?

— Et bien… Je ne suis pas sûre que ça ait fonctionné…

— Ils ont lu ?

— Sanji oui… Je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui ait vraiment plu. Notre sabreur, non, il a feuilleté, mais trouve qu'il y a trop de mots. Et notre capitaine…

— Tu as offert un livre à Luffy ?

— Un livre d'images… Disons que ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'il bloque dessus…

Nami soupira longuement.

— Je crois que c'est mort pour Sanji et Zoro, ça n'avance à rien.

— Peut être que notre sabreur à besoin de quelqu'un de plus… Dominant ?

— Arrête de vouloir le caser avec Mihawk. J'ai bien compris que ça te faisait fantasmer, mais il n'avouera jamais.

Robin laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Mais je crois que toi, tu préfères voir nos amis ensemble…

— C'est pas que je préfère. C'est qu'ils seraient moins chiants…. Mais pour Zoro… Peut-être que Law lui conviendrait ?

— Ça ne ferait pas plaisir à notre petit capitaine…

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Visiblement, sur les trois, il y'en avait un pour qui c'était plus assumé…

Nami s'allongea mieux dans son transat, remit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, et inspira profondément.

— On finira bien pas trouver, Robin….

Et pendant ce temps-là, Luffy rougissait à vu d'oeil à la réponse en image de ce qu'était une levrette... Il allait garder précieusement ce livre contenant des dessins de Torao et lui tout nu, pour sûr... Mais il n'en parlera à personne.


	21. Papy Gâteau (Garp)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Aujourd'hui, on parle encore de notre papy préféré... Et il le mérite, ce héros ! :D  
Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien, et j'ai repris mes esprits par rapport au défi d'hier... Enfin je crois !**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21 pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour le médecin, ça devrait le faire, mon esprit va s'en remettre xD Ouais, les filles se vengent de leur ennui en embêtant tout le monde... Les garçons ne sont pas épargnés ! Oui, du Law/Lu, étrange de ma part :') Merci pour les compliments !

* * *

**#JOUR 21 - 21 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Monkey D Garp.

Thème : Trésor.

Nombre de mots : 1481 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... PAPY GARP ~**

* * *

Il prit une grande inspiration, et il sentit l'air marin infiltrer ses narines, avec douceur. Quelques étirements sur le pont pour faire craquer son dos, et il reprit ses gâteaux, en observant l'horizon d'un oeil aguerri.

C'était une bonne journée. Pas un bateau en vu, aucun nuage, seul sur l'océan avec ses recrues qui suaient sur le pont en faisant leurs corvées. La belle vie, la vraie.

A chaque fois qu'il regardait ses mousses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses petits fils. Il ne l'avait jamais caché, c'était un rêve de les voir un jour avec une tenue de marine sur le dos. Même avec leurs chapeaux moches s'ils voulaient, il aurait pu faire cette concession.

Mais non, ils avaient choisi une autre voie. La mauvaise. Celle où il était leur ennemi.

Pourtant il avait tout fait… Il avait laissé Ace chez Dadan pour qu'elle lui apprenne à être un homme droit, il avait jeté Luffy dans un fossé pour voir s'il pouvait en sortir vivant… Il avait tout fait pour les endurcir ! Et voilà qu'ils se rebellaient en voulant devenir pirates.

Ils n'avaient pas pris les bons gènes, si vous voulez son avis.

Déjà que son fils avait certainement raté sa vie, voilà que ses petits-fils étaient partis pour en faire de même. Quel dommage. Il soupira longuement, puis secoua la tête, collant des miettes partout. Tant pis, ils repasseront le balai, ça leur fera les muscles.

_Oh, tiens… Un navire. Il faut aller dire bonjour. _

Il s'avança vers la proue du navire et fixa les remous de la mer, se perdant rapidement dans ses pensées. Il le faisait très souvent ces derniers temps, bien plus qu'à une certaine époque. Depuis que ses petits-fils avaient tous quitté le petit nid douillet qu'il avait prévu pour eux, au Mont Corvo.  
Près d'une décharge, oui. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail, il ne fallait pas être tatillon. Le Grey Terminal n'était pas si mal fréquenté que ça.

Lorsqu'il partait à l'aventure dans les méandres de son esprit, Garp se remémorait généralement des souvenirs qui lui étaient chers.

La première fois qu'il avait tenu Dragon dans ses bras. C'était la mère de ce gredin qui avait voulu lui donner ce nom. Lui, il voulait l'appeler Eugène, mais bon… Il avait accepté ce prénom sans rechigner, même s'il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée… Dragon était le synonyme de rébellion et donc, d'ennuis. Néanmoins, ce petit bébé innocent avait dû grandir avec son absence… Il avait trop de responsabilités au sein de la marine. Il faisait au mieux pour être présent pour lui, mais visiblement, ce ne fut pas assez… Rien qu'à voir l'horrible tatouage que cet abruti s'était collé sur la tronche.

_Il renifla l'air, reconnaissant cette odeur parmi toutes. Un pavillon noir ? Intéressant._

— Vice-amiral Garp ? Que faisons-nous ?

— On fonce dessus, pardi !

— … Vous êtes sûr, Vice-amiral ?

— Mais oui. S'ils ne sont pas trop cons, ils vont esquiver.

Sa recrue refit le chemin inverse, le laissant de nouveau seul. Il en était où déjà ?... Ah oui. Le tatouage moche. Il avait vraiment dû rater quelque chose avec son rejeton…

Puis il y avait eu Ace. Le fils du démon, de son rival… Le fils de Roger. Il savait qu'il y avait une relation entre lui et ce bougre, qui restera à jamais gravé dans l'Histoire et que personne ne pourra jamais effacer. Ses choix ce jour-là avaient fait de lui le Héros de la Marine qu'il était… Alors que d'une certaine façon, il avait péché en pactisant avec l'ennemi. Pour le bien commun, certes, mais tout de même.

Et comme si ce lien devait se ramener à lui, Roger avait fait de lui la baby-sitter officieuse d'Ace.

Ace avait le même caractère de merde que son géniteur, au passage… Ça, tout le monde avait pu le remarquer. Le même bon fond aussi… Est-ce que Roger aurait fait un bon Marine ? Un rire incontrôlable lui échappa, que ses mousses tentèrent d'ignorer. Nan… Sûrement pas, ça aurait été une horreur.

Plus sérieusement, en ce qui concerne la petite teigne des forêts… Ace avait grandi avec l'idée qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. Et malgré ses gênes, Garp n'avait jamais pu être insensible à cette détresse que dégageait cet enfant, dès son plus jeune âge. Ça lui donnait envie de lui coller des poings de l'amour supersonique pour tenter de lui remettre les idées en place… Et de lui donner une place dans sa famille. Il était Papy Garp, un grand-père un peu gâteau, et le restera… On lui avait donné ce poupon à peine né, et il se devait de le protéger envers et contre tous… Il aimerait que ce soit vrai... Il ne pouvait retirer de sa tête ces images du petit Ace, à peine en âge de marcher, qui tendait les bras vers lui en fuyant Dadan, alors qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que du quatre pattes...

_Pourquoi ce bateau semblait vouloir le fuir ? Il n'avait encore rien fait !_

— Vice-amiral Garp ?...

— Oui ?

—… Sommes nous vraiment en train de leur foncer dessus ?

— … Peut-être.

— Il y a des utilisateurs de fruits du démon sur ce navire, vous savez ?

— Ah… Bah, ils apprendront à nager.

Et puis… Il y avait eu Luffy. Ce petit bout du même sang que lui. Dragon lui avait confié à peine quelques semaines après sa naissance, pour pouvoir continuer ses activités d'anarchiste des bacs à sable.

Ah ! Il voulait s'élever contre le monde, mais il n'était même pas capable d'élever son propre gosse…

_Ça__ ne sert à rien de vouloir faire demi-tour, j'arriiiive…._

— Tête de noeuds !

— Oui, Vice-amiral Garp ?

— Apportez-moi mes boulets. Et je ne parle pas des recrues.

— … Bien, Vice-amiral Garp.

Luffy était… Un soleil et un univers à lui tout seul. Un petit chouineur qui attirait toute l'attention sur lui.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il coûtait cher… C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il l'avait aband-... _Confié_ à Dadan. Il avait moins de remords à endetter des bandits que ses propres poches.

Et si Ace avait été un petit thug dès son plus jeune âge… Luffy semblait avoir été logé à la même enseigne. À une différence près, c'est que le plus âgé faisait visiblement exprès de faire tourner son petit monde en bourrique. Luffy était juste un peu moins bien doté cognitivement parlant. Un papillon volait près de lui et plus rien d'autre n'intéressait le gamin.

Une petite bête hyperactive qui courait partout, un aimant à problème avec une tête beaucoup trop innocente. C'était la description la plus simple qu'il pouvait faire de son petit-fils en bermuda à froufrou.

Il adorait leur cracher dessus, mais au fond, il savait que sa famille était son plus grand trésor. Cela dit, ils n'avaient pas fait des choix de carrières qui lui facilitait la vie. Il jonglait sans cesse sur des braises, entre l'amour qu'il leur portait et ses obligations en tant que marine. C'était un foutoir sans nom et une ironie presque douloureuse, complètement contradictoire à son rôle des forces de l'ordre.

En clair, ils étaient la plus grande réussite et le plus grand désastre de sa vie.

— Vice-amiral Garp ?

— Quoi encore ?!

— … Nous avons identifié le navire. C'est celui de l'équipage des Mugiwaras… De… Monkey D Luffy.

— Vous êtes trop lents. Je le savais déjà.

— Oh…

— On va juste rendre une visite à mon imbécile de petit-fils, ça ne va pas être long. Par contre… Je ne vois toujours pas mes boulets, bande de flancs mous !

Il fit le lien entre son absence pour Dragon et celle dont il avait fait preuve dans l'éducation de ses petits-fils. C'était peut-être ça qu'il avait loupé…  
Il fallait donc qu'il soit plus présent dans la vie de Luffy. C'était le seul moyen de lui faire changer d'avis.

Il observa la tête de proue du Thousand Sunny, reconnaissable entre mille. Il fallait qu'il lui remette les idées en place. Et pour ça, rien de tel qu'un boulet de canon lancé à vitesse grand V pour le faire couler, lui et ses rêves.

Et en parlant du loup… Le chapeau de paille apparut sur le pont de son navire et commença à lui hurler dessus comme un sagouin. Quel malpoli...

— Oï, jiji ! Arrête de vouloir me tuer !

Tout de suite les grands mots. Luffy était trop extrême et ne voyait même pas qu'il essayait de lui rendre service, en lui fonçant dessus. Pas de bateau, pas de piraterie… Go to the Marine.

— Ça va t'endurcir ! Et tu rejoindras un camp de marines, comme tu aurais dû le faire à la base !

— Plutôt mourir !

— Me tente pas, Luffy !

Aaah… L'amour… Si seulement les membres de sa famille étaient à même de comprendre qu'il faisait ça pour leur bien.


	22. Oro Jackson (Rayleigh)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Aujourd'hui, on va mettre en lumière en autre papy qu'on aime beaucoup... En tout cas, moi je l'aime beaucoup xD**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster hier, mon état ne me le permettait pas... Je prends trop de retard, là ! Ça ne va plus :') Désolée donc pour la qualité, je fais au mieux ^^'**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21 et favoria pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire que Garp est un fou dangereux... Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte ! Effectivement, Luffy dans la marine serait une catastrophe, il arriverait à faire couler toute la marine sans le vouloir xD

* * *

**#JOUR 22 - 22 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Silver Rayleigh.

Thème : Fantôme.

Nombre de mots : 1632 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... RAYLEIGH ~**

* * *

Rayleigh ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Pas qu'il avait réellement un esprit cartésien, vu tout ce qu'il avait vécu d'extraordinaire dans ses aventures, mais il avait du mal avec l'idée que les morts revenaient hanter les vivants. Certains noms étaient déjà gravés dans l'histoire, ce n'était pas pour qu'en plus, ils continuent de faire des conneries en étant mort.

Et pourtant… Il ne pouvait nier cette sensation qui le suivait depuis que Roger avait passé l'arme à gauche. Son vieil ami semblait vouloir parfois se rappeler à lui, en le conseillant sur le chemin à prendre pour guider la nouvelle génération au mieux. Comme lorsque sa route a croisé celle de Luffy, le nouveau protecteur du chapeau de paille. C'était trop gros pour être simplement un hasard.

Ils étaient arrivés trop tôt, mais ils avaient tellement appris de leurs péripéties qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder ces secrets pour eux. Il était temps… Temps que les choses bougent.

Toutefois, la direction du vent n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle ses croyances étaient remises en doute. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, il n'y aurait même pas fait attention…

Pour faire simple… Disons que le fantôme de son ancien capitaine aimait venir lui rendre visite jusqu'à dans ses rêves. Mais le tout était beaucoup trop… Réaliste. Il vivait chacune de ces scènes comme s'il était totalement lucide.

Comme à l'époque de leur voyage, ils se retrouvaient sur le pont de l'Oro Jackson, avec une bouteille et les étoiles comme seules compagnes de leurs histoires.

Ils pouvaient passer des nuits entières sur ce navire, à divaguer sur des sujets et d'autres, sans que rien ne vienne gâcher leurs plaisirs.

Sauf que… Dans ses rêves, ils n'étaient plus les jeunes hommes qu'ils étaient à l'époque. Rayleigh se reconnaissait comme le vieux gribou qu'il était maintenant, et Roger… Roger était exactement comme n'importe qui aurait pu l'imaginer, s'il était toujours en vie. Les cheveux grisonnant, la moustache irisée au clair de lune et le visage marqué par l'expérience…

C'était tellement perturbant. Certes, tout ça venait peut-être de son imagination, de son inconscient qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de recréer ces scènes à l'infini, avec comme seule instance, le temps qui passe…

Peut-être qu'il avait peur de vieillir et de tomber dans l'oubli… Néanmoins, rêver de son ami de toujours lui mettait du baume au coeur, lui faisant revivre des souvenirs un peu plus précisément à chaque fois... Et plus encore.

Et ce soir-là, alors qu'il était rentré à la maison pour retrouver son lit et sa femme, il sût avant même de fermer les yeux que Roger allait l'accompagner dans ses songes. Il se sentit partir, et quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

L'Oro Jackson… _Home, sweet home…_

Il s'avança pour retrouver Roger, qui l'attendait déjà à sa place habituelle… Il s'installe près de lui, avec plus de lenteur qu'à une époque, et son ami ne put qu'esquisser un rictus en le regardant faire.

— La vieillesse…

— Aucun commentaire, Roger…

—… L'arthrose n'est pas loin.

Rayleigh roula des yeux, insultant son propre cerveau d'être capable de recréer des dialogues qui n'ont jamais existé, mais qui auraient tellement pu être réel… C'était aussi pour ça que le doute lui envahissait la poitrine à chacun de ses réveils. Il ne savait plus quoi penser...

— Au lieu de te foutre de moi, pourquoi t'es là ce soir ?

— J'ai pas le droit de vouloir discuter avec mon second préféré ?

— J'ai été ton seul second, Roger…

— C'est pour ça que tu as été mon préféré.

Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se tacler, pour un oui ou pour un non. Roger n'avait jamais été le grand homme mature et dangereux que le monde avait supposé. Enfin… Si, il était dangereux, mais parce que c'était un éternel gamin.

Le Seigneur des pirates finit par lui tendre gracieusement sa bouteille d'alcool, et Rayleigh ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce geste vieux comme le monde, finalité même de leur première rencontre.

— Alors ? Comment va le petit Luffy ?

— Il fout le bordel, comme d'habitude… Et toi, ça va avec Ace de l'autre côté ?

Roger plissa sa lèvre inférieure, l'air boudeur. Visiblement, ça ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait.

_ Il parle à sa mère, mais il refuse de m'adresser la parole… Il a un caractère de cochon.

_ Comme toi.

Le capitaine hurla presque de rire. Si Rayleigh ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait tout aussi bien pu le traiter de fou. Mais non, Roger était juste comme ça, entier et terriblement bruyant.

— Ouais ! Mais je ne perds pas espoir ! On finira bien par trouver une vraie relation et on se racontera nos histoires devant un feu de camps, en mangeant des marshmallow…

— Quel beau programme…

— Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu penses qu'Ace trouvera ça ridicule ?

— Ton fils aime le feu, ça ne pourra que lui plaire…

Roger sourit, fier de son idée. Il était persuadé que ça fonctionnerait, il fallait juste travailler Ace au corps pour qu'il cède aux pulsions paternelles de son géniteur… Rayleigh plaindrait presque le jeune homme, qui allait devoir subir l'amour collant de son ancien capitaine.

— Il s'y fait quand même ?

— De quoi ? De voir ma tronche ?

— Non… D'être passé de l'autre côté…

Roger esquissa un piètre sourire.

— Plus que moi… Il est tellement jeune, il méritait tellement de rester plus longtemps… Mais lui, ça va. C'est juste compliqué de voir la réaction des gens qu'il aime… Il passe son temps à regarder le petit Luffy, et ses anciens compagnons. Il s'en veut beaucoup….

— C'est normal, il faut attendre que les choses… Se tassent…

— Ouais… Il a surtout mal réagi quand il n'a pas vu un certain Sabo dans le coin…

— Sabo ?

— Un gamin qu'il considère comme son frère… Un petit blond, qui est devenu le second de l'armée du fils de Garp…

Rayleigh essaya de suivre. Déjà que les liens entre eux étaient compliqués à suivre en temps normal, alors si en plus on rajoutait des protagonistes…

— Il était censé être mort ?

— Ace pensait qu'il était mort, mais on ne l'a jamais vu de l'autre côté.

— Ah. Cocasse.

Les deux se mirent à rire, Rayleigh ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer la mine incrédule d'Ace à la vision de son frère, parfaitement vivant. Il devait certainement aller le hanter, comme Roger le faisait avec lui.

Plus que tout, c'étaient toutes ces informations qui le faisaient douter à son réveil sur la véracité de ce qu'il vivait. C'était… Trop précis. Toutes les informations que lui donnait Roger s'avéraient véridiques à un moment donné. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs été utile plus d'une fois…

Ils continuèrent à discuter un long moment, à discuter de tout et de rien, des vivants comme des morts, avant de se pencher sur les anecdotes les plus récurrentes de leurs aventures. L'alcool continuait de couler à flots, rendant les discours de moins en moins cohérents, mais ils s'en fichaient bien.

— Hey mon vieux Ray… Tu te souviens où est Raftel ?

Le concerné se tourna vers le roi éteint de ces mers, et secoua légèrement la tête. Il avait beau cherché dans sa mémoire, rien ne lui venait.

—… Nan… Et toi ?

— Moi non plus, frère… Moi non plus…

Les deux hommes bien alcoolisés partirent dans un fou rire, tant ce constat était pathétique. Ils faisaient croire qu'ils avaient laissé des indices, mais pas du tout. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient pensé à l'écrire sur une carte, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains… Alors les jeunes allaient devoir trimer autant qu'eux… Voir bien plus. Ils s'étaient amusés à cacher les clés pour y aller, en plus de tout ça, alors… Il fallait bien qu'ils s'amusent aussi ! Roger avait une éternité à combler, il pouvait bien se moquer un peu des vivants qui cherchaient son trésor…

— Je vais devoir y aller Rayleigh…

— D'accord… Tu reviendras ?

— Je te manque déjà ? Tu veux un bisou ? Un câlin ?

— Casse-toi Roger, et va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

— Mais oui, je reviendrai ! De toute façon, je t'attends de l'autre côté ! Viens dans mes bras, saligaud !

— Non !

* * *

Il n'eut à peine le temps de sentir l'étreinte forcée de son ami, qu'un vide se fit en lui. Il sentit rapidement les doigts de sa femme caresser son front plissé et ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma brusquement, alors que la lumière du jour passait à travers les rideaux de leur chambre.

— Tu as encore bu comme un trou avec Roger ?...

La voix de sa femme, douce et apaisante, le fit se détendre. Un léger sourire barra ses lippes, tandis qu'il sentit sa bouche pâteuse, preuve physique d'un rêve trop réaliste. Il hocha doucement la tête pour ne pas empirer sa gueule de bois.

— Il va bien ?

Shakky n'avait jamais douté de la véracité de ses propos. Alors que lui tentait parfois de rester terre-à-terre, sa femme n'avait aucune incertitude sur cette réalité qu'il vivait dans ses songes. Il se demandait parfois si elle vivait la même chose, avec des personnes perdues qui lui étaient chères... Ce n'était pas impossible, après tout, pourquoi n'y aurait-il que lui ?

— Il va bien… Il essaye de faire ami-ami avec Ace…

— Tu lui souhaiteras bonne chance de ma part la prochaine fois…

Rayleigh ricana légèrement, alors que sa femme se levait pour commencer sa journée. Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Mais il pouvait croire en l'éternité de certains hommes, sans aucun doute... Après tout, la volonté d'une personne pouvait parfois défier autant la logique que la mort...


	23. Sciences Nat (Corazon)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Désolée pour l'attente.. On part sur pas mal de retard, ça risque d'être compliqué de terminer en octobre, dites donc ! On va essayer quand même...  
Ce défi m'a tellement pris la tête... J'étais pas satisfaite, j'ai buggé un long moment avoir de pouvoir faire quelque chose... Je m'excuse sincèrement s'il y a des tournures de phrase moches ou peu compréhensibles, n'hésitez pas à me le dire... J'ai juste les yeux explosés :')**

**Je regrette d'avoir autant galéré, c'est un personnage que j'adore... Que j'aime d'amour même !**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21, favoria, ****Rose-Eliade**** et PerigrinTouque pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Ace est sûrement en ce moment même en train de hanter Sabo... Faut bien qu'il se venge ! x) Par contre, ce n'est pas gagné pour qu'il accepte de parler à Roger... Têtu, oui, c'est le mot ! Eeeeh, je ne vais pas être contre que Law vienne m'ausculter ! Toujours pour xD !

* * *

**#JOUR 23 - 23 OCTOBRE 2019  
(**Enfin, 23... On est plutôt dans la nuit du 27, mais bon !)

Personnage : DonQuichotte Rossinante -aka- Corazon.

Thème : Vieux, Ancien.

Nombre de mots : 2265 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... CORAZON ~**

* * *

Les saisons défilaient au rythme des îles sur lesquelles ils accostaient. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il avait emmené Law avec lui, pour le soigner et fuir la folie de son frère.

Law ne méritait pas ça… Tout ce qu'il avait vécu et tout ce que Doflamingo prévoyait pour lui. Doffy avait vu dans les yeux du jeune garçon bien trop de haine, qui faisait directement écho à la sienne. Ça ne pouvait que mal se terminer.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire et c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait emmené loin de tout. Kidnappé serait peut-être un mot plus juste, mais peu importe. Il pouvait encore changer le destin de ce petit, contrairement à son grand frère qui avait depuis trop longtemps sombré dans la folie.

A cet instant, le garçon était emmitouflé dans sa couverture, tentant de vaincre fièrement le froid qui lui glaçait les os, un peu plus chaque jour. Il fatiguait, les hôpitaux refusaient un à un de le prendre en charge ne voulant pas se frotter à son état. Corazon avait beau brûler tous les établissements qui humiliaient le petit brun, ça ne changeait rien...

Sauf que sa maladie s'aggravait, ils le savaient. Cora s'en rendait compte, et ça lui brisait le coeur de savoir que Law en avait également pleinement conscience. Il semblait vouloir abandonner, n'attendant plus rien de personne, se renfermant chaque seconde un peu plus.

Il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait que Law vive. Il aimerait tellement calmer ses peurs et ses angoisses, qu'il cachait au fond de lui et qui se réveillaient au coucher du soleil. Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible face aux geignements de douleurs, et aux larmes que Law laissait passer dans son sommeil, à peine réconforté par les bras de Morphée.

Il souffrait, d'une façon inimaginable… Et Corazon se sentait si démuni. Il était impuissant face à ses démons, et le garçon semblait les accueillir de plus en plus, se laissant emporter. Il était sur le point d'abdiquer.

Il arrivait à Law de tendre la main dans le vide, comme s'il attendait que la mort le prenne ici et là. Pourtant, à chaque fois que cette scène se jouait, c'était la main chaude de Corazon qui venait se glisser dans la sienne. Là encore, il se laissait porter.

Rossinante voulait le voir heureux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu esquisser plus qu'un rictus. Cependant cette simple expression était presque suffisante pour le rassurer. Tout, sauf ces plis d'amertume qui barraient son sourire inversé, et qui lui donnait un air beaucoup trop antipathique pour son âge. Ça, c'était insupportable.

Il cherchait… Il réfléchissait à tout et n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui arracherait un sourire à Law, qui lui donnerait envie de se battre. C'était un défi qu'il se lançait tous les jours, en ouvrant les yeux. Les marques d'affection ne servaient à rien, il se faisait rejeter illico-presto. Les blagues de pets ne le déridaient pas, les visites des villes non plus…

Tout semblait sans couleur dans le monde de son protégé. Si vide de sens.

Alors… Il voulait y apporter quelque chose. Une nuance, une nouvelle teinte…

Devant ce feu de camps, entouré seulement du silence de la nuit, il essaya de s'approcher discrètement de lui. Il voulait autant lui apporter un peu de chaleur que du soutien, mais le regard du plus jeune lui fit espacer ses rapprochements, pour ne pas qu'il décide de lui envoyer un caillou dans la tronche.

Lentement, il inspira, puis tenta de faire cuire la nourriture sur sa broche, sans se brûler. Et sans mettre le feu à l'intégralité du campement.

— Law… Tu n'as pas envie de me parler ?

— De quoi ?

— De ce que tu veux… De ce qui te rend heureux, de ta famille…. Tu as eu une enfance joyeuse ?

Law releva ses yeux et un sourcil vers lui, l'air de se questionner sur sa santé mentale. Il ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur le crépitement incessant des braises devant lui.

Mais Corazon n'en démordit pas, et testa une nouvelle approche.

— Tu sais… Je pense qu'il est bon de se souvenir de belles choses que l'on a vécu. Ça aide à ne pas sombrer plus bas qu'on ne l'est…

— Je suis déjà au plus bas et je creuse encore, Cora-san…

Le plus vieux se mordit la lèvre, conscient que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de débuter une conversation avec Law… Mais ça l'aiderait peut-être à prendre de la distance avec ce qu'il avait vécu. Il l'espérait au fond de lui.

— Ne dis pas ça, Law… Tu es encore vivant et…

— Et pour combien de temps ?

Corazon tiqua de la langue. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand Law était aussi cynique et défaitiste. Quelque part, ça lui brisait le coeur. Heureusement qu'il avait assez d'espoir pour deux, parce qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas compter sur le petit brun. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Law que ses mots rudes lui serraient la poitrine à n'en plus pouvoir respirer.

— Arrête ça, je t'ai promis que j'allais trouver un moyen de te soigner et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Law haussa simplement les épaules, laissant le temps s'allonger sur son mutisme. Le blond le fixa un long moment, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la petite tête de son protégé… Mais il restait complètement indéchiffrable.

— Law… Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ?

— A quoi ça sert d'en parler ? Ils sont tous morts de toute façon, on s'en fiche…

Le problème avec un gamin intelligent ? C'est qu'il était intelligent. Et Law faisait toujours preuve d'une lucidité qui le perturbait. Il avait grandi beaucoup trop vite. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir, il se reconnaissait bien trop dans son comportement. Lui aussi avait tout perdu, s'était retrouvé seul face au monde, et il devait la vie à un homme en qui il n'avait aucune confiance… Mais qui avait fini par tout lui apprendre.

Il avait envie de le couver et de le protéger, d'une façon inexplicable, comme Sengoku l'avait fait pour lui… Le vieil homme n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de lui faire sécher ses larmes et de lui donner une nouvelle vie… C'était ce qu'il voulait aussi pour Law.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, ni ce soir, ni demain. Il voulait lui prouver que des gens étaient prêts à se battre pour lui.

— Mais tu avais bien des amis Law ? Des camarades avec qui jouer, et t'amuser….

Le silence lui répondit, encore une fois.

— Peut-être que tu avais une amoureuse ?...

Un haussement de sourcil de la part de Law. Enfin une réaction. Mais pas celle qu'il attendait… Il avait néanmoins une piste.

— Un amoureux ?...

Deux sourcils haussés. Et un pouffement de nez.

Corazon écarquilla les yeux… Est-ce que… C'était une victoire ? Il leva les bras au ciel, mécaniquement, dans un signe de triomphe, qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa mine choquée au possible.

Law le regarda, comme s'il venait d'avoir une fissure neuronale. Il soupira longuement.

— Je refuse de parler de ça avec toi. T'es trop vieux pour comprendre...

Adieu la consécration, bonjour la claque mentale. Corazon se mit à balbutier, ne revenant pas de ce que Law venait de dire. Il venait de le traiter de vieux ? Non, mais c'était quoi cette insulte éhontée ?!

— Trop vieux ? Mais je ne suis pas trop vieux du tout ! Et je peux savoir en quoi je suis "trop vieux" pour comprendre ?!

— T'es un adulte Cora-san… T'as une vision biaisée des relations entre enfants.

— … Je ne comprends pas.

Law soupira, affligé. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas comprendre…

— Quand on parle d'amour, les adultes pensent au mariage, puis avec leurs parties génitales…

— … Hein ?

— Pour la reproduction, Cora-san… Mais les enfants ne pensent pas comme ça.

— … Hein ?

— Et c'est encore pire entre deux hommes, la sodomie à l'air d'être une obsession chez les adultes.

— QUOI ?

Rossinante tenta de se déboucher le conduit auditif avec son petit doigt, comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait mal compris. Non, il n'avait pas réellement entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

— Mais… Mais Law ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Où est-ce que tu as appris ces vilains mots ?

— Bouquins de sciences Nat.

Corazon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Depuis quand on laissait un livre de ce genre dans les mains d'un enfant ?!

— Mais Law, depuis quand ils parlent de ça dans…

— Fissures anales. Faut savoir gérer tout type de blessure en médecine…

Le blond pose une main sur son palpitant, complètement choqué. Traumatisé. Son Loulou venait de prononcer les mots "_sodomie_" et "_fissures anales_". C'était trop pour lui.

— Mais l'amour, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Il n'y a jamais eu de contes et d'histoires d'amour qui se finissaient en… En…

— Fissure anale ?

— Arrête avec ce mot, Law !

Le petit garçon haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, preuve de son flegme. Il retira doucement sa broche du feu, soufflant lentement sur son morceau de viande pour pouvoir le manger.

Corazon ne se départit pas de son expression scandalisée, mais se reprit rapidement. Un sentiment d'inconfort lui étreignait la poitrine, et s'insinuait perfidement dans son esprit. Il se faisait sûrement un film. Il tenta vainement de se rassurer en se disant que c'était une réflexion stupide de sa part. Néanmoins, maintenant que cette pensée était là, il avait besoin de savoir pour se rassurer.

— Law… Est-ce qu'un adulte t'a déjà fait des propositions malsaines ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil comme seule explication, ne cherchant aucunement à réfuter son idée. Et Rossinante paniqua légèrement… Parce qu'un seul prénom commençait à résonner en écho dans sa tête… Celui de son frère. Il s'approcha bien plus près de son protégé, le coeur battant à se rompre.

— Law ? Law, il t'a touché ? Il t'a…

— Mais éloigne toi, Cora ! … Non ! Non, il ne m'a pas touché ! Comme si j'allais accepter un truc comme ça…

Le blond soupira de soulagement, sentant un poids invisible s'enlever de ses épaules. Il ne feignait pas sa peur ni son inquiétude. Si Law avait vécu ce genre de choses, il serait vraiment tombé des nues… Contre toute attente, le petit brun continua, sans que Corazon n'ait à rajouter quelque chose…

— Je l'ai vu… A son regard… Mais il n'a jamais rien dit ou fait. Je le sais, c'est tout… Les adultes sont tous pareils.

— Non… Non, Law tous les adultes ne sont pas comme ça, crois-moi.

Law avait le regard dans le vide, fixant le feu. Ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une rancoeur enfouie, que Corazon ne connaissait que trop bien. Il fallait qu'il le sorte de ses idées noires, vite, avant que cette ébauche ne s'ancre trop dans l'esprit du garçon…

— Non, Law, tu te trompes. Il existe des adultes comme ça, mais tous ne le sont pas, heureusement. Et… L'amour, ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines. Rien à voir avec tes livres de biologie ou de médecine, ça ne s'explique pas. Il y a tellement de types d'amour différents… Celui d'un parent, celui d'un ami, celui d'un modèle… Et il y a cet amour, qui est inexplicable. Et quand toi, tu parles de "reproduction", le vrai mot, c'est le désir. Et oui, des adultes qui s'aiment font des choses… Parce qu'ils en ont envie. Les enfants, c'est différent, je ne suis pas "trop vieux" pour le comprendre, Law… Toi, par contre, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ça… Tu verras plus tard, quand tu trouveras cette personne. Elle sera si importante pour toi, que mourir ne sera même plus une option pour ton avenir !

Law fronça légèrement les sourcils. Corazon ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il disait, ou si c'était parce qu'il refusait d'entendre et de comprendre ses mots. Pourtant, le jeune garçon ouvrit lentement la bouche, après quelques secondes.

— Ta brochette est en train de cramer, Cora-san. Et ton manteau avec.

Rossinante baissa les yeux, pour voir qu'effectivement, il était en train de prendre feu. Ni une, ni deux, il jeta sa brochette à côté de lui, en roulant dans l'herbe pour essayer d'arrêter les flammes, qui se propageaient bien trop vite.

Et alors qu'il était occupé à ne pas mourir brûlé vif, il ne put voir le léger sourire que Law esquissa dans la pénombre.

* * *

Law ne savait pas pourquoi il repensait à ça maintenant. Quel avait été le déclencheur de cet ancien souvenir qui lui était si cher… Mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, le même que quinze ans auparavant.

Une petite tête brune se décolla de son torse pour le regarder, ayant sûrement senti la légère vibration de son corps au pouffement de rire qu'il avait laissé sortir involontairement.

— Torao ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

— Rien, Mugiwara-ya… Une vieille histoire de fissure anale...

Luffy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant Law étrangement. Puis il haussa les épaules, avant de se recoucher sur son torse nu.

— T'es vraiment bizarre, des fois, Torao...

— Je te retourne le compliment…

Le petit rire si caractéristique de son amant se fit entendre, lui arrachant un léger sourire.

Corazon avait raison. À l'époque, il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu lui expliquer. Il aimerait tellement qu'il soit encore là, pour le voir de ses propres yeux ou pouvoir juste lui dire...

Aujourd'hui, il avait compris.


	24. Bobo (Marco)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**On part encore sur un défi à suite... Première partie pour le 24, deuxième partie pour le 25 !  
Pairing déjà mentionné dans un précédent chapitre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les recoller ensemble, surtout en voyant que leur nom était l'un après l'autre dans ma liste du writober :') Peri dit que c'est le hasard, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre xD**

**Merci à Stella, Wado21, R****ose-Eliade**** et PerigrinTouque pour vos reviews !**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu ces derniers jours, je m'y attelle au plus vite !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Ce n'était pas le but de faire pleurer les gens, mais si ça t'a ému, c'est que j'arrive à passer des émotions, donc je le prends comme un compliment ! ^^ Oh oui, Cora nous manque à tous... Terriblement. Non, c'est sûr, Law ne risque pas de venir me voir dans ces circonstances :')

* * *

**#JOUR 24 - 24 OCTOBRE 2019  
**

Personnage : Marco.

Thème : Vertige.

Nombre de mots : 1509 mots.

Raiting : K+ / T

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... MARCO ~**

* * *

Comme à son habitude, lorsque Marco n'était pas sur le pont du Moby Dick pour vérifier la trajectoire du navire, ou pour donner des ordres à ses subalternes, il se réfugiait dans l'infirmerie pour travailler. Il n'y avait que peu de passage dans son antre, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir relativement assez de calme pour s'investir dans ses recherches.

Toutefois, il arrivait parfois qu'il se fasse déranger pour un petit bobo ou une grosse blessure, si par malheur un combat avait lieu entre ses frères, ce qui pouvait arriver, ou si des rénovations sur le bateau avaient causé un accident…

Les infirmières pouvaient aussi venir le voir pour telle ou telle information ou pour les soins de Oyaji…

Puis il y avait Ace.

Son petit frère et amant secret _-pas si secret vu sa discrétion-_ avait la fâcheuse manie de tenter "d'égayer" ses journées, avec son imagination qui défiait la connerie humaine.

Et ce jour-là… Ace avait vraiment mis à rude épreuve son flegme légendaire.

C'était une belle journée, comme ils en avaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Ce qui permettait aux plus frivoles de naviguer sur le pont, sans se faire rincer la tronche par la pluie et de risquer de se faire décoiffer. Et Davy Jones savait que parmi ses frères, nombreux étaient ceux qui tenaient à leur coiffure étrange. Tatch, Izou et Ace étaient les premiers concernés. Oui, même Ace… Il avait assez répété à Marco qu'il se trouvait moins sexy avec les cheveux humides… Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Bref, en ce beau jour, alors que Marco travaillait sur les résultats de prise de sang de certains de ses nakamas, il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il vit Thatch entrer dans l'infirmerie, avec le second commandant sous le bras.

Le cuisinier soutenait le plus jeune, qui semblait aussi énergique que pendant une de ses crises de narcolepsie.

— Je t'emmène un malade, il dit qu'il ne se sent pas très bien.

Marco soupira et retira ses lunettes, avant que les deux hommes n'emmènent le poids mort vers un lit de l'infirmerie. Le sourire en coin de Thatch ne disait rien qui vaille au médecin, qui se préparait psychologiquement à tout.

Ace reposait maintenant sur le matelas. Le commandant de la quatrième division lui souhaita bonne chance avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Marco croisa les bras, s'installa sur le bord de lit, alors que son jeune patient soufflait son nom dans un murmure rempli de douleur.

— Marco…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène, Ace ?

— Je saigne…

Le plus vieux se frotta derechef les yeux. Ça y est, ça recommençait…Si son amant avait encore l'idée de lui parler de ses menstruations imaginaires, il jurait tous les dieux marins qu'il lui collerait un vagin entre les jambes.

— Tu saignes où, yoi ?

Ace leva vers lui un bras tremblant, puis lui montra son doigt. Évidemment, il ne vit rien du tout, à part une peau lisse de bébé.

— Sois plus précis, Ace. Je ne vois rien.

— Mais si… Là… Regarde !

Marco se pencha sur la soi-disant blessure de son frère, et pu voir une micro lésion sur son index, ainsi qu'une petite écharde de rien du tout, logée sous sa peau. Pas de quoi en faire tout un foin et encore moins de provoquer un saignement mortel. Mais bon, il ne cherchait plus avec Ace…

— C'est juste une écharde, Ace…

— Je crois qu'elle était empoisonnée… Marco… Je vais mourir… Je sens mes forces me quitter…

Il roula des yeux, montrant au jeune homme brun à quel point ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Mais ça n'arrêta pas Ace, qui était à fond dans son délire. Il lui parlait avec une voix de personne souffrante, basse et rauque, comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Marco se leva pour aller chercher une pince, afin de retirer la fameuse épine, mais il se fit retenir…

— Non ! Marco ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir seul… Reste avec moi…

— Je vais chercher une pince pour soigner ta blessure de guerre, yoi…

— C'est si grave ?...

— On va peut-être devoir amputer ton doigt.

— Oh non… Marco s'il te plaît… Reviens vite… Je veux voir ton visage… Tu es un bon médecin, je te fais confiance...

Le blond soupira longuement. Il alla chercher ce qu'il lui fallait pour soigner la plaie, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il revint vers Ace, se rassit près de lui. Le plus jeune avait fermé les yeux, mais respirait toujours. En même temps, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il arrête de respirer...

— Je ne vais peut-être pas m'en sortir… J'aurai une dernière volonté…

— Je t'écoute…

Marco désinfecta son doigt, avant de prendre la pince et de tirer légèrement sur l'épine, et Ace ouvrit grand les yeux, le regard vide.

— Marco… Marco je vois la lumière… Je n'ai plus le temps…

— … Mh, mh...

— Marco… Marco, pourquoi tu as des ailes ? C'est toi l'ange qui vient m'emmener ?

Ace ne le regardait même plus, il fixait vaguement le plafond. Et Marco ne lui répondait plus, apparemment ça ne servait à rien…

— Hey, Marco… C'est un tacos que t'as dans les mains ?

— … - _Le blond soupira, dépité._

— J'espère qu'il y a de la sauce qui pique dedans, sinon j'en veux pas…

Le médecin, continua son léger soin, en sachant pertinemment qu'Ace n'en avait pas besoin, mais ça semblait lui faire plaisir. Il reposa ensuite la pince, puis croisa les bras, alors que le brun commençait à se tordre de douleur, dans tous les sens, comme s'il était possédé.

— Marco ! Marco, prends-moi ! Je ne suis que douleur !

— T'es un logia, yoi.

Effectivement, les flammes de son fruit du démon avaient déjà totalement refermé la micro plaie, ne laissant aucune trace. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander comment le jeune homme avait réussi à s'enfoncer ça dans le doigt, alors que techniquement, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait dû regorger de créativité pour réussir à se blesser volontairement. Enfin, "blesser" était un bien grand mot...

Ace cligna des yeux, semblant enfin comprendre que Marco ne le croyait pas du tout. Il s'assit sur le lit, observa sa phalange où il n'y avait plus rien, puis regarda le blond dans les yeux.

— Tu me fais un pansement ? Comme ça les autres vont penser que je suis un guerrier !

Marco releva un sourcil et lâcha un léger pouffement amusé. Il les fera toutes.

— Tu veux un joli pansement avec des bateaux dessus ?

— Oh ouais !

— J'ai pas ça.

Ace fit la moue, l'air vraiment déçu. Mais il continuait de tendre son doigt, comme pour obliger Marco à lui faire un bandage. Ce qu'il fit avec son impassibilité légendaire, puisque ça ne servait à rien de contredire le plus jeune. Plus têtu, on ne faisait pas.

Il termina son travail sous l'oeil satisfait d'Ace, puis alla ranger son matériel. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de son matelas. Le blond s'appuya contre son bureau, bras croisés, et attendit de voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

— Et je peux avoir un bisou magique ?

Marco le fixa quelques secondes, avant de soupirer et de se réinstaller sur sa chaise de bureau, pour continuer de travailler. Dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux l'ignorer.

Toutefois, ce geste ne plu pas du tout à Ace, qui se leva d'un mouvement souple. Bizarrement, là, il n'était plus du tout souffrant. Ses joues devinrent lentement rouge de gêne et de colère, ce qui poussait à croire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à montrer ses réelles intentions.

— Mais Marco ! Regarde moi ! Fais pas comme si je n'étais pas là !

Le phoenix haussa les épaules, sans se retourner. Ace fit une moue, puis s'avança pour s'allonger à plat ventre sur le bureau de Marco, l'empêchant de travailler. Son visage tournait vers lui affichait une expression boudeuse, qui fit sourire le plus âgé.

— Tu fais pas assez attention à moi, Marco…

— J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais mécontent, yoi…

— … Je suis pas assez sexy, c'est ça ? Tes fiches toutes nulles sont plus bandantes que moi ?

Le blond croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil. Il avait compris depuis le début ce qu'Ace attendait de lui. Le "_prend-moi_" d'il y a quelques minutes était assez explicite…

Marco passa sa main dans le dos nu du jeune homme, retraçant ses muscles dans des lignes imaginaires. Ses doigts s'égarent petit à petit sur l'arrondi de ses fesses, alors qu'il dégrafait lentement les attaches de son propre bermuda. Seul un sourire coquin lui répondit, alors que le bassin du jeune homme se pressait, cherchant volontairement le toucher de sa main.

Il voulait jouer le malade qui avait besoin de soin ? Le blessé pris de douleurs et de d'étourdissements ? Il souhaitait vraiment bouder pour attirer toute son attention ?

Ils peuvent être deux à jouer. Il allait lui en donner des vertiges...


	25. Marco Marco Marco (Ace)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Nous voici pour la suite du précédent défi ! Suite direct, avec un Ace toujours aussi... Envahissant. En espérant que ça vous plaira !**

**Merci à Stella et Wado21**** pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Et merci de t'inquiéter, je vais beaucoup mieux, je te rassure ^^ On est d'accord que Marco vend du rêve x) Ace a besoin d'avoir toute l'attention de son amoureux, il est comme ça ! Merci encore pour le soutien !

* * *

**#JOUR 25 - 25 OCTOBRE 2019  
**

Personnage : Portgas D Ace.

Thème : Délicieux.

Nombre de mots : 1671 mots.

Raiting : T

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... ACE ~**

* * *

Il avait réussi. Il avait capturé le phoenix entre ses jambes et était parvenu à le garder un long moment près de lui, jusqu'à le convaincre d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son corps comme seule compagnie.

L'instant quéquette étant passé et ses bas instincts étant calmés, le brun jouait maintenant le cachalot échoué sur le torse de son amant. Il retraçait calmement les contours de son tatouage, cette marque indélébile qui faisait écho à celle ornant son dos, que Marco caressait du bout des doigts.

Seulement… Ace ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait déjà fait une crise de narcolepsie entre deux ébats, alors il était à présent pleinement éveillé. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne put s'empêcher d'interpeller son homme, le sortant de son demi-sommeil.

— Dis Marco… Tu m'aimes ?

— Mh…

Ace plissa les lèvres de mécontentement.

— Mais genre… Vraiment ?

Il sentit Marco soupirer contre ses cheveux, sans même chercher à cacher sa lassitude. Sa moue contrariée se renforça, mais le premier commandant ne put la voir, ayant gardé ses yeux fermés. Néanmoins, il la devina sans souci. Il fit tout de même l'effort de lui répondre, d'une voix fatiguée.

— Oui…

— …. Marco…. Tu veux pas être un peu plus convainquant ?

Le plus vieux pencha légèrement la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur le front de son bien-aimé, passant une main dans ses boucles brunes pour les dégager de son visage. Ace cligna des yeux, semblant mal interpréter le message.

— Le bisou, c'est pour me dire de fermer ma gueule ?

Ah non, il avait bien compris. Marco ouvrit tout de même un oeil, et tomba sur la vision d'un Ace en grande forme, les paupières bien ouvertes… Il soupira. Encore.

— Il est quatre heures du matin, yoi…

— Et alors ? T'es censé m'aimer toutes les heures de ta vie…

Marco laissa échapper l'expression de son amusement, léger et court, mais Ace chérissait ces petites touches de lâcher prise que le blond ne s'autorisait qu'avec lui. Il sourit en retour, puis se redressa pour embrasser sa mâchoire carrée, laissant un instant de silence agréable entre eux.

Ce dernier sentit la couverture s'échapper de son corps nu, alors qu'il bougeait. Marco, en amant prévenant, remonta la couette sur eux… Ace ne pouvait pas réellement avoir froid avec son fruit du démon, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ce geste plein d'amour attendrit le deuxième commandant de la flotte, qui frotta sa joue contre sa poitrine.

Toutefois, le calme ne s'éternisait jamais bien longtemps avec Ace. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser une nouvelle question qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le reste.

— Marco… Tu me trouves sexy ?

Pour seule réponse, le blond bâilla bruyamment, montrant toute sa fatigue. Sauf qu'Ace prit évidemment cette réaction comme une insulte à son égard.

— Tu viens de bâiller, Marco ? C'est tout ce que mon sex-appeal te fait ?

— Ace… Encore une fois, il est tard… Tu ne veux pas plutôt dormir, yoi ?..

— T'AS BAILLÉ MARCO !

Grandement offusqué, le brun se décala pour s'allonger sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Non, mais oh… Il ne cultivait pas ses abdominaux pour se prendre un bâillement en pleine face ! Dans sa volonté de montrer au phoenix qu'il boudait, il remonta même la couette jusqu'à son visage, se cachant complètement de sa vue.

Le blond roula des yeux, avant de se tourner vers Ace, pour coller son torse contre son dos bouillant.

— Toi, pas toucher moi. Méchant poulet.

Ses mots ne semblaient pas d'accord avec son corps, puisqu'il n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul pour rejeter Marco, qui passa un bras autour de ses hanches. Au contraire, il se colla même un peu plus contre la peau et les muscles rassurants de l'Apollon derrière lui.

Ce dernier déposa un baiser dans la nuque d'Ace, et ce simple geste d'affection noya toute sa fausse colère.

Il sentit la respiration calme de son homme contre son épiderme, qui semblait vraiment s'endormir contre son corps nu. Cependant, sa fougue et sa jeunesse n'étaient visiblement pas d'accord avec ce concept. Alors, il le dérangea une nouvelle fois…

— Marcooo…

— Mh ?

— ...Si un jour, possiblement, je me plonge dans un bain de chocolat… Est-ce que tu voudras me manger ?

— … Je n'aime pas le chocolat, yoi…

— Ouais, mais imagine, t'as grave la dalle. T'aurais pas envie de me manger ?

— Pourquoi je voudrais te manger ?

— Bah, j'sais pas, vu comment tu me bouffes le cul, j'me dis que je dois être délicieux quand même. Et avec du chocolat, ça doit être encore meilleur.

Le premier commandant de la flotte posa son front contre son crâne, en soupirant gravement. Non, il n'allait décidément pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit...

— Pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

— … Moi j'aime bien le chocolat. Si tu te recouvrais entièrement de chocolat, je passerais mon temps à te lécher.

— … T'essayes de me faire passer un message concernant un de tes fantasmes ?

Un léger blanc lui répondit, avant qu'Ace ne lâche quelques mots d'une voix tendancieuse, montrant à quel point il mentait.

— Non… Pas du tout… C'est pas mon genre…

Il ne fallait pas avoir un quotient intellectuel élevé pour comprendre que le plus jeune avait faim. De bouffe et de sexe. Et qu'il était presque logique que les deux cumulés relevaient du fantasme pour lui… Un truc de famille, sans doute.

Dans tous les cas, il n'insista pas. Son amant était du genre à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, encore plus après plusieurs orgasmes consécutifs. Ace devenait une vraie machine à parlote, quand il n'était pas occupé à dormir les fesses à l'air. Il n'y avait généralement aucun lien entre ses idées, passant d'un sujet à un autre, sans que ça ne lui pose problème. Ça demandait un effort énorme de concentration, mais depuis le temps, il avait trouvé le juste équilibre pour écouter ce qui était important, et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Toutefois, si Ace se révélait souvent bavard avec sa bouche, il l'était tout autant avec son corps. Et si le premier commandant n'était pas une personne tactile au premier abord, il n'avait pas le choix que de succomber aux élans d'affection de son compagnon, qui n'était pas avare de câlins.

Quand il lui prenait l'envie de refuser, Ace finissait toujours par se mettre à chouiner en faisant des conneries pour attirer son attention. Comme la fois où il avait brûlé devant lui des papiers importants, en disant que ses larmes de solitude allait finir par éteindre les flammes de son coeur meurtri, représenté par les feuilles qui partaient en cendre. Ou cette fois où Ace avait décidé de rester accroché à lui pendant des heures, l'obligeant à le porter à travers le bateau en mode koala, sous les moqueries de leurs frères.

Il le savait, il se faisait tout le temps avoir par ses yeux larmoyants. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était réduit à céder aux caprices du plus jeune, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Si Ace décrétait qu'il voulait de l'amour, alors Marco lui en donnait. S'il décidait que c'était l'heure de faire du sexe… Le phoenix n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'abdiquer. Surtout pour l'empêcher de hurler des cochonneries de l'autre bout du pont, pour tenter de l'exciter. Ou de faire un strip-tease. Ou de se frotter contre le mat…

En fait, Ace passait son temps à faire des conneries.

Marco se demandait souvent si son amant était un jeune homme plein d'enthousiasme ou s'il était simplement nymphomane. L'un et l'autre sont malheureusement bien trop compatibles.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Il sentit Ace se tourner dans ses bras pour lui faire face, puis ses doigts brûlants redessinèrent les traits de son visage et de sa gorge, tout doucement, faisant soupirer le blond de bien-être.

— Parfois, je me dis que t'es vieux, mais c'est pas grave, t'es un phoenix, alors tu ne vieillis pas. En plus, tu voles, alors c'est classe.

Sympathique, ça faisait toujours plaisir. D'une voix éteinte, il lui répondit, le désespoir atteignant chaque intonation de son timbre.

— Tes compliments me font chaud au coeur, yoi…

Pour une fois, Ace parut discerner l'ironie pesant dans ses mots. Il releva les yeux vers lui.

— Mais c'était pas méchant, Marco ! Je t'aime moi !

— Je vois ça…

D'un air déterminé et résolu, le brun poussa son amant pour qu'il se mette sur le dos, et s'installa sur lui, retournant à son état de cachalot échoué. Il y mit tout son poids, serrant Marco contre lui, prêt à lui broyer les os.

— Tu vois, ça, c'est à quel point mes sentiments pour toi sont forts ! Tu sens tout mon amour ?

— Ace… Tu m'écrases, yoi.

— Mais non.

— Si, je t'assure… Tu pèses ton poids.

— C'est mon charisme qui est trop lourd.

Marco inspira profondément, afin de ne rien dire de stupide. Ça ne servait à rien de le vexer, quand bien même Ace ne se gênait pas pour lui en mettre plein la tronche. S'il venait à le froisser, il savait qu'il pouvait dire adieu au peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il pourrait éventuellement avoir.

— Ace… Tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'en sortir à chaque fois en détournant les propos à ton avantage ?

Un léger ronflement lui répondit. Marco baissa la tête et tomba sur le visage détendu au possible de son homme, qui s'était finalement endormi. Enfin.

Il sourit légèrement, sentant petit à petit l'étreinte d'Ace se desserrer pour le laisser respirer. Il embrassa légèrement son front, le laissant dormir sur lui. Il était épuisé, et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de fermer les yeux, profitant de la quiétude de son amant, qui avait enfin cédé à sa fatigue.

La nuit allait être courte, et il préférait se dépêcher de reprendre des forces au lieu d'observer Ace lui baver dessus le reste de la nuit.

Il fallait qu'il se repose, pour pouvoir supporter les nouvelles fantaisies de son amoureux.


	26. Tatouage (Luffy)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Allez, on quitte le Marco/Ace que j'aime énormément, pour retrouver mon couple préféré... Oui, quand l'un est mentionné, l'autre n'est jamais loin, je n'y peut rien ! C'est la force de l'amour qui me pousse à ne pas les séparer...**

**Merci à Stella et, Cyrielle13 Wado21 pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Ace est peut être agaçant, mais il est drôle et sexy, donc on lui pardonne tout ! Manque de confiance en soi, ou peur de l'abandon, qui sait...

* * *

**#JOUR 26 - 26 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Monkey D Luffy.

Thème : Sombre.

Nombre de mots : 1996 mots.

Raiting : T

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... LUFFY ~**

* * *

Le Thousand Sunny tanguait au rythme d'une mer calme, en symbiose avec le silence qui régnait dans sa chambre. La joue posée contre le bras de son amant, il sentait son corps vidé de son énergie, et son esprit complètement apaisé. Il n'était pas rare que de nombreuses pensées viennent parasiter sa petite tête, lui donnant l'air un peu idiot… Mais si les gens savaient qu'il était perpétuellement envahi d'informations qu'il n'arrivait pas à traiter, peut-être qu'ils le penseraient moins stupide…

Toutefois, à cet instant, il se sentait terriblement bien. Son index retraçait calmement les marques sombres ornant la peau halée près de la sienne. Il trouvait ses tatouages fascinants… Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant et d'hypnotique à les redessiner de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Le bras de l'homme avec lui se resserra sur ses hanches, l'enveloppant dans un cocon protecteur. Luffy releva la tête vers son compagnon de lit, qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Son regard s'égara sur les traits de son visage détendu, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit.

Law ressemblait à un gros bébé quand il dormait. Il ne voyait plus ce pli entre ses sourcils, qui lui donnait un air sévère, ni son expression stoïque, laissant croire qu'il n'éprouvait aucune émotion. Ses yeux gris d'ordinaire si envoûtants et transperçants étaient cachés sous ses paupières closes, le laissant un peu dépité… Même si beaucoup disaient que ses iris faisaient peur, lui, il les aimait beaucoup…

Torao était beau, c'était indéniable.

Sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer un souffle calme et son corps détendu plongeait Luffy dans une quiétude qu'il chérissait énormément. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne ressentait qu'avec lui…

Il ne savait même plus comment tout cela avait commencé. Comment il en était venu à vouloir toucher Law, ardemment, le poussant à se contrôler en sa présence… À désirer découvrir ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui et dans son pantalon…

Il se souvenait qu'il rêvait beaucoup de lui, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chirurgien de la mort était devenu son obsession, faisant parfois réagir son corps de façon impromptue…

Et Robin lui avait donné ce livre d'images, avec des dessins de Torao tout nu dedans, et… Il avait compris le concept de la levrette, même si au début, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Ses joues rougissaient et sa peau s'échauffait sous ces délicieuses représentations, qui l'incitaient de plus en plus à vouloir se renseigner là-dessus.

Alors… Il était allé demander au principal concerné, qui refusait sensiblement de lui répondre. Law avait doucement commencé à le fuir, malgré ses prunelles larmoyantes. Et le petit brun sentait son coeur se briser à chaque fois qu'il s'en allait loin de lui.

Il était allé demander des conseils, pour pouvoir inciter le capitaine des Heart à rester pour toujours à ses côtés… Et quelqu'un lui avait suggéré de lui rentrer dedans, pour lui faire comprendre. Donc, c'était ce qu'il avait fait… Il lui était rentré dedans. Littéralement.

Il l'avait plaqué au sol, sans contrôler sa force et Law n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de l'écouter et de le scruter. Ses iris brunes avaient alors pétillé d'une joie de vivre incroyable, qui avait accroché celles cendrées du médecin, le laissant s'expliquer sur ses agissements.

Quelques mots, une main sous un pull et quelques baisers plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés nus dans des draps défaits, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne comprennent vraiment comment ils s'étaient laissés embarquer si facilement. Mais comme c'était agréable, ils avaient continué.

Après tout, Torao était son ami… Peut-être un peu plus maintenant… Il lui faisait confiance et puis, il l'aimait beaucoup.

Il avait envie de le garder pour lui… Ce sentiment de possession qui s'emparait de son être était tellement contradictoire à sa soif de liberté, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Law, tout devenait confus dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas tant de le voir partir qui faisait naître un inconfort chez lui, c'était la peur de ne jamais le voir revenir. Qu'il décide du jour au lendemain de l'abandonner, le laissant douter de leurs étreintes et de la chaleur que dégageait sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il voulait être le seul à connaître ça, et indiquer à tous ceux qui voudraient approcher le chirurgien de la mort qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui.

Ce désir de le marquer comme sien se faisait de plus en plus présent et son côté impulsif ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir prouver au monde que son amant était un petit peu à lui.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, en cessant de jouer avec ses tatouages. L'idée lui vint comme une évidence. C'était ça qu'il devait faire ! Le marquer !

Il passa sa main dans le dos sculpté du jeune homme, pour la descendre lentement vers une fesse galbée, qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Il en profita pour le tripoter un peu, avant de relever la tête pour observer la pièce, et voir s'il pouvait trouver un marqueur ou un feutre dans les parages.

— Mugiwara-ya…. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Mince. Il avait dû mettre un peu trop d'entrain dans le palpage de ses dunes de chairs.

— Bah... Rien…

Law ouvrit un oeil cerné, laissant à Luffy le plaisir de retrouver une perle grise, embrumée de sommeil. Le plus vieux soupira, se doutant déjà qu'il allait entendre quelques choses d'improbable dans les prochaines minutes.

— Je ne te crois pas. Dis moi.

Il esquissa une petite moue contrite, en plissant sa lèvre inférieure. Il leva un regard coupables vers Law, qui n'exprima rien, restant dans l'attente.

— Je… Je voulais….

— Mh…?

— Tu vas pas être content et tu vas me gronder.

Le médecin roula des yeux. Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches indisciplinés de son amant, voulant se faire rassurant, même s'il se méfiait clairement des idées qui pouvaient se faufiler dans la tête du chapeau de paille.

— Je ne vais pas me fâcher. Dis moi.

Luffy se pinça les lèvres, puis étira sa bouche dans tous les sens, comme pour retenir les mots qui voulaient franchir ses lippes. Mais son petit jeu ne put durer très longtemps, sa capacité à réfléchir étant plus lente que celle d'agir.

— En fait… J'ai envie de te garder pour moi, Torao. Alors, je me suis dit que si je te faisais un tatouage avec un crayon indélébile, et bah… Tu serais un peu à moi…

Law le fixa, sans rien dire. Le plus jeune vit que son compagnon avait retrouvé son visage inexpressif, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il préférait quand Torao ne cachait pas tout ce qu'il ressentait derrière un masque. Au moins, quand ils faisaient du sexe, il semblait un peu plus vivant et était un peu plus animé… Tellement de choses pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux quand ils se donnaient à l'autre, et... Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'étende sur ce sujet, il allait finir par devenir tout dur.

Luffy continua, voyant que de toute façon, il n'obtenait aucune réaction.

— T'inquiète pas, je voulais te le faire sur les fesses, au moins y a que moi qui pourrait le voir.

Comme si ça allait vraiment le rassurer. Law soupira, et son attitude désinvolte fit s'enflammer le petit Monkey, qui semblait vouloir se justifier par tous les moyens.

— Pourquoi toi tu as le droit de me laisser des marques et pas moi ?!

— Je ne t'ai jamais dessiné dessus, Mugiwara-ya…

— Non, mais… Tu m'as mordu. Là. Regarde !

Il montra son épaule avec sa main, et Law ne put que constater le résultat de sa fougue, durant leur dernier tête-à-tête… Il concentra son attention sur sa petite bouille, tentant de lui faire passer le message que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour vouloir le confondre avec une ébauche d'œuvre d'art.

Cependant, Luffy n'en démorda pas, et continua son argumentation. Il se releva sur ses genoux, se découvrant complètement, sans pudeur. Il tourna son corps pour se mettre dos à son homme, qui profita de la vue de ses petites fesses nues juste devant ses yeux. Le jeune capitaine posa une main sur son derrière, en faisant la moue.

— Et je suis sûr que j'ai la marque de ta main sur mon cucul ! T'as claqué trop fort et maintenant, ça me brûle !

Le chirurgien haussa un sourcil, et un rictus de contentement s'afficha sur ses lippes. Effectivement, il était difficile de louper la marque rouge de ses doigts sur sa peau claire...

Un sentiment de fierté déplacé s'empara de lui, alors qu'il tendit sa paume vers la preuve de son plaisir... Il appréciait coller des fessées à cet hyperactif, sûrement plus que de mesure…

Il caressa doucement la trace de son entrain, faisant soupirer Luffy sous son geste. Dès lors, le petit brun cessa de se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir l'empreinte des méfaits de son compagnon.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre, sur le moment…

— Non, mais… !

— … Je crois même me souvenir que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de recommencer...

Il se retrouva mouché. Torao avait raison. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Law le tira légèrement vers lui, pour qu'il se rallonge, mais il se dégagea de sa prise pour se lever et courir à poil vers le bureau, seul endroit où il était susceptible de trouver un crayon. Quand il avait une idée en tête, on ne lui enlevait pas !

Il s'apprêtait à prendre ce qu'il cherchait, quand il entendit un…

— Room…

Il ne put lutter contre le pouvoir de l'ope-ope no mi. Il se sentit transporté à un autre endroit, et se retrouva à l'opposé du bureau, alors qu'un vêtement quelconque s'échoua là où il était auparavant. Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant à deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis, ses neurones se reconnectèrent, lui faisant comprendre que c'était grâce au fruit du démon de Law. Ce dernier le toisa, avec un sourcil haussé, semblant le détailler de la tête aux pieds, l'air appréciateur. Il avait une jolie vue…

Luffy se mit à trépigner, avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

— Torao, encore ! Refais !

Le tatoué soupira grandement… Si ça pouvait lui retirer l'envie de prendre son cul pour un support de dessin…

Il refit le même mouvement, le faisant arriver à un autre endroit de la pièce. Luffy regardait dans tous les sens, lui demandant de recommencer, encore une fois. Il le refit à plusieurs reprises, sous le rire contagieux du petit homme, qui se faisait téléporter dans tous les coins de la chambre, avant que Law ne décide de le ramener vers lui. Un oreiller tomba sur le parquet, tandis qu'il récupéra son amant dans ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger.

Son euphorie se dissipa doucement, alors qu'il se serra contre Trafalgar, le nez contre son torse. Law lui caressa doucement le dos, cherchant à apaiser ses soubresauts, causés par sa crise de rire. Le plus jeune entoura son allié de ses bras, passant ses doigts sur la naissance de ses cheveux. Il le sentit frissonner, et le petit brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Torao.

Le calme revint dans la chambre, toujours bercée par la houle des vagues. Law ferma les yeux, alors que l'odeur du chapeau de paille autour de lui, et son étreinte légère, le ramenèrent doucement vers un demi-sommeil.

Le chapeau de paille plongea son nez contre la gorge du plus vieux, s'incrustant contre son corps pour être au plus près de lui. Il ferma à son tour les paupières, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander, en chuchotant.

— Torao… Pour le tatouage ?

— C'est toujours non.

Luffy se cacha contre son cou, déçu. Mais pour une fois, il n'insista pas. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il abandonnait…

Ça voulait juste dire qu'il attendrait le bon moment pour passer à l'acte.


	27. Mannequin style (Ivankov)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Bon... J'ai peut-être un peu craqué encore avec celui là... Je ne sais pas. En même temps, vu le thème...**

**Merci à Stella et Wado21 pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

**Yeehaaa !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, quand Luffy a une idée... Il ne l'a pas ailleurs ! Ce petit freluquet ! Contente que tu apprécies le LawLu :D

* * *

**#JOUR 27 - 27 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Emperio Ivankov (aka Tata Iva).

Thème : Manteau.

Nombre de mots : 1301 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... IVANKOV ~**

* * *

Emperio Ivankov était une reine. Un roi. Une divinité adulée. Tout à la fois.

C'était une personnalité grandiose, munie d'une aura fabuleuse et d'un caractère aussi merveilleux qu'envahissant.

Ses choupinous de Newkama Land en étaient témoins, Tata Iva donnait de sa personne pour rendre les gens heureux, avec toute la bienveillance qu'il était possible d'avoir. Il était doté de valeurs qu'il aimerait voir traverser les océans et rêvait d'une société libre où chacun pourrait être ce qu'il voulait.

Oui, Ivankov était un peu le _Lady Gaga_ du monde de One Piece. _"I'm beautiful in my way…nanana... I was born this way…"_. On connaît la chanson.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas non plus un bon samaritain, qui accordait sa grâce et sa sympathie à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Son attention se méritait, et si jamais une personne osait le critiquer, lui ou ses protégés, il risquait de lui arriver des bricoles… Un coup d'hormones, ça en calmait plus d'un…

Mais comme dit plus haut, Iva était fabuleux. Et il aimait le rappeler de temps en temps.

Surtout aux révolutionnaires qui paraissaient constamment si moroses et sérieux.

Il fallait égayer un peu ces mines toutes tristounes qui avaient tendance à lui mettre le cafard. On était loin de la gaieté et des couleurs éclatantes de son royaume… Il faudrait qu'il pense à refaire un peu la décoration de Baltigo, d'ailleurs… Ça rajouterais sûrement un peu de joie de vivre à ses compagnons d'armes !

En attendant, "le faiseur de miracle", comme il était souvent appelé, déambula dans les couloirs de la base, d'une démarche chaloupée, à la recherche de l'homme à la tête de la révolution. La reine de Newkama Land avait fait l'acquisition d'une nouvelle pièce dans sa tenue, et il était primordial d'en informer tout le monde. Cette annonce capitale allait forcément intéresser les révolutionnaires, comme tout ce qu'il faisait.

Alors, sans plus tarder, Ivankov entra dans la salle principale de leur QG, cherchant de ses grands yeux débordant de mascara, la figure d'autorité de ces lieux. Un grand sourire illumina son visage, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers son chef, faisant claquer ses talons au sol, dans un bruit assourdissant.

L'homme le plus recherché du monde ne releva même pas un oeil vers lui lorsqu'il l'interpella… Quelle insulte.

— Dragon-boy ?

D'un geste du menton, il l'incita à parler, toujours sans relever la tête vers lui.

— Tu ne vois pas quelque chose de changé ?

— Je suis occupé, Iva…

Pour toute réponse, Ivankov écarquilla les yeux en grand, s'offusquant réellement du manque d'échange avec l'homme devant lui. Cet affront.

Il se mit alors à toucher le nouveau vêtement qu'il portait sur ses épaules, tout doux et moelleux, qui lui allait si bien au teint. Il prit la pose, à plusieurs reprises, tel le plus professionnel des mannequins de Grand Line... Vous ne lui ferez pas changer d'avis, il savait qu'il aurait pu faire carrière.

— Dragon-boy, fais un effort, ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner…

— Tu as une nouvelle couronne ?

— ... Oui.

— Bien.

Ivankov leva son regard vers le plafond, comme pour laisser un suspens. Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes avant de hurler dans la pièce, sous le sursaut de nombreux subordonnés.

— Et bien non, Dragon-boy ! C'était une blague ! Tu as perdu ! Essaye encore !

Il continua de triturer son manteau, l'exposant volontairement sous le nez du brun, qui n'y fit toujours pas attention. Complètement inflexible, cet homme !

Ivankov soupira lourdement, déçu. Il allait devoir employer les grands moyens. Ni une, ni deux, il se tourna dans une pirouette maîtrisée et se mit à frotter son dos contre le bras de son chef, pour lui faire sentir la douceur de sa nouvelle veste. Il en profita pour faire une petite Lap-Dance, sur un air de chanson qui ne se jouait que dans son esprit, sous les yeux des personnes présentent dans la pièce. Ils restèrent impuissants devant ce spectacle dérangeant, qui laissa Dragon de marbre, une nouvelle fois. La force de l'habitude, le pouvoir du D ou un mental d'acier, les subalternes en venaient à se poser la question. Dans tous les cas, ce grand homme resta impassible, et continua à lire ses fiches, sans se préoccuper plus que ça d'Ivankov qui continuait de faire son show.

Seulement, Iva se rendit vite compte que Dragon se fichait royalement de ce qu'il faisait. Il tiqua de la langue, avant de déployer sa dernière carte.

Il élança sa jambe, pour abattre son talon sur le bureau du chevelu, qui releva enfin la tête de ses papiers, pour regarder le vide en face de lui.

Iva mit bien en avant sa cuisse, dégageant le manteau de sa peau, laissant à toute l'assemblée le plaisir de voir son cuissot musclé et bien galbé. Dragon inspira profondément pour garder son calme, tandis que le travesti recommença à se mouvoir, sans dégager son pied de ses dossiers, cherchant autant à le déstabiliser qu'à l'empêcher de travailler.

— Et maintenant, Dragon-boy, tu remarques quelque chose ?!

Il tourna enfin la tête vers lui, puis détailla son camarade de la tête aux pieds, d'un regard ennuyé.

— Tu es retourné chez le coiffeur ?

Les pupilles d'Iva se chargèrent d'émotions complexes… Il était aussi déçu qu'en colère. Il remit sa jambe à terre, tapa du pied, avant de se détourner pour retourner de là où il venait.

Le chef de l'armée était un être sans coeur ! Il ne remarquait même pas une chose aussi simple qu'un nouveau vêtement !

Il claque fortement la porte de la pièce en partant, faisait savoir à tout le monde qu'il était mécontent. Ça se paiera, ça !

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme blond prit la place d'Ivankov, près de Dragon. Cependant, Sabo ne fit aucune Lap-Dance devant son père de substitution, et n'éprouva aucune volonté d'exprimer une lubie extravagante, contrairement à sa tata préférée.

Tout le monde s'était remis au travail, et le jeune homme en profita pour questionner son chef, en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a Iva ? Je l'ai croisé et il n'avait pas l'air content...

Dragon soupira longuement, en se frottant l'arête du nez.

— Il a acheté un nouveau manteau, mais je ne l'ai complimenté dessus.

— … Pourquoi ? Il est si horrible que ça ?

— Non… Mais si c'est pour qu'il me propose de m'offrir le même, je ne préfère pas. Encore moins si c'est pour refaire tout le dress-code des révolutionnaires.

— Ah ouais… Comme avec les chaussures…

Sabo se remémora cette fois, où Ivankov était revenu au QG avec une paire de talons vertigineux, d'une couleur criarde… Une sorte de violet rosé qui faisait mal aux yeux. Néanmoins, pour ne pas le brusquer ou le froisser, tout le monde avait flatté Iva et ses nouvelles chaussures. Il avait ensuite passé sa journée à demander un avis à toutes les personnes présentes…

Résultat : Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à déballer le même modèle de talons, chacun à leur taille, et la reine avait soumis l'idée que ces chaussures pouvaient être le nouveau signe de ralliement de la révolution.

Le second de l'armée poussa un soupire. Le problème n'était pas tant qu'Iva avait des pulsions de mode douteuse, c'était qu'il tentait d'en faire profiter à tout le monde. Et… Comment dire… Sabo n'était pas chaud pour se jeter dans ses combats en talons et justaucorps à paillettes. Encore moins en petite robe à froufrou, aussi mignonne qu'elle pouvait l'être. Outre la crédibilité, ça ne devait pas être très pratique pour se battre.

C'était pour ces raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dragon de s'être complètement désolidarisé de la nouvelle acquisition d'Ivankov.

— … Ouais, vaut mieux pas. Il se calmera…

Enfin, ils espéraient. Ce n'était pas encore gagné.


	28. Mon futur mari (Boa Hancock)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**J'ai perdu ma sainteté d'esprit, si jamais vous la voyez quelques part... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris avec ce défi... Cet OS même... Je m'excuse d'avance. Ou pas. **

**Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes et autres... Je commence à remarquer que plus ce que j'écris est long, moins j'ai de concentration dans la correction x)**

**Merci à Stella, favoria et Wado21 pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! De même, j'aime énormément l'enthousiasme d'Iva ^^ Imaginer les révolutionnaires dans des tenus affriolantes est un plaisir personnel xD

* * *

**#JOUR 28 - 28 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Boa Hancock.

Thème : Chevaucher.

Nombre de mots : 4262 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... HANCOCK ~**

* * *

Elle avait décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens. Mamie Nyon n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec sa nouvelle lubie, mais Boa était persuadée qu'il était temps d'avoir des réponses.

C'était une femme forte, terriblement belle, et d'une grande intelligence. Impératrice d'une île, Shishibukai… Elle était aussi terrifiante que splendide. Les hommes, qu'elle détestait au plus au point, tombaient tous à ses pieds d'un regard.

Toutefois, elle sentait que les événements ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Il fallait qu'elle agisse pour changer la donne. Toutes ses qualités ne suffisaient visiblement pas à éloigner les parias qui gravitaient autour de son homme. Elle devait donc prouver qu'elle était la seule et l'unique dans le coeur de Luffy.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle créa ce petit jeu. Et "jeu" était réellement le bon mot à employer dans ces conditions.

Elle avait fait venir tous les prétendants supposés du merveilleux chapeau de paille, ainsi que Luffy lui-même, afin qu'il règle définitivement ce dilemme. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait la choisir, c'était une évidence. Elle avait tout pour elle, et en plus, elle avait appris à cuisiner pour lui… Hancock était prête à tout, sans aucune concession, pour le garder près d'elle.

Peut-être que c'était plus judicieux de parler de kidnapping concernant les prétendants, ce qui poussait Mamie Nyon à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Mais soit, ça n'avait aucune importance. Le résultat était là, et elle allait enfin pouvoir prouver au monde entier qu'elle était la future femme du futur Seigneur des pirates.

… Ça faisait beaucoup de futurs, certes, mais elle savait ce qu'elle disait.

Tout son plan était prêt… Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

Si d'avance, vous vous demandez comment une femme telle que Boa Hancock était parvenue à ramener toutes ces personnes sur Amazone Lily, sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre… Souvenez-vous que la puissance d'une femme amoureuse est plus forte que tout. Dans ces moments, même les plus grands Hommes du monde s'asseyaient et prenaient des notes.

La douce impératrice soupira… Il fallait patienter. Et le temps devenait long… Elle observait ses adversaires, de façon dédaigneuse, presque méprisante… Elle pourrait leur porter préjudice, à tous, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de répliquer, mais elle voulait jouer à la loyale. Elle était si sûre d'elle…

Ils étaient néanmoins tous attachés avec des menottes en granit marin, histoire que personne ne puisse bouger de son siège pour créer une émeute. Il fallait qu'ils discutent entre adultes civilisés… Elle était la seule assise sur un fauteuil, bien confortable, et libre. Après tout, elle avait organisé le jeu, elle pouvait avoir un peu plus de confort que les autres.

Luffy devait être amené par l'une de ses filles, lorsque tous seront réveillés. Ce qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, et certaines paupières commencèrent à papillonner, avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Chacun se sondait, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, analysant la situation, sans pour autant perdre son calme. Pour le moment.

Boa claqua des doigts, avant que Luffy n'arrive, escorté par Margaret. Il avait l'air d'aller très bien, et ce n'était pas étonnant, étant donné que Boa avait ordonné à ses filles de le traiter avec la plus grande bienveillance possible… Mais même sans cet ordre, Luffy était aimé de tous, alors il aurait forcément eu le meilleur des traitements.

Elle inspira profondément, avant de soupirer de tendresse, sous le regard des autres prétendants qui ne comprenaient toujours rien.

Le petit gars s'avança, puis afficha un sourire de trois kilomètres de long, avant de prendre la parole.

— Hey, les copains ! Pourquoi vous êtes attachés ?

L'un des prisonniers forcés commença à se déchaîner contre ses menottes, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

— Luffy-senpai ! Luffy-senpai, aidez-nous !

— Oh, tronche de coq, t'es là toi aussi ?!

— Luffy, arrête tes conneries et viens nous détacher !

Le petit brun cligna des paupières, en examinant sa navigatrice, puis fixa l'Impératrice, complètement perdu.

— Hammock… Pourquoi ils sont attachés ? Tu leur veux du mal ?

— Mais… Mais non, Luffy ! Je ne ferai jamais ça ! Je… Je vais t'expliquer…

La jeune femme se leva, et se mit visuellement entre le _Bachelor_ et ses prétendants.

— Nous allons faire un jeu. Il y a de plus en plus de rumeurs sur les prétendants de mon petit Luffy, et je pense qu'il est temps de remettre les choses aux clairs… Donc, chacun notre tour, nous allons nous présenter, et lui dire pourquoi nous serions la meilleure personne pour partager sa vie…

Ok, donc cette femme était folle, ils en avaient maintenant la confirmation. Mais le problème, c'était que Luffy était tout aussi barge, voir davantage. Avec un soupçon de stupidité en plus.

— Ah, ça à l'air marrant, je veux bien jouer moi !

Les combattants les plus aguerris, ceux qui connaissaient le mieux Luffy savaient… Il n'avait rien compris.

Boa semblait aux anges, de savoir que son futur mari acceptait de jouer à son jeu. Ça lui faisait gagner des points auprès de lui, pour sûr ! Elle alla se réinstaller dans son siège, puis croisa les jambes avant de rougir légèrement.

— Alors, je vais commencer… Je suis Boa Hancock, impératrice d'Amazone Lily, Shishibukai, mais tu peux m'appeler Hammock si tu préfères, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis persuadée que je suis la meilleure candidate ici pour devenir ta femme… J'ai appris à cuisiner, nous avons toujours un stock de viande de qualité ici pour toi et… Et… Je pense qu'on pourrait être heureux et…

Boa rougit encore plus fort et parla d'une petite voix, en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues.

— Et… On pourrait faire de très beaux enfants…

Luffy hocha légèrement la tête, en l'écoutant avec ce qui semblait être le maximum de sa concentration. Il offrit un sourire solaire à Hankock et lui répondit.

— Moi, je m'appelle Luffy !

Bon, décidément, il n'avait absolument rien compris. Il était mignon, mais un peu con… S'ils n'avaient pas les mains attachés, la plupart se seraient face-palmés en entendant sa réponse… Toutefois, ils se contentèrent de sourire de dépit.

Boa sourit également, complètement sous le charme. Elle le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de détourner son visage vers l'homme à côté d'elle. Elle plissa le nez, changeant complètement d'expression pour quelque chose de plus dur et s'adressa à lui sèchement.

— A toi.

Le sabreur resta impénétrable, puis dévisagea le jeune homme en face de lui, avant de dire comme une évidence.

— Je suis ton second. Et j'veux pas me marier.

— Bah oui, Zoro, je sais ! Je t'ai reconnu, hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

— Si je le savais…

Un grand silence se fit, alors qu'aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir rajouter quelques choses. Boa se racla la gorge, de manière distinguée.

— Tu es censé faire une déclaration d'amour, malotru !

— … J'en ai rien à foutre de ces histoires, moi.

Une jeune femme connue de l'équipage murmura quelque chose, que personne n'entendit.

— Ça aurait été différent si ça avait été Mihawk devant nous...

Pas âme qui vive n'avait envie de faire une réflexion là-dessus, en sachant que le sabreur des mugiwara n'avait pas relevé les mots de Nami. Mourir n'était pas dans leur projet.

La personne à côté de Zoro soupira, avant de s'exclamer.

— T'es pas le seul, Marimo. Pour une fois, je pense comme toi.

— Sanji ! Eh ! T'as ramené de la viande ? J'ai faim !

— Bien sûr, j'ai même pris ma gazinière dans ma poche, pour pouvoir te faire un gratin…

— C'est vrai ?

— Bah non, abruti…

Zoro pouffa légèrement. Non pas parce que le sourcil en vrille venait de recadrer Luffy, mais bien parce que sa mauvaise humeur était palpable.

— Jaloux qu'une femme s'intéresse plus à notre capitaine qu'à toi ?

— Ta gueule, face de pelouse.

Il avait visé juste, apparemment. Boa tiqua de la langue, ne voulant même pas concevoir que l'un de ses hommes puisse s'imaginer des choses avec elle… Et aussi parce qu'ils ne jouaient pas le jeu. Sanji sembla remarquer son mécontentement, et se tortilla un peu sur son siège.

— Je ne veux pas me marier avec Luffy non plus… Par contre, avec ma douce Nami chérie…

— Même pas en rêve, Sanji.

Nami releva ses iris brunes vers Luffy, et lui dit le plus simplement du monde.

— Et je ne veux pas me marier avec toi non plus. Ça ne serait pas assez lucratif.

— … J'ai pas compris, mais d'accord ! N'empêche que moi, j'ai quand même faim !

Boa rougit énormément, et claqua des doigts, alors que ses soeurs apportèrent un plateau avec plusieurs mets dessus, pour contenter l'estomac du petit brun. Elle avait visiblement tout prévu… Elle fit ensuite signe au prochain de se présenter. Vu que Luffy était occupé à manger, il allait être concentré sur autre chose… Ça allait forcément être à son avantage, vu qu'elle, il l'avait écouté avec attention…

Le nouveau venu dans la conversation se mit d'un coup à exploser en sanglots, avant de baisser la tête, ne pouvant supporter de maintenir son regard dans ces yeux si incroyables, si forts, si virils…

— Luffys-senpai ! Je suis désolé ! Jamais je ne me permettrais de prétendre pouvoir devenir la personne qui partagera votre vie ! Je ne vous mérite pas !

— … Ok !

Bartolomeo ne put que fondre en larmes de nouveau, alors que Luffy lui apportait tant de soutien. Il ne le méritait définitivement pas, il ne devrait même pas lui adresser la parole… Monkey D Luffy était un être de lumière et de virilité, comme jamais il n'en n'avait connu !

Tout le monde observa cette scène, avant qu'un jeune homme brun ne se tourne vers un blond dans les mêmes âges que lui.

— … Il est barge, non ?

— Luffy a toujours été comme ça, il attire les cas…

— … Va falloir surveiller ça.

— Je plussoie.

Cette conversation tomba presque immédiatement dans l'oubli, vu que personne ne les avait vraiment écouté, trop accaparés par les sanglots larmoyants du punk fanatique.

Luffy sembla enfin remarquer la présence de ses frères, et écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire comme un dingue. Il se leva sur sa chaise, avant de faire des grands signes à ses aînés.

— Ace ! Sabo ! Je suis trop content de vous voir !

Les deux frangins sourirent devant la bouille si enthousiaste de leur petit frère. Celui à moitié à poil sourit tendrement, avant de reprendre une mine plus sarcastique, plus habituelle.

— Hey, Lu'... Tu veux pas venir nous détacher ? Tu t'entraînes vraiment dans des histoires improbables…

Sabo acquiesça, pour confirmer en soupirant, attendri lui aussi. Sauf que Luffy devint rapidement inexpressif, avant de ramener contre lui le plateau garni de nourritures, toisant ses grands frères, méfiant…

— … Tu vas me voler ma bouffe ?

Ace se figea, abasourdi.

— C'était pas dans mes plans, mais tu devrais partager avec ton grand-frère, au moins ! Sale radin ! Vas-y, attends que je sois détaché, tu vas morfler le pleurnichard !

— Ace… C'est pas comme ça que tu auras ce que tu veux…

Boa claqua son talon au sol, afin de faire revenir le calme. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière, d'un geste souple, avant de les pointer du doigt, accusateur.

— Je ne vous autorise pas à parler à Luffy de cette façon ! Espèce de dévergondés !

— C'était gratuit ça… -Chuchota_ Sabo._

— Vous êtes censés lui faire une déclaration d'amour pour conquérir son coeur.

Les deux frères clignèrent des yeux, avant de regarder Luffy, puis Hancock. Le plus calme des trois entreprit d'expliquer à l'impératrice le petit souci…

— Luffy est notre petit frère… Oui, nous l'aimons, mais pas de là à vouloir se marier avec lui…

— Ouais ! Et encore moins de lui faire des choses sales ! D'ailleurs, au passage…

Une lueur éclaira les iris abyssales du brun, tandis qu'il prenait une posture plus menaçante.

— … Le premier qui touche à mon petit frère, je le brûle vivant.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres d'une personne présente dans l'assemblée, qui ne s'était pas fait remarquer jusqu'à lors. Mais ce geste était tellement discret qu'aucun n'y fit attention… Sabo soupira, même s'il était d'accord avec Ace. Brûler des gens vivants devenait une solution plus qu'envisageable dans ce genre de circonstance.

Il reprit tout du moins la conversation, d'un air serein.

— Je pense que nous avons des choses plus importantes à régler en ce moment, nous perdons notre temps. Luffy n'est pas intéressé par ce genre de choses…

Un nouveau rictus amusé perdu dans les méandres de l'oubli… S'ils savaient…

— Donc, j'aimerais bien qu'on me détache, et qu'on m'explique un petit peu mieux la situation… Comme par exemple, savoir…

— ...Savoir pourquoi Marco est là ?!

Ace s'était redressé, coupant allègrement son frère dans ses paroles censées, pour demander des explications sur ce sujet. Non, mais parce que… Marco, quoi. Le phoenix se tourna d'ailleurs vers le second commandant du _Moby Dick_, et secoua la tête.

Sabo s'amusa de la mine colérique de son frère… Est-ce que c'était de la jalousie qu'il entendait dans sa voix ?

Luffy lui, continua d'observer toute la scène avec ses grands yeux, en se bâfrant sans discrétion aucune. Il se mit à réfléchir, en se demandant qui était Marco.

— Hey ! Mais c'est tête d'ananas !

Il n'avait pas encore fait la corrélation entre "_Marco_" et "_tête d'ananas"_. Mais il lui fit quand même coucou. Ace senti une boule oppresser sa poitrine en voyant ça.

— Marco ? Tu me trompes avec mon frère ? Tu préfères les plus jeunes, c'est ça ?! Je sais qu'il est adorable et mignon comme tout, mais… Mais t'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Marco !

— Ace… Calme toi. Je me demande autant que toi ce que je fais là, yoi…

Le brun sembla se calmer, à l'entente de la voix de son amant, et roula des épaules pour défaire la tension qui semblait s'accrocher à ses muscles. À côté de lui, Sabo se retenait de rire, en voyant cette scène improbable… Visiblement, Ace lui cachait des choses.

— Et bah…

—Tu te tais, Sab' ! Je ne t'autorise pas à me juger !

— Oh, mais je ne te juge pas… Mais je m'étonne qui tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui te supporte…

— … Crevard. Je suis parfait, ok ?! Et tu peux parler toi, avec ton binôme, là !

— Ne mêle pas Koala à ça !

— Aaaah, tout de suite, tu prends la mouche, hein ! Et bah voilà !

— Ace, ne va pas sur ce terrain-là !

— Je fais ce que je veux !

Marco soupira gravement… Si leur relation était un secret, elle ne l'était plus maintenant.

Luffy tourna la tête vers la personne à côté de ses frères, se désintéressant de leur querelle dont il ne comprenait rien. Il sembla chercher dans ses souvenirs, qui c'était. Grand… Cheveux pourpres… Une écharpe… _Katamuri_ !

— Hey mais tu fais quoi, là, Katamuri ?

— Katakuri. Et aucune idée.

Les deux se jaugèrent quelques instants, avant que Luffy n'ait une idée débile.

— Hey, Katamuri, je vais faire une imitation, il faut que tu trouves qui c'est !

Katakuri ne dit rien, n'exprimant aucune émotion, restant droit sur sa chaise. Luffy, lui, laissa son plateau, avant de poser un semblant de chapeau sur ses mèches et de faire une expression presque effrayante, en tirant la langue.

— …_ Gâteaaau de mariaaaage~ …_

Certains pouffèrent ou se retenaient de rire, contrairement à certains qui arrêtèrent de se battre à coup d'insultes, qui montrèrent simplement leur hilarité.

Katakuri, lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

— Tu as de la chance que je sois attaché, chapeau de paille.

Luffy applaudit sa propre prestation, très fier de lui. Son imitation aurait fait rire Ussop, pour sûr !

— Moi j'ai bien aimé, petit Lu' ! Tu t'es amélioré !

Le prochain à se présenter n'était pas une petite pointure, et Boa le savait. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à le capturer… Elle avait dû faire preuve d'une ingéniosité toute particulière. Cet homme se souriait de toutes ses dents, alors que Luffy se mit à trépigner sur sa chaise en le reconnaissant, semblant vouloir se jeter dans ses bras… Ce n'était pas bon pour elle, ça. L'homme se redressa, et se fit très sympathique, regardant un peu tout le monde.

— Moi, je m'appelle Shanks ! Shanks le Roux ! Empereur de renom ! Et je ne suis pas alcoolique !

Si Luffy avait des soucis de santé mentale, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux de la part des gens qui l'entouraient. Shanks ne reçut aucune réponse, mais il n'en n'eut cure et continua sa petite présentation.

— Mais… Je suis capable, contrairement aux autres, de me lever de cette chaise. Et même d'en faire le tour !...

Avec une aisance qui lui était propre, il prouva ses mots par les actes, en se levant et en tournant autour de sa chaise, avant de se rasseoir comme si de rien n'était. Luffy le fixait avec des yeux émerveillés, alors qu'il n'avait rien faire de spectaculaire.

— … Parce que je n'ai qu'un bras !

Il fit un énorme sourire à l'assistance, avant que Luffy ne se mette à applaudir son mentor, comme si c'était un dieu vivant.

— Par contre, c'est mon poulain, donc l'idée de ma marier avec lui, pas dingue. Je ne suis pas fan. Je préfère rester son mentor, ça sonne mieux.

Il laissa un moment de silence, avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres, et il aimait bien ça. Ça gonflait son ego.

— Mais je veux bien être invité au mariage de Marco et Ace ! Je me propose même en tant que témoin, et on discutera avec Garp de la cérémonie…

— Ta gueule, Shanks ! Ne te mêle pas de ça !

Le roux se réinstalla sur sa chaise, sans cesser de défier Ace des yeux… Ce n'était pas de bon augure, visiblement, Shanks avait une idée en tête et… Ouais, ça puait. Marco soupira lourdement, pensant à Oyaji, qui allait sûrement trouver ça très drôle d'organiser un mariage entre ses deux commandants, à son plus grand désarroi...

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'un autre roux, bien connu de la piraterie, qui fixait Luffy avec un regard noir. Il en avait marre de ce délire, mais il aimait bien les potins, alors jusque-là, il était resté plutôt calme… Il s'exprima d'une voix grave, rocailleuse… La voix d'un homme qui s'amusait une peu trop avec ses cordes vocales, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Je m'appelle Kidd. Et j'veux pas me marier avec toi, je veux te buter.

— Bah… Pourquoi Kiddou ?

— Parce que JE serai le roi des pirates.

— Non ! JE serai le roi des pirates !

— Nan ! JE serai le roi des pirates, putain !

— NON ! JE serai le roi des PIRATES !

— NON ! JE SERAI LE ROI DES PIRATES !

— NOOOON ! JE SERAI LE ROI DES PIRATES !

— NON ! JE…

— Vous avez fini, oui ?

Les deux tournèrent les yeux vers celui qui était intervenu. Un brun, petite barbichette, cheveux longs… Luffy plissa le nez, se concentrant sur ce visage. Il n'était pas physionomiste, mais il lui disait quelque chose. Nami intervint, pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

— C'est le gars au pigeon, Luffy. Le mec qui a fait du mal à Robin.

Les pupilles du jeune capitaine se rétractèrent de colère, et il ne mit pas longtemps à se lever, avant de foutre un coup-de-poing magistral dans la tronche de Rob Lucci, qui fit basculer la chaise. Il s'éclata le crâne sur le sol, sans aucune grâce. Le coup, plus le fait qu'il était accroché à du granit marin, le fit tomber dans les pommes dans la seconde, sans qu'il ne puisse faire sa déclaration d'amour à Luffy… Si du moins, il en avait une à faire.

Boa tapa légèrement dans ses mains, avant de s'exclamer.

— Et bien, un prétendant en moins !

— Un connard en moins, ouais… _-Corrigea Zoro._

— J'avoue qu'il avait vraiment une tête à claque celui-là. - _Intervint Kidd._

Personne ne fit un geste pour bouger Rob de sa position douteuse, le laissant dans un coma sans aucun scrupule.

Koby ne savait plus quoi penser de toute ça… Il n'avait pas revu Luffy depuis ce moment où ils s'étaient croisés à Water Seven…

Il se retrouvait maintenant entouré de pirates, de grandes pointures, et il était le seul Marine ici. Et personne ne s'occupait de lui. Koby pouvait néanmoins noter que son premier ami était très bien entouré, et ce n'était pas bon signe pour les recrues du gouvernement qui tenteraient de s'en prendre au chapeau de paille… Heureusement que Garp n'était pas présent...

Il repoussa ses pensées, pour se concentrer sur la scène. Tout le monde le scrutait, et il se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Il toisa Luffy, refusant de faire attention aux autres regards dangereux autour de lui.

— Je m'appelle Koby. Je suis Commandant dans la marine… Et même si Luffy et moi sommes amis, je n'ai jamais envisagé un mariage… Ni quoi que ce soit… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire parti de la même famille que Garp-san, même si je l'admire beaucoup…

Ace siffla d'admiration ironique.

— Argument recevable…

Sabo se tourna vers son petit frère, en haussa un sourcil.

— Tu fais ami-ami avec des marines toi ?

— Nan mais, c'est pas pareil, c'est Koby !

Apparemment, il faudra se contenter de ça.

L'attention se porta alors sur le dernier homme présent… Et pas le moins important…

_Vous le sentez venir, hein ?_

Luffy tourna son regard sur son allié, avant de glousser. Cette simple réaction alourdie l'atmosphère. Quiconque aurait pu dire que ce petit rire était mignon. Ce qu'il signifiait, moins.

Le capitaine des Heart resta provoquant, se fichant bien de la compréhension de certaines personnes.

— Trafalgar Law. Je suis…

— Toraooooooo !

Sans faire attention aux visages décomposés des présents, Luffy ne se retint pas pour courir vers Law, laissant son plateau de nourriture de côté. Sabo fit particulièrement attention à ce détail, et il ressentit un profond sentiment d'effroi.

Le petit brun solaire se jeta sur son "_ami"_, le chevauchant pour se poser à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque, frottant doucement son nez contre sa joue, se fichant bien de l'avis des autres.

La compréhension apparue clairement dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Et ce fut la naissance d'un cataclysme…

Hancock s'évanouit à la vue de son futur mari câlinant cet être abominable, sous la panique de ses soeurs, qui l'entourèrent pour tenter de la réveiller.

Les grands frères restèrent cois. Ce n'était pas possible…

On entendit vaguement Nami murmurer un "_Je le savais !"_, fière d'elle et de ses complots avec Robin.

Le premier à réagir fut Ace.

— Marco. Retiens-moi. Je vais faire un meurtre.

— Je ne peux pas, yoi… La chaise te retient déjà.

Shanks finit par sortir de sa torpeur, et lança avec joie.

— Ça veut dire qu'on va avoir un autre mariage ?

— Non, non, non, non, non, non… -_Psalmodia Sabo._

— Non, Shanks ! Trafalgar, t'es un homme mort !

Luffy se fichait bien des commentaires des autres, il s'amusait à jouer avec la base de cheveux de son amant, tout content. Enfin, il pouvait présenter son compagnon à sa famille ! C'était une bonne chose !

Saut que ce geste fit péter une pile à Ace. Il se mit à se contorsionner pour essayer de se détacher, tout en lançant des coups de pieds dans le vide vers Law, qui était bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

— Attends que je sois détaché, tu vas voir ! Sale pervers ! Je vais te défoncer ! T'as touché à mon petit frère !

— Non, putain Ace, dis pas ça, je ne veux pas imaginer ça…

— Je suis heureux pour Luffy-senpaaaaai…. -_Se mit à pleurer Bartolomeo._

— Mais ta gueule ! N'approuve pas un truc comme ça !

— Ace… Calme toi, yoi…

— Non, je ne me calmerais pas Marco ! Ce gros dégueulasse veut apprendre des trucs sales à Luffy !

— Mais non Ace ! Torao m'a rien appris de sale, il m'a juste montré ce que c'était la levrette !

Gros blanc. Sauf le rire gras de Kidd qui se fit entendre.

Sabo prit la décision d'essayer de se suicider, en faisant basculer sa chaise. Il espérait vraiment frapper sa tête assez fort sur le sol pour ne plus avoir à écouter ce genre de propos.

Luffy se mit à faire un discours sur le fait que Torao était trop cool et qu'il avait de superbes tatouages, mais personne ne l'écoutait dans ce capharnaüm ambiant, où chacun y allait de sa petite réflexion.

Dans tous les cas… Le petit homme avait pris sa décision et il n'était pas prêt à changer d'avis.

Bilan de cette journée :

Un Law dans la merde.

Deux frères traumatisés à vie.

Un Shanks avec des idées prolifiques de mariage.

Un Kidd mort de rire.

Un Bartolomeo ému.

Un Koby qui s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de l'humanité.

Un Katakuri qui se demandait encore ce qu'il foutait là.

Un Marco qui allait devoir s'occuper d'un frangin avec des idées de meurtre.

Un Lucci toujours K.O, mais lui, on s'en fiche.

Un bout d'équipage en plein désespoir. Sauf une Nami, qui était contente que ses plans aient fonctionné. Et le capitaine heureux comme tout.

… Et une Boa Hancock qui sera persuadée à son réveil que c'était un cauchemar, et qui pensera toujours être la future femme du futur seigneur des pirates...


	29. Le bon choix (Koby)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**On poste et... Hop au dodo ! Défi moins humoristique que le précédent, on n'est pas du tout dans la même ambiance ! Je préfère prévenir !  
Un peu plus de ... Badassitude. Enfin, pas que.**

**Demain... *vérifie l'heure : 04h04 du matin*... Aujourd'hui, dernier jour de défi, nous sommes le 31 !  
Je suis actuellement au défi du jour 29... Le lever du soleil nous dira si j'ai réussi à écrire les deux derniers défis pour terminer ce writober en temps *non* et en heure *plus probable*.**

**Merci à Stella et Cyrielle13 pour vos reviews !**

**On a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ^.^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A demain !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Contente que ce délire en boite t'ait plu ! C'était du n'importe quoi à gérer à l'écriture x) Dernière ligne droite de ce mois d'octobre ! :D

* * *

**#JOUR 29 - 29 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Koby.

Thème : Tromper, Blesser.

Nombre de mots : 1047 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... KOBY ~**

* * *

Koby ne put s'empêcher d'observer ce qui se passait devant lui. Le _chaos_. Tout avait dégénéré si vite, plus rien n'était sous contrôle. Et il avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas du bon côté de la ligne…

La Marine faisait face à la plus grande révolte, et à l'alliance la plus puissante qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Koby ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre ça de son vivant. Mais les dés étaient lancés, et le retour en arrière n'était plus possible. C'étaient les choix qu'il faisait maintenant qui allaient sans doute changer le cours de l'Histoire, à jamais.

Devant lui, pirates, empereurs, révolutionnaires et royaumes entiers se dressaient devant eux. Ils se sont liés, pour soulever une bonne fois pour toute ce gouvernement qui se battait pour sa propre justice.

Un autre clan voyait le jour près d'eux, certainement le plus dangereux. D'autres pirates, d'autres empereurs, d'autres royaumes… La division se faisait au sein même des titres similaires. Tous avaient leurs propres règles et leurs propres lois. Le pouvoir avait tourné la tête de beaucoup trop d'entre eux, remettant en cause toute l'organisation de ce monde. Chaque geste sera à présent déterminant pour l'avenir.

Et devant lui… Se trouvait Luffy. Si près et si loin en même temps. Il se tenait droit, le regard rivé vers la horde de marines et d'ennemis, prêts à attaquer, sans montrer le moindre signe de peur. Il avait pris sa décision… Pour une liberté qu'il voulait faire renaître.

Ses souvenirs le plongèrent des années auparavant, lorsque ce même Luffy l'avait sauvé et lui avait tendu cette main, croyant en lui alors que personne ne le faisait. Il avait convaincu le gamin chétif qu'il était de se lancer dans ses rêves, en sachant pertinemment que leurs destins finiraient par se recroiser en tant qu'ennemis. Seulement, Koby n'était plus ce garçon fragile qu'il était à leur rencontre, il avait mûri, durement travaillé, pour forger ses convictions et ses valeurs…

Le chapeau de paille, lui, n'avait pas changé. Ses rêves et ses espoirs étaient restés les mêmes, malgré les désillusions sur son chemin.

Koby aussi en avait connu, des désillusions, peut-être moins brutales que celles de son ami, mais toutes aussi formatrices. Toutefois, lui, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu… Il avait juste continué dans une voie, niant pendant longtemps une réalité si évidente. À _Shells Town,_ il avait déjà eu une ébauche de cette fausse dualité, de ce monde moins manichéen qu'il voulait prétendre être. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, lorsque le Capitaine Morgan était à deux doigts de blesser des civils, dans un simple désir de pouvoir… Cet événement aurait tellement dû lui faire comprendre.

Cependant, ses rêves étaient bien trop grands et ses espoirs si modestes. À l'époque, il voulait devenir Amiral en commençant par arrêter les criminels qui allaient à l'encontre de la liberté et de la sécurité des autres.

Il avait maintenant la preuve que les vrais criminels pouvaient se trouver dans son propre camp. Il pouvait néanmoins suivre ses espoirs et ses convictions d'antan, qu'il n'avait jamais lâché, en essayant de les arrêter.

Ce monde devait changer. Des civils de ce pays venaient de se faire sauver in-extremis d'une attaque de marines, par des pirates. Des hors-la-loi en tuaient d'autres pour protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient pas le faire seul, et étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour donner un sens au mot liberté.

Lui, il devait se battre pour redonner un honneur et un sens à la justice pour laquelle il s'était engagé. Deux combats différents, mais une finalité si similaire.

Koby serra son poing aussi fort qu'il le put. Il devait faire un choix. Maintenant.  
Se battre aux côtés de ceux que le gouvernement considérait comme des nuisibles ? Quelle folie !

Pourtant, dans ces rangs de marginaux, il voyait des rois, des armées de royaumes meurtris, tous prêts à se battre aux côtés de pirates. Si le peuple se soulevait contre le gouvernement, pour s'opposer à ce monde qui déclinait vers le pire qu'il ait connu… C'était le signe le plus parlant pour discerner qui étaient les vrais héros des derniers événements tragiques.

Il se sentait trahi. Trompé par le double-jeu de ses supérieurs et méprisé par l'audace hypocrite des dirigeants de ce monde. Il avait cette impression d'avoir été utilisé à des fins qu'il ne cautionnait pas.

Un empereur lui avait dit un jour, lorsqu'une autre guerre avait éclaté : _"Ces quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles tu as parlé, sont la preuve d'un immense courage. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, elles viennent de changer radicalement le destin du monde."_

… Aujourd'hui, il ne devait plus parler. Il devait agir.

Il devait prendre ce courage que Luffy lui avait donné ce jour-là, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un pleurnichard, pour faire ce qu'il était le plus juste de faire.

Il releva la tête, fier et droit, puis retira lentement son manteau d'officier de la marine, se laissant une dernière chance de changer d'avis. Mais son choix était fait. Son habit tomba au sol, dans un bruit sourd parmi le silence pesant qui régnait.

Koby engagea un premier pas, qui choqua l'assemblée entière. Confiant, il continua d'avancer, avant de se faire interrompre par un de ses subordonnés.

— Commandant ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

— … Je vais me battre pour ce en quoi je crois. Pour une vraie justice…

Il tourna légèrement la tête, montrant toute la détermination dans son regard, l'air résolu.

Un haut-gradé l'interpella à son tour, tentant de lui faire entendre raison.

— Commandant Koby ! C'est de la folie ! Vous trahissez votre titre !

_Un titre_ ? … Il remettait le sien en jeu, sans aucun regret, si c'était pour faire son _mea-culpa._ Si seulement il avait réagi beaucoup plus tôt, lui comme beaucoup d'autres...

— Il n'est plus question de titre actuellement, mais de valeurs. Et les miennes se trouvent de l'autre côté...

Il continua sa marche, s'avançant vers ce qu'il lui semblait la décision la plus juste.

Il scruta les réactions autour de lui, mais personne n'amorça un geste pour l'arrêter. Seul le sourire que Luffy lui adressait le poussait à croire qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il se plaça à ses côtés. D'autres le suivirent. Le chaos régnait.

Tout était sur le point de basculer.


	30. Pacifiste (Ussop)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Bon... On oublie le "en temps et en heure"... Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit :')**

**On rattrape le retard, qui était déjà du retard ! **

**Pas très inspiré pour celui là, j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^'**

**Merci à Wado21, Stella et PerigrinTouque pour vos reviews !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A plus tard pour le dernier défi du writober ! :D**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Koby à la style depuis qu'il est entré dans la marine ! Il s'est totalement affirmé et j'espère qu'il continuera comme ça ;) Merci pour ton soutien ! Finalement, je n'ai pas rattrapé mon retard, je l'ai accumulé x)

* * *

**#JOUR 30 - 30 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Ussop.

Thème : Attraper, surprendre.

Nombre de mots : 1316 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... USSOP ~**

* * *

Ussop n'avait peur de rien. Mais rien était déjà quelque chose. Donc, autrement dit, il avait peur de tout.

Tout était dans la subtilité et dans la façon de le dire.

Le monde était effrayant en même temps.

Entre les créatures qui sortaient tout droit des entrailles de l'enfer, les pirates, les monstres marins, même la petite fille là-bas, qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux curieux… Tout était dangereux. Il fallait se méfier de tout… C'était ça en fait, il n'était pas un trouillard, il était juste méfiant ! Contrairement à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient dans l'équipage des _Mugiwaras_...

Lui au moins, il avait un instinct de survie !

Et puis il était malade. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier ! Chopper avait même fait la liste de toutes ses maladies incurables :

\- Le syndrome de "_Je-ne-dois-pas-aller-sur-cette-île_".  
\- Celui de "_Je-ne-peux-pas-toucher-à-ça_".  
\- Celui de "_J'aime-pas-trop-le-concept_".  
\- Sa phobie des champignons. Des fantômes. Des mouches radio-magmatiques. De Roronoa Zoro. Des zombies. De toutes les personnes faisant plus d'un mètre 40. Et encore, parfois, c'était moins. Donc on compte aussi Nami dedans.

Bref… Le petit médecin en avait sûrement oublié, mais au moins, ça lui laissait un côté mystérieux.

Ussop aimait affirmer qu'il ne tombait jamais malade... Sauf qu'il n'avait visiblement pas besoin d'un virus pour être déjà bien atteint.

Malgré tout, dans cette liste concernant ses névroses… Il en manquait une.

Et il devait actuellement y faire face…

Il avait été reconnu. Sur cette île qui était si paisible, quelqu'un l'avait maintenant dans son collimateur. Il se serait presque senti flatté, si cet homme en question n'était pas un officier de la marine qui avait ramené tous ses potes. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas là pour un autographe…

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'écouter Luffy ? _"Non, ne t'inquiète pas Ussop, y'a rien de dangereux sur cette île… Et nianiania"_

**Rien de dangereux ?** Mais Luffy n'avait aucune conscience du danger ! C'était le pire de tous pour parler de ce sujet !

Pour lui, mettre ses doigts dans un piège à souris, ce n'était pas dangereux.  
Faire le funambule sur les mâts du bateau, ce n'était pas dangereux.  
Caresser un dragon, ce n'était pas dangereux.  
Affronter des zombies, ce n'était pas dangereux.  
Sauter du ciel, ce n'était pas dangereux.  
Manger tout ce qui passait, ce n'était pas dangereux.  
Défier le gouvernement mondial, ce n'était pas dangereux.  
Faire coucou à son grand-père, ce n'était pas dangereux.

Alors que bien sûr que si, c'était dangereux ! Tout le monde le savait, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un _trouillou_ pour s'en rendre compte ! Il n'avait juste aucune conscience et les entraînait dans des magouilles pires que la mort ! Mais non, bien sûr que non, pour Luffy, c'était simplement une "nouvelle aventure" et c'était "cool" !

… En attendant, il se retrouvait devant un bon groupe de marines, qui semblait vouloir l'arrêter. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les plans de sa vie.

Donc, il devait fuir.

Enfin, il devait trouver un plan. Faire diversion. Et fuir. C'était mieux comme ça.

Il n'avait pas grand chose sur lui… Évidemment, il avait suivi Luffy dans ses délires. Il se maudissait encore une fois d'avoir tout laissé sur le navire et de faire beaucoup trop confiance à son capitaine.

Quelques boules dans sa sacoche… Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Ça devait faire l'affaire, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il prit une grande inspiration, et fixa ses ennemis devant lui, en tentant de ne pas trembler des genoux.

— Messieurs, bienvenue, bienvenue ! Est-ce que vous aimez… _La magie_... ?

Les officiers le regardaient étrangement, sans rien répondre. Il profita d'avoir toute leur attention pour reprendre la parole, dans des grands gestes abracadabrants, en priant intérieurement pour sa survie.

— Très bien, très bien… Je vais donc vous faire un petit tour…

Il prit une bille de son invention dans son sac, et la montra à l'assemblée.

— Grâce à cette simple petite boule, je vais me faire disparaître… Il n'y aucun canular là-dedans, je vous le promets ! Ouvrez grands vos yeux, et observer attentivement...

Les marines ne réagirent toujours pas… Est-ce qu'ils étaient stupides ? Sûrement. Néanmoins, ça l'arrangeait bien, pour le coup...

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

— Au compte de trois… Un… Deux…

Au moment de dire "_trois"_, Ussop lâcha la boule, la faisant exploser par terre. Mais au lieu de la grande fumée attendue par le prestidigitateur, une faible brume se fit voir… Rien d'assez puissant pour le cacher. Il fut tout aussi surpris que les marines devant lui. Personne ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes, attendant visiblement quelque chose qui ne vint pas.

Les hommes relevèrent la tête vers lui et firent un pas pour l'attraper. Alors, il hurla.

— DEMOISELLE EN DÉTRESSE ! À L'AIDE ! DEMOISELLE EN DÉTRESSE !

Il tenta de reculer, mais vit très rapidement qu'il était encerclé. Il commença à se ronger les ongles… Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça ! Il ne voulait pas aller en prison ! Sa maladie de "_Je-ne veux-pas-être-enfermé-dans-une-cellule-étroite"_ fit son apparition et il se mit en boule pour se protéger. Il s'imaginait déjà à Impel Down, à partager une pièce bien trop petite avec un gros loubard qui voudrait lui voler son dessert...

— Mes subordonnés vont vous faire payer cet affront, si jamais vous me touchez !

Il sentit les marines très proches… Le mauvais présage annoncé ne sembla pas faire effet sur eux.

Très vite, il entendit son nom hurler du haut d'un toit. Puis une lame sortant de son fourreau, ainsi que le bruit d'un briquet. Il aurait presque envie de pleurer. Ses sauveurs...

En deux temps trois mouvements, il n'y avait plus aucun homme debout, sauf ses nakamas. Il ouvrit un oeil, rigola nerveusement, avant de se relever en s'époussetant. Luffy s'approcha de lui, tout sourire.

— Bah, Ussop ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le nez droit, vers l'horizon, il prit une mine grave pour s'exprimer. Il plissa ses yeux pour se donner un air plus sinistre. Il avait piqué ça aux mecs badass qu'ils avaient croisé sur leur route. Et à Zoro.

Ussop avait déjà mentionné qu'il était aussi fan de Zoro qu'il lui foutait la trouille ?

— La marine a voulu me chercher des ennuis ! Ce n'est pas passé loin, j'étais à ça de leur botter les fesses. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, sinon j'en aurai fait de la charpie !

La menace était assez drôle à entendre, en vue des marines qui jonchaient maintenant le sol, se vidant de leur sang… Il faudrait peut-être prévenir le second de l'équipage que ses sabres coupaient et que pourfendre des gens, c'était un petit peu fâcheux. Un peu méchant, même. Enfin, casser des gueules comme le font Sanji et Luffy, ce n'était pas mieux.

Luffy ricana doucement, en lui tapant l'épaule, ne lui tenant pas rigueur de sa frousse habituelle, ni de son mensonge. Si tant est qu'il ait compris la supercherie.

Puis, Ussop eut un éclair de génie. Non, il n'était pas peureux, ni méfiant… Il était pacifiste. Voilà ! C'était tout, rien de plus simple ! Cette constatation le fit sourire et lui redonna confiance en lui.

On ne reviendra pas sur le fait qu'être "_pirate_" et "_pacifiste_" n'était pas possible. Toutefois, il comptait faire part de sa compréhension à ses amis, une fois complètement à l'abris sur leur navire.

Ussop se remit bien droit, mains sur les hanches, et avança avec le reste de l'équipage présent, pour rentrer au bateau. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire… Dans tous les sens du terme.

— … Et bah. Encore une mission réussie pour le Capitaine Ussop !

Le plus important, c'était d'y croire. Il ne fallait pas casser ses rêves...

Peut-être qu'un jour, ses angoisses se dissiperont, au point où il se sentira capable de ne plus mentir et d'affronter les aléas de leur périple seul...

D'ici là... Heureusement, qu'il y avait le _Monster Trio_ pour lui sauver les miches.


	31. Cauchemar (Bepo)

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Nous nous**** retrouvons donc pour ce dernier défi du writober... C'est une aventure quand même ce truc ! **

**Merci à Stella, Wado21, PerigrinTouque et Rose-Eliade pour vos reviews sur l'avant dernier chapitre !**

**Je souhaite remercier particulièrement Peri pour m'avoir donné les sujets et m'avoir aidé à faire le tri !  
Et évidemment un grand merci à Stella et Wado21 pour avoir commenté chaque jour et avoir été au taquet ! Un merci aussi à favoria pour avoir toujours rattrapé son retard ! xD  
**

**Et merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews tout au long du projet ! **

**N'oubliez pas que les reviews apportent un énorme soutien à l'auteur et c'est ce qui fait vivre la fanfiction ! ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Et à la prochaine !**

* * *

**Review de Stella: **Hey ! Pas de soucis pour Ussop, je peux comprendre qu'on n'aime pas tous les personnages ! Je ne suis pas une grande fan d'Ussop à la base non plus ^^' Merci d'avoir laissé une review tout de même ! Merci d'avoir suivi le projet tous les jours ! Si jamais, je répondrai à ta dernière review sur ce chapitre, histoire de ne pas te laisser sans réponse ;)

Review de Stella (Chap31 -The last !) : Oui, Law a du boulot pour gérer tout ce petit monde ! Je ne sais pas si le fait que Luffy n'ait pas mangé Chopper est rassurant... Après tout, quand ils se sont rencontrés, Luffy y a pensé ! x) Merci encore pour avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et ce, chaque jour ! A la prochaine !

* * *

**#JOUR 31 - 31 OCTOBRE 2019**

Personnage : Bepo.

Thème : Mature.

Nombre de mots : 1720 mots.

Raiting : K+

* * *

**~ ET CE JOUR-LÀ, DANS LA VIE DE... BEPO ~**

* * *

Il devait rester là. Le capitaine lui avait dit. Il n'était pas en sûreté pour le moment, sur le navire. Tout partait d'une bonne intention pourtant…

Mais tout avait basculé. Aucun d'eux n'avait été préparé à ça. Ça devait être une simple rencontre, et pourtant, tout avait tourné au drame, en seulement quelques secondes.

Il devait rester caché, à l'abri des regards. Il sentait encore ses mains sur son pelage, comme si elles étaient encore agrippées à lui. Son regard lui avait donné des sueurs froides, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi effrayant. Même les yeux emplis de rage de son capitaine ne lui ont jamais fait aussi peur.

Il avait fui. Le capitaine lui avait ordonné de le faire, et il n'avait pas fallu lui dire deux fois. Il n'avait que cette envie, et ses pattes si lourdes avaient accepté de le porter jusqu'à sa cachette. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps, il était là. Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Il pourrait y rester plusieurs jours, si cela lui permettait de ne plus croiser le chemin de ce petit homme.

Il entendait parfois des pas dans le couloir du Polar Tang, et il priait à chaque fois pour que ce ne soit pas lui. Tout, mais pas lui…

Cette fois encore, il entendit une démarche sourde dans l'habitacle… Et il ferma les yeux.

La porte du grand placard s'ouvrit, et il tenta de s'échapper en se collant encore plus au mur derrière lui.

— Bepo ? Bepo, c'est moi, t'inquiète pas…

Un simple chuchotement… Il reconnut la voix de Penguin, son ami. Bepo ouvrit un oeil, et vit immédiatement la casquette qui le rassura d'autant plus.

— Sumimasen…

— Non, non, t'excuses pas…

Penguin soupira, avant de sortir de sa combinaison un cadeau pour le second de l'équipage.

— Je t'ai apporté du miel, pour te faire patienter. Ne t'inquiète pas, le capitaine gère le problème.

Bepo prit avec le pot que lui tendait son ami, en frissonnant de terreur. Il espérait vraiment que la situation allait se calmer… Il ne voulait pas vivre toute sa vie dans un placard !

— Pour le moment, reste caché, ok ?

Penguin continuait de chuchoter pour ne pas être entendu. L'ours lui fit un sourire tremblant, hocha la tête, et le garçon referma la porte derrière lui, afin de le protéger.

Il entendit son ami s'éloigner, et attendit un petit moment, l'ouïe aux aguets. Aucun bruit. Il relâcha son souffle avant de regarder le pot de miel avec lui. Il avait vraiment les meilleurs copains du monde.

Il ouvrit doucement son bocal, tout heureux… Sans se rendre compte que c'était la pire chose à faire en présence de ce "monstre" dans les parages. Une énorme erreur…

Il commença à déguster son miel, jusqu'à entendre d'autres pas dans le couloir. Le bruit résonnait en écho, répétitif… Il ne parvenait pas à identifier l'odeur du nouvel arrivant… Néanmoins, il entendit clairement le son de ses chaussures claquer sur le sol… Un bruissement si particulier qui retentissait, beaucoup trop près de lui. Il cessa de respirer, ne fit plus aucun geste.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard…

La porte de sa cachette s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

— Oh ! Trouvé ! Et en plus t'as à manger, c'est trop cool, nounours !

Le petit brun en face de lui, source de toutes ses angoisses, s'affala d'un coup sur son poitrail, puis le serra dans ses petits bras.

Il n'osa plus bouger. Il était foutu. C'était terminé…

— Dis… Pourquoi t'es caché là ? Tu veux bien me donner un peu de miel aussi ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il sentit une joue se frotter contre sa combinaison, et des mains dans son pelage… Il allait se faire manger.

Une autre personne sembla faire son apparition, et il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de son capitaine. Il était sauvé…

Law s'arrêta devant eux, et Bepo eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Le chirurgien de la mort soupira lourdement, en se frottant les yeux.

— Mugiwara-ya… Lâche Bepo, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur.

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille sur lui redressa la tête, pour regarder le plus vieux.

— Hein ? Mais non Torao, c'est pas vrai ! J'veux juste lui faire des câlins ! Il est tout doux, ton nounours !

— Ce n'est pas mon "nounours", Mugiwara-ya… C'est mon second. Alors, lâche-le.

— Sumimasen…

Luffy gonfla ses joues, mécontent, et se sentit tirer en arrière. Il se débattit légèrement, voulant apparemment rester avec Bepo, mais ce dernier vit son capitaine redresser son compagnon pour le mettre face à lui.

— Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de lui faire des câlins ?... C'est parce que tu veux que j'en fasse qu'à toi, Torao ?

Law ne fit que rouler des yeux, pour toute réponse. Il soupira, avant d'argumenter.

— A peine as-tu vu mon équipage, que tu as voulu manger Bepo.

— Mais… Pas vraiment, je ne voulais pas vraiment le manger… Je voulais juste savoir quel goût ça a, la viande d'ours…

— … C'est ce que je disais.

— Mais non ! Torao, t'as pas compris ! C'était juste une question, et une question d'une très haute importance !

Bepo observait la scène, toujours dans son placard, hésitant à s'enfuir. À la base, la démarche de son capitaine partait d'une bonne attention… Il voulait leur présenter comme il se doit le petit Luffy, qui n'était plus seulement un allié pour lui. Néanmoins, tout avait dégénéré quand ce même garçon avait vu Bepo, et avait commencé à dire des choses étranges.

Pourtant, ils s'étaient déjà vus, mais il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça auparavant… Peut-être qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il dormait avec le capitaine ?

Dans tous les cas, ça lui faisait peur…

—Tu ne mangeras pas Bepo, tu ne prendras pas mon ours comme coussin, et il ne rejoindra pas non plus ton équipage…

— Mais allez, Torao, partage un peu ! Il peut même dormir avec nous, ça nous tiendra chaud.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, avant que Law ne hausse un sourcil, montrant tout son désaccord. Luffy fit une moue, essayant d'attendrir le capitaine… Mais Bepo savait que ça ne fonctionnait qu'avec lui. En théorie.

Toutefois, le plus jeune s'aventura très loin dans sa tête, marquant un temps de silence encore plus long. Il releva de nouveau les yeux vers les iris grises de son compagnon, le fixa quelques secondes, avant de sortir une nouvelle ineptie.

— Ah non, en fait c'est pas une bonne idée. On dort tout nu et il ne faut pas qu'il voie certaines choses…

Law ne dit rien, faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter de détails. Sauf que… Luffy…

— Quand je dis certaines choses, je parle de sexe, Torao.

— J'avais compris…

— Non, mais tu disais rien…! Puis, faut pas que nounours voit tes fesses, il va être choqué !

Le jeune homme semblait vouloir se dédouaner de sa connerie. La différence de maturité entre les propos de Law et ceux de Luffy le choqua quelque peu… Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre parler des fesses de son capitaine…

Le médecin se fustigea mentalement… Quelle idée merdique avait-il eu de vouloir présenter cet idiot à son équipage ?... Ses amis avaient pris l'habitude des frasques de Mugiwaras, mais tout de même. Law ne pensait pas que ses bêtises allaient s'étendre jusqu'à toucher et perturber l'un de ses nakamas... Son second, en plus ! Son ours !

Il releva les yeux vers Bepo, et lui fit un geste discret de partir. Le Minks le comprit tout de suite, hocha légèrement la tête, avant de se lever aussi discrètement qu'il le put.

Mais malgré ses nombreuses heures d'entraînement aux arts-martiaux, le forgeant à la discrétion, il ne put empêcher le sol de grincer légèrement sous son poids. Luffy tourna la tête vers lui, les deux se fixèrent.

— Bah, tu vas où nounours ?

Bepo examina son capitaine, puis le petit homme, avant de fuir en hurlant dans le couloir, en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne le suive pas.

— Mais attends nounours ! Je te veux pas de mal, je te jure ! Je plaisantais que je disais que j'allais te manger ! Regarde, j'ai jamais mangé Chopper !

Luffy détala pour tenter de le suivre, sous les cris de Law, qui essayait tentait tant bien que mal de le retenir en l'appelant sans cesse. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de leur courir après, pour les rattraper.

Ce fut avec la stupéfaction la plus totale que le reste de l'équipage purent assister à une course-poursuite entre Bepo, Luffy et leur capitaine. L'un effrayé, l'autre amusé, et le dernier désespéré.

Aux grands maux, les grands moyens, le chirurgien utilisa une de ses room. Il ne supportait plus de voir les larmes de détresse et de peur de son second. Sa room entoura le submersible, il prit à la volée un objet qu'il trouva, avant de téléporter Luffy dans ses bras pour le séquestrer contre lui.

Le plus jeune ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Il cligna des yeux de stupeur, avant de relever le visage vers celui de son amant, et de lui faire un grand sourire enfantin.

Lorsque le chapeau de paille chercha du regard l'ours, il se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu.

— Oh non, Torao, j'ai perdu nounours !

Les bras ballants, retenu par Law au niveau des hanches, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il plissa sa lèvre inférieure, déçu. Son amant soupira… Encore un peu, et il allait devoir attacher Luffy à lui ou le tenir en laisse.

Pas sûr que cette idée plaise à tout le monde, même si l'image mentale l'amusait beaucoup.

Bepo, lui, avait continué de courir. Loin, très loin de tout. Il alla s'enfermer dans la pièce de dissection de son capitaine. C'était loin d'être sa pièce favorite, mais au moins, il serait peut-être en sécurité, ici.

Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester là, avant que le petit homme ne se calme ? Des minutes ? Des heures ?... L'ours soupira.

Il était coincé sur son propre navire, avec un monstre à sa poursuite… Il était sûr que ces événements allaient le traumatiser à jamais.

Il avait des frissons rien qu'à imaginer entendre Mugiwara l'appeler "nounours" dans ses plus sombres cauchemars...

Pitié, qu'on lui vienne en aide...

... En plus, il avait oublié son pot de miel dans le placard...


End file.
